Deity's Annihilation
by JohnathanTheWon
Summary: Issei has the hidden Longinus, Deity's Annihilation, which contains the elemental dragon Svarkova. Issei's parents died in a plane crash in which he was the only survivor, and it left him horribly scarred, emotionally and physically. He must find out where he fits in with his heritage and what his parents have left him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Deity's Annihilation**_

Issei Hyoudou woke up from a dream. His dream. His nightmare. 'Always the same one. I wish I could just forget about it', he pondered for a moment before shaking his head and heading off to the bathroom. He walked up to the sink and washed his face to get rid of the cold sweat that the nightmare induced. As he left his face dripping, he studied his reflection in the mirror like always

He was about 6"2, had just not quite shoulder length, brown hair, chocolate coloured hair and he was quite muscular. Not body builder league, but he had some muscle, and abs. He would class himself as lean, if he weren't so modest. But the most striking features about him are his scars. His most prominent one would be the on reaching from just above where his heart is to his right hip, right across his chest. His whole body is littered with scars as well, some only about a couple of centimetres, to others up to 6 inches.

It was the plane crash. The same one that killed his parents. The same one he had the nightmare about every night. It was the cause of so much pain in his life, physically and mentally. He was tired of looking at the outcome of the event that took his parents, and got in the shower. He just stood in the shower, letting the water fall off his body as he daydreamed about what would his life been like if he had his parents.

His alarm snapped him out of his thoughts and he remembered what today was, the first day of his new school. He would be joining Kouh Academy as a second year. He needed to go to school again. despite losing his parents, he was fully capable of taking care of himself since he was just an 11-year-old child, alone since the crash. Now being 17, he was now fully experienced at living in the world.

After Issei got out of the shower, he got dressed and had some breakfast, just bento, his favourite. He still remembered the first time his mother made it for him, even though he was only an infant, he remembers it vividly. After his breakfast he got into his uniform. It fit him rather well, showing off his well-toned body. After he packed his bag full of the things the school told him he needed for class, he went on his way to school, for the first time in 5 years.

Issei walked everywhere, he liked the time to think. Once he walked into the school gates, he young man got nervous. He was quite shy, since he was afraid of getting close to people in case he lost them like he lost his parents. A group of girls in the distance spotted him and started to walk towards him, curious of the new boy.

"You must be the new boy in our class. I'm Miamono Katase, but you can call me Katase!" The first girl greeted him. She had pink hair and pinkish-brown eyes. She seemed quite energetic and Issei was quite nervous because of that reason. He wasn't used to people so happy.

The next girl had brown hair, put up in a unique fashion, and dark brown eyes. She bowed to him formally, "I'm Humaru Murayama, but because you look kind, you can call me Murayama", Issei got flustered at her input. He was not used to people showing him the much respect.

The last girl added her comment in as well, "Hi! I'm Ugiteri Hannai, but please call me Hannai, or Han-chan, all my friends do!" She finished with a peace sign beside her eye. Hannai had pale blue hair that reached her chest and light green eyes which shone like a jewel. Issei blushed heavily at the last part though.

"F-friend? I-I haven't had many friends", he confessed, rubbing the back of his head shyly. The trio looked at the young man kindly and with a small twinge of pity. Hannai reached out to his side to hold his hands, but he flinched and she stopped. When she saw this, she felt worse for the teen and kept reaching out. When she touched his hands, he avoided her eyes and gave a small blush.

"It's okay, we are your friends now", she comforted him, "What's your name?"

"I-Issei, Hyoudou Issei"

"Well Issei-chan, let's be friends, okay?", The other two looked on at the two, sadness at him for not having many friends, but a small twinge of envy at Hannai. Issei was kind, shy and handsome. They wanted him for themselves, but quickly drowned those thoughts out, and decided to help Issei.

"let's show you where the class is, we're in the same one anyway", Katase interjected. Issei looked up at her, gave her a nod and a small, kind smile. 'He must have had a rough life to be this shy and introverted. I wonder why?' she questioned silently while she started to walk away. From a certain building in the distance, a crimsoned haired girl watched the confrontation with peaked interest

"Who was that boy? I know he's new, but something about him makes me… want him.", Rias mumbled to herself. Another girl stepped out of the shower that the room owned. The room was set as an old Victorian suite, with two long sofas' and a large desk near the back wall. The girl walked out in nothing but a towel to wrap her slender body. She had waist long, black hair with purple eyes and a massive bust.

"Ara ara Rias, see a boy you want? I may want him first", The girl said suggestively, while biting her finger sexily.

"No, there's something about him Akeno, it draws me to him, yet he seems shy, maybe even emotionally damaged", Rias explained while still staring out the window at where the boy was. The girl, Akeno, dropped her sexy attitude and looked at her best friend/king in slight realisation, she may need this boy, to maybe take care of HIM.

'I hope he's good enough for the task Rias, for your sake'

-Line Break-

While Issei was traversing the corridors of the school, Issei was very uncomfortable of the amount of looks he was given. Looks of hate from some boys because he was walking with the kendo trio, others of respect for the same reason. But in the mix were looks Issei didn't understand. Longing, jealousy, even downright envy at the girls walking with this tall, handsome, shy boy. The trio was getting annoyed at the glares, especially the envy ones. They picked up the pace to get to the class.

Upon arriving at the class, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the day, Hannai told him to wait outside for the teacher to bring him into the class, and he abided to her instruction. When he heard the teacher call him, he entered the class. The second he stepped foot into the class, there was a mixed response, a look of kindness at how shy and nervous he looked, ones of lust and passion from girls as they were unconsciously drawn to him, enticing blushes from their skin. But two pairs of eyes from two certain perverts from the back where the most prominent, hatred and a killing intent.

The nervous teen made his way to the front to where the teacher was indicating him. "My name is Hyoudou Issei, please take care of me", he said shyly, then a moment later the class burst out in riot of how cute and handsome he was. Many were blushing and grinding their legs together unknowingly under the table. One of the perverts got pissed off and stormed up to the front in a fit of rage.

"You pretty boys should just die; you're not wanted here!" The monkey looking one shouted and grabbed him by his top, ripping it by accident. Gasps resonated throughout the room at the sight before them. At first they were of lust, then pity and sorrow.

Issei was confused at the moos shift, so he looked down at his shirt and his eyes shot open. All of his scars were visible, allowing everyone full view of his scarred flesh. The pervert, Matsuda, let go of his shirt and tried to apologize but Issei just ran out of the room in panic of everyone seeing him like that. He ran of the grounds in record time, not even realising the breakneck speed at which he ran at. The young boy turned the corner and rested against the wall, catching his breath, not because of the running, but of the panic.

'Oh no. I have to move school, there'll be too many questions.' He thought to himself, He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream. He looked around and saw a woman being mugged by a group of masked figures. He got pissed off at that. His father taught him that if he ever saw anyone in need of help, no matter the risk, help. He ran over to the group.

"Hey! Let her go!" He shouted while running at them. The group turned around and saw Issei. They laughed before recognising his face.

'He's the target Kokabiel wants dead! What a coincidence we meet him here!' The leader thinks to himself. He looks to his group and nods. Issei notices a slight buzz coming from the man, then he spots something about him. His hand is glowing! The glowing grows till it becomes into a spear.

'What is that?!' Issei ponders, before it's too late. He stops running for some reason and looks to the man. The spear is gone. Issei feels a wet sensation running down his arm. He looks down at his shoulder and sees the spear lodged in his bone. Wait, It's in him! Pain flares throughout his body and his brain finally registers the spear and he falls to his knees.

The man's surprised, "Huh, you're still alive after that spear hitting you. You're pretty strong, for a human." He adds. He charges up another spear as his group just laughs at his comment. Issei's instincts kick in as he jumps to the side to didge the next spear hurtling towards him. The movement sent a fresh wave of pain coursing through his body

'Shit! This hurts so fucking much! What is ths?!' He was lost in thought for a moment. It was his demise as he didn't register the spear coming at him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screams as the spear pierces his chest just below his heart. He fell to his knees, as all sound was drowned out as he stared at his blood soaked hands. He needed help.

'Please, someone, something, lend me the strength to defeat these things. Please. Please! PLEASE! **LET ME BEAT THEM!** ' he screamed in his thoughts, thinking it would go unheared, as he slowly lost hope.

[Issei…]

He tried to located the source of the call, but he couldn't move his body, he thought it was just his imagination.

[You want my help?]

"…Y-Y-Yes"

[You want to be able to beat these fallen?

"Yes"

[You want to keep your life?

"Yes!"

"What are you talking to?" The man called to Issei, thinking he went crazy from blood loss. Oh how he was wrong.

[You want to return to life? To enjoy life to its fullest?!

"YES!"  
[YOU WANT TO SEE TOSE GIRLS AGAIN?!}

" **YES! I DO!** "

[Then use my power child! Don't let these people take your life away! Show them my power! SHOW THEM NOT TO MESS WITH MY HOST!]

 **[BLANCE BREAK, ELEMENTAL ARMOUR!] "BALANCE BREAK, ELEMENTAL ARMOUR!"**

A blinding light shone throughout the street, blinding the group of muggers/fallen angels. The shout echoed around the road, shaking the ground a little bit, threatening to break the windows of nearby houses and parked cars.

"The fucks going on?! Why can't I see?!" The leader shouted at nothing. A few moments later the light died down, revealing a horror to the fallen. Where the teen used to lie, was a suit of armour. The armour was pure black with red jewels on its chest, hands and knees. The helmet had a visor which allowed nothing to be seen into it, and black wings on the back with spikes all the way up the sides.

The figure took a step forward, still looking down. It looked at its hands then looked at the group. They looked like they just saw the dead rise. In a sense, they did.

 **[Heh, haha, HAHAHAHHAHAHA]** A power surge blasted from the suit, blowing the fallen angels onto their rears, wind swirling around the teen, threating anything to enter to be torn to shreds. Lightning cackled around the ground, snaking out around a 10m radius before disapating.

 **[YOU DARE HARM MY HOST? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON SVARKOVA!]** , the voice reverberated around the area. Most of the fallen didn't know who the dragon was, but the smartest one, Drakki, knew of the dragon from legends. There was a dragon who controlled the elements, struck fear into the hearts of even the strongest gods, drained all the hope of those who faced it, and almost caused the end of the world. This dragon was called Svarkova. It was one of the strongest dragons in existence, behind Great Red and Ophis.

Drakki's face drained of all colour, his heart rate increased five-fold and his legs started shaking like mad. He got up to try and fly away, before a strong wind smacked him back to earth with a sickening crunch. His body formed a crater and his neck was bent at an unbelievable angle. The others started to panic and started to scramble up, but the lightning that was arcing along the ground grabbed them before they could make flight.

 **[YOU TRY TO KILL MY HOST, THEN TRY TO RUN OFF?! YOU PISSED ME OFF!]** Issei reached out his arm slowly and from the tips of the gauntlets, a stream of fire was bounding towards them. The group of fallen tried desperately to get out of the electrical bounds, some even trying to tear their limbs off to get free. But to no avail.

The fire spread across their body, engulfing them whole, only their screams remain. Then, silence. Issei was still for a moment, before he started to sway for a moment, then the ar our broke and he fell to the ground

[I'm sorry for taking control of your body my child, but you wouldn't be able to take the stress]

Issei was already asleep and healed from being in the armour, the only thing that'll be wrong with him tomorrow will be the tiredness from using the balance break when he was that weak, but it was need. Svarkova teleported him to his bed to rest

[Sleep well, my child]

 **END NOTE**

 **This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it. The idea came partly from LordxSesshomaru's story Earthen Fury (he's a great writer, I highly advise checking him out), and partly from the stories Longinus, Zenith Tempest. Issei's parents died in a plane crash and he was one of the only survivors, left with scars to remind him of what he lost that day. Inside him, he has the hidden Longinus, Deity's Annihilation, the dragon Svarkova. Svarkova in this story is used instead of Ddraig and Issei is emotionally scared, and it will be hard for him to interact with people, but yes, he will be part of Rias' peerage, but with a twist.**

 **If you like where this story is going, please review it, favourite it, all that good stuff, it really helps, and ill try to upload as much as I can, but with school it may be hard.**

 **See you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Deity's Annihilation_**

 **First of all, reviews!**

 **Zesterios: Firstly, thank you so much, as a new author it's amazing to see so much praise this early, it's only been about 2 hours since my first chapter, so thanks again. Secondly, that's not a bad idea, I actually quite like it so I may just add it, thanks!**

 **Indominus: Thank you very much, again it's amazing to have such praise early on, and here's the next!**

 **So with that out of the way, the next chapter!**

"Talking", Talking

'Thoughts', Thoughts

[Svarkova] Svarkova speaking to Issei

 **[Svarkova]** Svarkova speaking out loud

It was the next day, a Saturday. At the scene of destruction which happened the night before, stood a man with bright, shoulder-length red hair. The man, Sirzechs, The Devil King, summoned a magical circle next to his ear as a communication method.

"I'm here Ajuka. Yes, it's as you thought, a sacred gear, I can't tell which though, because the only hints are scorch marks and electric burns on the ground, but the Zenith's Tempest is wielded by Michael's Dulio. No, there are no witnesses left, only a handful of fallen angel feathers and a dead girl. Yes, I have ID'd her, her name is Asia Argento, an Italian nun, which is strange because Rias told me that the only church is abandoned. She has a light wound, so one of the fallen killed her. Right I'll come back now. See you there." With that last goodbye, he ended the call and shut away his circle.

'What monster could have created this much destruction and not be sensed after?' Sirzechs pondered before creating a crimson circle under him, with the Gremory crest upon it. With a flash of bright light, the devil was gone.

-Line Break-

Issei woke up with a pounding headache and aching limbs. He groaned throatily as he put great effort into sitting up. Then the voice.

[I see you are awake my child] A female voice reverberated inside is head. He winced and grabbed his head at the loud intrusion on instinct, then paled as he realised it was a voice. He jumped up and spun around with great speed, greatening the pain in his body and head, but as a true fighter, he ignored it and focused at the task at hand.

"Where are you? Who are you?" He questioned threateningly out loud.

[I am inside you, my new partner] The voice whispered dramatically to the boy.

He spun around again, searching for any blind spots he might have missed, "Stop messing, show yourself!"

[Very well then] The voice said cryptically, before Issei passed out onto his bed from being dragged into his inner world.

-Line Break-

Rias and her peerage were in the club house. Even though it was a Saturday, they were allowed into the school because the student council controlled the school, and as they were devils, the president, Sona Shitori, allowed the Gremory's access. They were called in on emergency.

"There has been an attack in Kouh. Last night, five fallen angels were killed by someone, or something." Rias announced to her group. It consisted of 4 people. Rias Gremory, the King, Akeno Himejima, the Queen, Kiba Yuuto, the Knight, and Koneko Toujou, the Rook. Kiba had blond hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He was quite handsome, a pure gentleman, and a great swordsman. Koneko was a petit girl, with short-ish white hair, with two cat clips, and hazel eyes. She was also very quiet, but not shy.

"Any word on who the attacker was Bouchou?" Kiba enquired. Rias simply shook her head and sighed in annoyance.

'Even big brother couldn't find anything useful to help us, other than maybe the abandoned church nearby.' Rias was locked in thought. She also couldn't stop thinking of a certain teen. 'Who was that boy yesterday who ran off? I want to meet him.'

-Line Break-

Issei opened his eyes after feeling a sensation of falling. He was in a new world! The surrounding landscape was obscure, like something out of art. It was a craggily mountainous area, with thunder clouds scattering across the sky, firing down at random intervals. But the stranger things were the surrounding phenomena's. Tornadoes of fire littering the land, raging on without any signs of stopping. There was also a nearby ocean, but it was floating! Bubbles of water drifted across the sky to the left of Issei, with animals inhabiting each bubble, some jumping between the two.

Issei stood, dumbfounded. Then he heard a thunderous roar coming from the sky, causing him to clap his hands on his ears to avoid being deafened. He looked up and saw a small glint of light, growing bigger at each passing second, until he could make out the shape. It looked like an animal of sorts, maybe a lizard. Then it grew closer. It was a dragon!

The dragon grew closer and closer till it hurtled into the ground close to Issei. The ground rumbled and rattled about for some moments as dust clouded the area. When it finally settled, the child got a better look at the monstrosity before him. It was a large western dragon, covered in pitch black scales and had bright blue eyes. Smoke emanated from its mouth as it spoke to Issei.

[So, you are my host?] It was a feminine voice, fit for a model, not a dragon.

"W-W-What do you want from me?" Issei asked, terrified by the beast before him, but the dragon gave a pleasant laugh.

[Well I shall introduce myself then, forgive me for forgetting my manners.] The dragon stood at full height, spread its wings and gave a horrifying roar. The ground shook, the thunder clouds started forming more and zapping louder and more frequently, the fire tornadoes turned into hurricanes and the ocean began to form into a tsunami.

[I AM SVARKOVA, THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON!] The beast roared again. Issei cowered in fear at this. Once the dragon came down from its full height, it gave Issei a small, sorrowful look.

[I have seen your life child, and know, I am sorry for all that has happened to you. A child should not have had to deal with that at such a young age.] Svarkova moved forward, more fluidly and silently than Issei could imagine possible from a creature of her size. Once she was close enough, she curled around Issei, giving him a protective bubble, with him at the centre.

"S-Svarkova was it? Why am I here?" Issei asked nervously, in case he angered the dragon.

[It is because you are my host, child. You possess the lost Longinus, Deity's Annihilation. It allows you to control all the elements, such as wind, water, fire, electricity and many more.]

"R-Right, but why do I have it?"

[Because you are pure of heart and were chosen as its rightful owner.] Svarkova explained simply.

"C-Can I call you Scarlett?" Issei asked shyly, 'Svarkova has such a long name and she suits her better, despite her appearance.'

The dragon was in thought for a moment, as Issei's nerves were growing, as he hoped he didn't anger her.

[Scarlett… Hmm, I like it.] Svarkova, Scarlett, announced fondly, asshe increased her grip on Issei, allowing him to feel safe.

Then it dawned upon Issei, "Scarlett, what happened last night? All I remember was a group if people and the leader creating something made of some weird light, then it's blurry."

Scarlett lost her fond tone and held a neutral one, [Those were fallen angels my child, and they almost killed you, but you called upon me to save you, so I gave you my strength but your body wouldn't have been able to withstand the stress, so I knocked you unconscious and took over your body and killed them. To protect you, I would do anything] The dragon added the last part lovingly, as a mother would to her child.

"But what of the girl they were mugging?" Issei inquired carefully as he was afraid of the answer.

Svarkova was silent for a moment, then spoke up. [I'm sorry Issei, one of the fallen killed her before I could save her] Scarlett admitted sadly, knowing an innocent girl was harmed when she was present.

Issei's hair covered his eyes. "I need to get stronger" He said determinedly, after a minute of silence. He looked up at the beast, tears threatening to spill form his eyes, "Please Svarkova, I need to get stronger to help those in need."

This broke Svarkova's heart, seeing Issei in this state. All she did was nod.

[Well Issei, now that's done], she added energetically, [I need to get you caught up on the supernatural word!]

 **Well that's the new chapter for you guys, I finished writing this at 2am, so if it seems rushed, sorry I'm just too tired. Any way, For those who liked Asia, I'm sorry, but it was suggested to me by a reader and I liked the idea. I have no hate to Asia, but I have other ideas. Well, Please review, favourite and all that good stuff, see you in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Deity's Annihilation_**

 **So, first off as usual, reviews!**

 **MrJakeFozzie: Thank you very much, and here you go, as requested!**

 **Ferodile: I was thinking about that, yes. I'll probably have it as he progresses through the story, thanks!**

 **Indominus: Here you go my friend!**

 **joae12: Thank you very much mate, and here's the next one!**

 **To all of those who added the story and/followed/favourited the story, thank you so much, it fills me with so much pride that people like my content, and don't be afraid to add ideas and such to the comments, it helps a lot. Any ways, on to the next one!**

"Talking", Talking

'Thoughts', Thoughts

[Svarkova] Svarkova speaking to Issei

 **[Svarkova]** Svarkova speaking out loud

 **Chapter 3**

After Svarkova informed Issei of all the supernatural in the world - this includes the three factions, the Great War, the scared gears and all the other pantheons - he was taken out of the inner world and woke up on his bed. His eyes fluttered open, as he stared at the ceiling, letting all the information Scarlett told him soak in. His train of thought was broken by his alarm, warning him he should wake up for school. He slept for a full day, learning all the information from Scarlett took time.

He got off his bed, and worked all the pain out of his limbs and headed to do his daily routine. Once he washed his face, he gazed at the mirror, as he almost fell onto the ground at the new discovery.

"My… My eyes", He said out loud. Both of his eyes changed colour. They were a bright yellow, then shifted to a light blue, and to a deep crimson and so on.

[Ah, there were some side effects from me forcing you into the balance breaker armour. When you are using your sacred gear, your eyes will change colour to each respective element you use. If it is water, they will turn blue, fire, red and so forth] Svarkova informed him.

"That's pretty cool, I guess." He focused and they changed back to their original chocolate brown. He studied his eyes a moment longer, before he continued with his routine. When he dried himself off from the shower, he went to get his uniform, noticing the rip in the shirt from the last Friday. Just looking at it made Issei nervous.

[Don't worry my child, there is nothing to fret about, it would have gotten out anyway at some point. Embrace your wounds, show people you are strong] Svarkova comforted the teen, giving him some courage.

"Okay Scarlett, I'll try," Issei added, slightly downcast at the memory, but now feeling slightly better at the thought of seeing the trio again. There was a small glint of light in Issei's eyes, adn his uniform was repaired.

"Handy trick, thanks Scarlett," Issei thanked sincerely.

[No need my boy]Svarkova added, with a hint of pride at his compliment.

After Issei got dressed, he made a small breakfast of udon noodles, and the same for his lunch. He went on his way

-Line Break-

The trio waited at the gate for the shy teen.

"I hope he shows after what happened on Friday. Damn Matsuda, I'm gonna kill him!" Hannai added furiously, pissed that the stupid pervert would do that to someone so nice. Issei walked through the gate at that moment, hearing what Hannai said.

"Please don't, he didn't do much wrong," Issei said, shyly. The three girls walked up to him with a concerned look. Issei knew what they were thinking, it was obvious after the last day. "Is there somewhere quiet we can go to before class starts?" He asked, looking around, noticing people were pointing to him and talking about him, while throwing glances of pity at him.

The girls looked at each other and nodded, knowing where to go. Hannai and Katse grabbed him by his hands without his permission, with Murayama leading the way. They led him about the grounds while he was blushing furiously, not used to the feminine contact. Once they got around the corner, they led him to a building and led him inside. He saw to sign outside the door, Kendo Club.

"Why here?" He asked curiously, not sure why here of all places.

"We are all part of the kendo club, but we don't meet up on Mondays, so it's empty today," Murayama explained to the teen. Once inside the main area, he walked himself over to the mats, and gestured them to come over. Once the girls were ever, Issei started to get nervous.

[Don't worry Issei, if these girls are really your friends, they will try to help as much as they can, they won't laugh at you.] Scarlett read right through him and confirmed him in his head. This helped him as he nodded his head in his mind and lifted his shirt to the trio.

They all gasped in shock and pity at the sight before them. They have never seen a body this scarred before in all their lives, and held sorrow for the boy.

"When I was little, we went on a holiday to Tokyo, it was my first holiday and I loved it. But on the flight home, the plane crashed, killing everyone on board, even my parents. I was the only survivor, barely kept alive. I pulled through, but now my body is covered in scars," he traced the big one from his heart to his hip as he spoke. "Each and every one of these remind me of what I lost that day, and I miss them so much."

He had unshed tears all the way through his speech, but now they fell freely, showing his true emotions. Hannai just pulled his hands away from his shirt, allowing it to drop back into place, and embraced him. Normally he would freeze from such a beautiful girl holding him, but now he just held her back with passion as he needed someone to hold now.

The other two joined as well, wanting to comfort the boy in his time of distress. After about 10 minutes of his non-stop tears, they slowed down to a halt and Issei pulled away from the girls.

"Thank you all so much, I'm so happy to have people to care about me again." He confessed with a sad smile.

"Not a problem Issei-san, we're friends, and friends help each other out in times of need," Katase informed him kindly. The bell then rang, signalling the start of class. Issei pulled his blazer on, and walked with the girls to class.

-Line Break

Rias spotted Issei with the trio of girls and her spirit immediately lifted, she then blushed furiously, 'Why am I acting like this? He's only a boy, and I haven't even met him yet.' Rias questioned in her mind as she left the club room to go to her class.

-Line Break-

Issei re-entered the class for the first time since the incident. The girls led him to his seat, which was in the middle of the class, Katase was to his right, Murayama was in front and Hannai was to his left. The class started to slowly fill until it was the two perverts turn to enter. Issei started to get scared of the two, even though he was about a head and a half taller, very built, and had a top-class Longinus with a very protective dragon. Despite all of that, he was still scared.

The smaller one, Matsuda came over, looking apologetically and rubbing the back of his head, but before he could say anything, the trio all stood up in unison, stopping him in his place. The two knew the wrath of the kendo club after one of their many peeking sessions. When the pervert realised he wouldn't be able to get through the girls, he just sighed and kept walking to his desk at the back, feeling very guilty and asshole-ish.

Then the teacher walked in and the class started. Issei payed attention in class and was very intelligent, allowing the teacher to catch him up on the notes he missed very easily. All around the class when he was answering were looks of lust and want. Even the trio felt the need to be closer to him. The only entity that knew the reason was Svarkova, who intentionally skipped out on telling Issei that dragons attract people to them naturally, making him be-able to get used to the female body and hopefully recover.

Once the class ended for lunch, the girls brought Issei to the cafeteria, where Rias and her peerage where there. Issei didn't see them as a couple of girls came to talk to him, one even asked him out, to the despair of the trio, but he politely and shyly declined, making the trio sigh in relief. Rias noted this and was drawn even closer to him, seeing how kind and selfless and broken he was. She wanted to help him. She NEEDED to help him.

Rias was making her way to the group, but the trio wanted to somewhere where people wouldn't swarm Issei as they can see his discomfort with all the people talking to him and asking him out. The trio dragged Issei out of the room and make their way to the roof. He hesitated fro a moment as he saw a glimpse of red in amongst the crowds, but he was pulled out of the room before he could get a good look at the source. Rias was disappointed at his lack of presence and felt a pang of jealousy of the girls, before returning to her group, swatting away their questions.

Once lunch ended, the rest of school passed like normal, but Rias was growing more restless at each passing second at not being able to converse with the shy boy. Once class ended, she quickly sought out Issei with the help of her best friend and rival, Sona, who kindly gave Rias the details of Issei's schedule, trying to make it to his class, navigating the growing crowds trying to get home quickly.

Rias made it to his class too late, as it was empty. Rias stomped her foot on the ground in annoyance at the bad luck she was having. She needed to find him before she went mad with need. She bolted out the main entrance as she went to find the teen.

-Line Break-

Issei made his way out the front gate as he split up with the girls, who made their own way home. He relished the silence. His mind troubled by something and Svarkova could sense it.

[What is wrong Issei?] Svarkova inquired curiously.

'I feel like the whole day someone wanted to talk with me,' he conversed silently to the dragon.

[Pretty much everyone in the school wanted to talk with you, child] Svarkova joked.

'No, this one was more desperate. And I kept seeing glimpses of red every time I felt it, but I couldn't make out their face with the crowds,' Issei added, getting lost in a train of thought. The she-dragon kept silent at this, not wanting to disturb the boy. He was snapped out of it by a flap of wings from above. A single black feather floated from above.

[ISSEI MOVE!] Svarkova screamed in his mind. He quickly side-stepped, narrowly avoiding a large spear of light that embedded itself into the pavement. He heard a low, throaty chuckle from above as he turned his gaze that way. It was a man in a fedora, with a black trench-coat, which kept the length of his body.

"Quick reactions kid, doesn't matter though, I have orders to kill you from the boss, an order's an order!" He finished as he flung another lance at the child, which he backed away from, without realising the second spear which was sent as it pierced just below his liver.

He shouted out in pain as he held his side. 'Scarlett I need a hand!' Issei remarked to the dragon, but before she could reply, a second light spear was sent right through his right lung. All feeling left the boy's body as he fell to the ground.

"Good job at dodging the first two, but for a human, it's only natural you don't stand a chance against a fallen. HAHAHAHHAHAHA, sorry kid, gotta run. Remember my name in the afterlife. I am Dohnaseek!" He concluded as he flew off into the night.

His body went limp as Svarkova's cries for his attention went unheard. He just stared at his bloody hands. 'Huh, red again. I wonder who that was the whole day,' his thoughts drifted away in his state of blood loss.

-Line Break- Rias wondered the streets as she turned a corner and saw a gruesome seen. A boy was on the floor bleeding from multiple wounds. She rushed over to his body and came to a horrifying realisation. It was him! It was the boy she was so drawn to! He was losing his consciousness as the seconds passed. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him in this state.

'He didn't deserve this! He was just a kind, shy, emotionally broken boy. He didn't need this in his life.' She thought. She gasped as an idea formed in her head. 'I can save him. He might not have any power, but I need to save him! He shouldn't have died!' She shouted in her head as she summoned a magic circle by her side and pulled out her remaining pieces. 1 Bishop, 1 Rook, 1 Knight and 8 Pawns 5 of which were mutation. 3 of the mutated pieced were gifts from her mother, and 2 generated by the evil piece system. Rias placed a singular pawn piece on his chest. The piece glowed brightly, but died down as the piece remained untaken by his body.

'No, no, No, NO! What's happening?! Why isn't it working?!' She panicked as she franticly dropped all her remaining pieces onto his chest, then she gasped in shock and awe. All 8 Pawn pieces glowed. Even the mutation pieces. She was in amazement. 'How strong is he?' She pondered, entranced, before remembering the task at hand.

The Heiress of Gremory made her chant for his reincarnation, and the light around Issei died down, allowing Rias to see Issei's chest rising and falling, showing he was alive, but barely. She sighed from exhaustion from using 8 pieces worth 13 possible pieces. Rias summoned her trademark magic circle and teleported them to his house as he was dropped onto his bed. Rias watched on in lovingness at her new pawn, and lust at the need of the boy. She undressed, letting out her massive breasts and letting her hair fall down her flawless body. She climbed onto the bed with him and clung to him to start the healing process.

Rias blushed heavily at the contact. 'What's happening to me? Why is it every time I'm with him my body gets hot?' Rias wondered as she continued her healing till she drifted to sleep, alongside him. Her new Pawn.

 **So, this is the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed, Review, favourite and all that good stuff if you like. If you have any questions or ideas, don't be afraid to input them, it helps a lot. Anyway, see you in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Deity's Annihilation_**

 **Before I start anything, I have made some minor changes to chapter three, shown to me by a review from Praise Helix (, and I have updated it, though it's nothing major. So, if you want to see what has changed, the main parts that have changed are in the cafeteria scene and before he's about to die. Just some different thoughts and observations.**

 **With that out of the way, reviews:**

 **Zestarios: Thank you very much my friend, it seems you like my content a lot, which I'm happy for :), also happy birthday, hope you got what you wanted, and don't worry, he'll get what he deserves.**

 **Praise Helix ( : Thank you very much for pointing those things out, now that I read that, it makes a lot more sense what you said. So, now Issei will call Svarkova Scarlett, but I'll address her as Svarkova when I narrate. What you said about me not going into great detail is on purpose. I'm saving all the detail for the ORC.**

 **ferodile: Don't worry, I have a plan for the trio, though one is not what she seems. Thank you for the praise as well.**

 **Indominus: Thanks a lot, and here you go my friend.**

 **Well, now that all the other stuff is out of the road, on to the next one!**

"Talking", Talking

'Thoughts', Thoughts

[Svarkova] Svarkova speaking to Issei

 **[Svarkova]** Svarkova speaking out loud

 **Chapter 4**

 _It was about 3:14 am, on a flight coming from Tokyo, its destination, Kouh. Most people were asleep, due to the lateness of the flight. But this excludes one young boy. Our protagonist, Issei. He was with his parents, who were asleep to his right side as he was on the aisle seat. The young boy was 11 years old, not having many friends, but he was fine with that, he prefers his company, and his parents company over loud crowds of people._

 _He was enveloped in his book he got as a present from his parents at his birthday. It was a book his father wrote himself, but none the less, the boy was entranced in it. He was too busy studying its contents that he didn't realise how late it was._

 _Meanwhile, on the ground below, a group of people stood in a field, looking up at the passing vehicle. The leader of the group the first one who spoke up. "He is on that flight. We need to kill Revous Hyoudou. He is too powerful to be left alive. Olou, shoot it down." The man ordered._

 _The man was about 6"3, had an ominous aura to him and was very pale. But the main features that stood out about him where his ears and eyes. His ears were pointy and elf-like, while he had pale pink eyes. He was a cadre class fallen angel._

 _"_ _But Lord Kokabiel, should we really do that?" One of his subordinates asked, sceptically, but nervously, not wanting to get on his bad side. "I mean, there are civilians on board, we could just wait till he lands and ta- "_

 _He was interrupted by a light spear through his heart. "Anyone else who doesn't follow my orders will be next!" The Kokabiel warned the others, while spreading his 8 wings, asserting his dominance._

 _The other 4 didn't miss a beat as they charged up their light spears and all launched in unison, sending them right into the flight path of the carrier._

 _Issei was suddenly jerked out of his seat, being sent down the aisle, as an explosion ripped the back half of the plane in half. His foot was trapped between two chairs as he lay unconscious. Revous and Madena Hyoudou were snapped out of their slumber and quickly assessed the situation._

 _Madena spoke first, "We have to protect Issei!" She shouted over the sound of the rushing wind and the roars of the flames so her husband could hear her._

 _Madena was a human, with light brown, long, flowing hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was the perfect mother. Kind, caring, accepting and loved Issei and her husband to a fault. Her husband, Revous, on the other hand, had short black hair, piercing yellow eyes and a face fit for a male model. He came from the devil clan of Ikrand, a house known for their power of electricity. It was one of the 72 pillars, though it was disbanded as he married a human and gave up his name for the sake of Issei, so he could live a normal life._

 _Issei was born fully human though, which was a surprise to the couple, as Madena would never cheat on her husband, as she loved him unconditionally, and he knew she wouldn't. It was only a small chance that a child of a mixed-race marriage would be only one of the races exclusively, but it was a possibility. They did sense a sacred gear. But they never would have believed that it would have been Deity's Annihilation. It did make sense in a way, as it was an elemental Longinus and his house specialised in lighting magic._

 _Revous nodded his head in a heart-beat. He could have saved himself, but he loved his child more than life, and the mother loved Issei as much, if not more, as she was happy he took her place as a survivor._

 _The devil cast a defensive spell around Issei, but before he could fortify the strength, the plane crashed to the ground. Issei was still unconscious when 15 minutes later as a rescue crew came to help. They found he was the only survivor, only sustaining minor, non-life threating wounds._

 _The child woke up in the hospital 12 days later, alone in the world, to fend for himself. Unware of the being inside him, or the sacrifices his parents made to him._

-Line Break-

Issei shot awake from the same nightmare he has every night, the crash. He was dripping in sweat and struggled to catch his breath. He was having a panic attack!

[Issei! Snap out of it! Breathe!] Svarkova assured him. After listening to her advice, the teen calmed down and steadied his breathing. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in his room.

[Okay, see? You're fine now, my child.] Svarkova crooned maternally.

"T-Thanks Scarlett, I needed that. What happened yesterday?" He conversed aloud to the dragon, before freezing at a yawn to his left. He slowly looked over, dreading what he would see. His eyes rested upon a crimson-haired beauty. He pondered for a moment, thinking about the flashes of red in school the day before, trying to piece everything together.

Rias' eyes fluttered open and she sat up to stretch. Issei then started to realised there was a girl in his bed. And to make matters worse, she was naked! He fell out of bed with a yelp and averted his eyes.

Rias looked over to where the commotion was, spotting Issei on the floor. She giggled slightly before crawling to the edge of the bed, allowing her large breasts, swing freely in front of Issei, making him blush furiously.

"W-W-What?! W-Why are you in my b-bed, n-n-naked?! Wait, who are you?!" He fired out questions without even taking time to breathe in between. Rias just laughed at the teens nervousness, before answering his questions.

"I am Rias Gremory. Hi to you too!" The red head joked lightly as Issei as his gaze was still averted. This made her blush slightly. 'He's not looking at me? Normal teens his age would just oogle at my chests, some may even force themselves upon me. But he, he is different…' She observed.

"W-Why are you in my room, naked?" He asked again, after not getting an answer the first time.

"I was healing you, you got beat up pretty badly yesterday. You almost died, so I made you into a devil and healed you." Rias confessed like it was nothing.

"Oh, okay then-Wait what?! That was real?! And what do you mean devil?" Issei did a double take, then asked, confused. He was looking into her eyes at this point, not bothering to pay attention to her nakedness anymore, he was just confused.

"You were almost killed by that fallen angel yesterday, but I came across you and reincarnated you into my servant." Rias explained simply, as if she was telling the weather. Issei's mouth opened slightly at this. Svarkova taught him about reincarnation with devils, so he understood the concept.

"Then, thank you Rias-sama," Issei bowed his head to the Heiress, "I owe you my life."

Rias was dumbfounded at this. She never expected this reaction. She expected him to deny her claims or even refuse to listen to her and tell her to get out. She looked on at the boy who was still bowing, at amazement.

"I-It's okay, being a servant for my house isn't nearly as bad as it sounds. The Gremory household treats their servants with love, as their own." Rias reached over and tilted his chin up so she could see his face. He had a fake smile, yet she could see the constant sadness in his eyes.

'What could have caused him this much pain, that he's always sad. He always has this look in his eyes. I want to help him. I need to.'

"Wait, how did you accept that I was a devil so easily? And the fallen angel?" She enquired, curious.

[I think it is time I introduced myself, Issei.] Svarkova Informed him. The newly made devil stood up.

Issei's eyes shone brightly, before turning dragonic and started to shift colours right before Rias, who sat in amazement, not caring about her still being naked.

 **[I am Svarkova, The Elemental Dragon, and Issei is my host. He wields the lost Longinus Deity's Annihilation, the first person in existence.]** Svarkova revealed herself to Rias, and watched as her expression changed from amazement at the sudden voice, to downright horror and wonder at the same time as she heard who the voice belonged to. **[I know who you are Rias Gremory, the Heir to the house of Gremory. Issei was attacked by fallen not too long ago as well. He was almost killed, but I forced balance breaker so he wouldn't be killed. He has only known of the supernatural for a few days.]**

"S-S-Svarkova?! The famed Elemental Dragon who almost cause the end of the world?!" Rias stuttered out in fear. Issei was amazed by this statement, as he stayed silent throughout the who confrontation.

 **[Do not fret, my darling, those days have passed and I now only care of Issei's wellbeing.]** Svarkova reassured her, lovingly. She also added, **[I know that you were telling the truth about your house loving their servants. If he was going to be treated as a tool, I would have never let you reincarnate him, so know, I trust you Rias Gremory.]**

"So that's why he took all 8 of my pawns. Even the 5 mutated pieces." Rias deduced aloud.

"U-Umm Rias-sama?" Issei interrupted her train of thought. He averted his head again, with his eyes returning to their normal state. He was sporting a massive blush.

"Hmm?" She questioned him.

"Y-You still don't have clothes on." He pointed out. She just looked down at her naked body, and picked up her uniform she placed beside the bed. She stood up and replaced each piece. Issei waited patiently, still facing the wall, wearing only his school trousers, with small blood stains on them.

When Rias was finished, she gazed at Issei's back in shock. It was scarred beyond belief. She studied his back in pity and sorrow. She then spoke up, "Issei… What happened to you?" Rias asked him, wondering what could have possibly happened to him.

He started to tear up and he slowly turned to face her. She gasped when she saw his front. It was way worse than his back, and the main scar of his chest was horrifying. She covered her mouth with her hand as she studied his body. As a child, this would have taken up most of his body.

He had a small, sad smile, "We were coming back from a holiday in Tokyo. Just my parents and me, not business, no calls from work. A week of justus, as a family. It was the best time of my life. I was never the most popular child in school, but I didn't mind, I loved spending time with my parents. It was on the plane back." He walked over to his bed side table, opened it and pulled out its contents. A book. "My father made this for me, it was for my birthday. That was what the holiday was for. This was the last thing they gave me." His tears started to fall freely now. Rias could only listen to this boy's story, wanting to help.

"It was about 3:15am on a flight from Tokyo to Kuoh, when the back of the plane blew up. I was flown into the aisle, knocked out. I woke up from a coma about 2 weeks later. I was the only survivor. They said they found two bodies covering me. It was my parents. They saved me. They are the reason I'm alive." He now broke down in tears from recounting his parents last moments.

Two hand snaked around his stomach as Rias held him from behind, comforting him. "It's okay Issei, you have me now. You aren't alone anymore!" Rias started to cry as well, from the teen opening up for her, which she knows isn't easy.

Issei broke free of her hold, which she was disappointed at, before she was pulled to him in a strong, protective embrace. He wasn't alone anymore, and he wasn't going to lose her. The woman who saved him.

She blushed at his contact, before snuggling into his chest. 'I… I feel so safe when he holds me. What… What's happening to me?'

-Line Break-

After Issei broke the embrace nearly 30 minutes later, Rias craved for his touch more, but held her tongue as his clock informed them that school would start soon. Issei let Rias have a shower first while he prepared breakfast.

When she came down the stairs to the kitchen, she entered, skin still slightly wet, and her hair dangling freely.

"W-Wow." He said out loud by accident.

"What?" Rias asked, bemused, thinking he was a pervert.

"N-Nothing, it's just that you are very beautiful Rias-sama." Issei confessed nervously, rubbing his neck. At that comment, Rias blushed furiously, her face going the same shade as her hair. Her heart fluttered at that remark. No-one, apart her family, had called her beautiful before. And given that it was Issei who said it, she loved it.

"T-Thank you Issei, and call me Bouchou now, because I'm the president of the Occult Research Club. You will be joining it as well, as everyone in it are devils." Rias explained to the teen, still blushing at his last remark.

"O-Okay Bouchou. Call me Ise then, my parents did." Issei added. She nodded kindly and Issei made his way to the shower and did his daily routine. When they were both ready, they left for school.

-Line Break-

Once the two got into the gate, almost every eye were on the two. Most looks were of sadness, that either Rias or Issei was taken, but a few of envy and jealousy. The girls wanted Issei and the boys wanted Rias.

Rias, on instinct, took Issei's hand in her own. Issei blushed and looked at Rias, who was also blushing, but with a comforting smile on her face.

'Scarlett, I noticed this before. Why does almost every girl in the school look at me like this?' Issei inquired the dragon.

[Well, beside the fact the girls find you attractive, dragons attract people to them. Most of the dragon sacred gear wielders had girls flocking them, it's natural for members of the opposite sex to be drawn to you unconsciously.] Svarkova explained to the boy.

When they reached the school doors, Rias stopped and turned to Issei, "I will send someone to get you later Ise. Bye!" Rias departed with that last word. He watched as the beautiful teen turned the corner and sigh in content at his life now. It wasn't perfect, but he was happy. He then made his way into the school to start the day.

 **Well, I didn't plan for Issei's and Rias' relationship to grow so quickly, but it happened, and it's gonna stay that way. I have big plans for the future now, and I used this chapter to set the groundworks. Keep that book in mind, it will be very important in the future**

 **Well, if you liked this chapter, review, favourite and all that good stuff, it really helps, and don't be afraid to drop ideas in the comments. See you in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Deity's Annihilation_**

 **No reviews from the last one, so straight into the story. Here's the next one!**

"Talking", Talking

'Thoughts', Thoughts

[Svarkova] Svarkova speaking to Issei

 **[Svarkova]** Svarkova speaking out loud

 **{Mode Change}** Mode change

Chapter 5-

Issei, after parting with Rias, made his way to his class, ignoring the spreading rumours passing around him. Once he made it to his class, he got jumped by a figure, with their chest accidently pushing against his face.

"Issei! Why didn't you tell us about Rias-oneesama!" Katase shouted, annoyed. Murayama looked on at the scene, holding in a laugh. But Hannai looked nervous, even scared at the mention of Rias. Issei couldn't see this behind Katase's breasts though.

The boy just stood frozen to the spot as Katase hugged him, proud.

"I'm so happy for you! You've improved so much! Katase praised the teen.

Issei just tore himself from her grasp, panting from the lack of oxygen. Katase realised what she was doing and blushed madly, but before she could apologise and explain herself, the teacher walked into the class and the day began.

Issei could barely concentrate during the whole day as all he could think about was Rias. He couldn't explain what he was thinking, only that his heart knew. He loved her. He was broken from his trance when he saw Hannai looking at him with a regretful look on her face, like she had to do something she didn't want to.

'I can't. I-I can't kill him. Why Kokabiel? Why do you torment this child so much? All he wants are friends and to not be alone anymore!' She screamed in her head, torn between not wanting to die, yet not wanting to kill this sweet, innocent boy. 'He hasn't done anything wrong!'

There was only one reason these thoughts circulated through her head. She was a fallen angel. She was known as one of the most beautiful angels in Heaven, second to Gabriel of course. She fell because of a man.

-Flashback-

 _Hannai was coming back from a job exorcizing a spirit from a little girl. She liked to walk out stress after jobs. She was in her hometown, Kouh. She passed through a park with a water fountain in the centre of it. The angel heard light footsteps running. She turned to see who it was and if they needed help, but she was forced against the fountain, unable to move due to strong arms pinning her to the stone._

 _"_ _Well, well, well. What do we have here? Someone who wants to get fucked!" The man said, with a heavy Russian accent. She tried to release herself from his arms, but he had her stuck. He lifted her dress and she tried to scream, but his hand clasped her mouth, with a slow shake of his head, he signalled that there will be no more screaming._

 _He trailed his hand up her thigh. Her problem was, she promised to God that she wouldn't harm another human, but if her innocence was taken, she would be cast out of Heaven. She teared up, knowing there was no way out of this that would keep her an angel._

 _"_ _AaaaAAAGGGHHHH!" She screamed as a blinding light took hold of both their bodies and his head was blown off. His hands went limp and his body fell onto the ground. She felt a searing pain pass throughout her body, and make its way to her back. More specifically her wings._

 _After a moment, the pain passed as she lay on the ground, sobbing. She unfurled her wings and gasped in shock. They were black, as black as night. She continued to cry, not caring that her wings were out, as a figure approached her. She looked up, tears still streaming down her face._

 _"_ _You are one of us now, don't worry my child. I am Azazel, I will take care of you."_

-Flashback End-

Hannai dwelled in her past, before she realised Issei was looking at her with a concerned gaze.

"Are you okay? You look sad." Issei whispered to her. She blushed a small bit at his concern, before nodding her head slightly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Issei-san." Hannai confirmed for him. His gazed lingered for a moment longer, then he smiled at her. Not his usual fake smile, but a real, sincere smile, that made her heart flutter.

'I-I can't do it… I CAN'T!'

-Line Break-

At the start of lunch, a man came into the room, and all the girls swarmed him. It was Kiba Yuuto. He made his way to Issei's seat while kindly denying all the girls advances to him.

"Issei Hyoudou, I am Kiba, Rias sent me to get you." He introduced himself kindly.

"Look! The two princes of Kuoh together, I might faint!" One of the girls shouted out as the others agreed. Issei just blushed, and nodded at Kiba. They both managed to navigate the cluster of Horney females and made their way to the Occult Research club room.

Once inside, it was only Kiba and Issei in the room, but also a figure behind a shower curtain.

"I've brought him Bouchou." Kiba stated to the girl taking a shower in the corner.

"Excellent, thank you Kiba. Take a seat Ise, the others will join us soon. The teen looked around the room and sat on a seat opposite the Swordsman. After about two minutes, another person entered the room, a small girl with white hair, Koneko. She sat beside Issei, too close for his comfort.

Koneko sensed pain and hurt from his past and related to him on a level, with her sister. She wanted to comfort the boy, as Rias once did to herself. Koneko pulled out a packet of crisps and offered Issei one.

"T-Thank you very much." Issei kindly took the offered food and gave the girl a small smile, which made her blush slightly. As he said that, another figure entered the room. It was a tall girl with pitch black hair, purple eyes and massive breasts, not that Issei cared about that last part.

"Ara ara, a new person, nice to meet you." Akeno greeted.

"N-Nice to meet you to." Issei offered back, shyly. Akeno saw this a giggled slightly, noticing his shy personality.

Rias then came out of the shower, with a towel around her waist, still dripping some droplets. Issei blushed at this.

"Now that everyone is here, let's introduce ourselves to our newest member."

Kiba stood up and bowed formally. "I am Kiba Yuuto, I'm also a second year. Let's get along, okay?" Kiba introduced himself for a second time.

Koneko stood up and bowed her head. "Koneko Toujou, first year." Koneko introduced herself simply, not speaking much.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, nice to meet you. I'm a third year." The long-haired beauty introduced herself, bowing to the young man.

"And I am Rias Gremory, third year. I am also your new master. We are all devils." After she said the last statement, all the ORC members released their wings, amazing Issei.

"W-Well, I'm Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet all of you." Issei bowed politely.

[I think it is time Issei. Show me to them.] Svarkova informed him, speaking for the first time since school started. Issei just nodded.

Issei stood up straight again and his eyes shone brightly, alerting the devils, all apart from Rias who was amazed the second-time round. "I am also the wielder of the lost Longinus, Deity's Annihilation."

His eyes shifted to dragonic and started to shift colours. [ **I am Svarkova, I am the Elemental Dragon!]** Svarkova also introduced herself, petrifying and amazing all the devils.

"Scarlett saved me from fallen angels the first time, and she told me about the supernatural. I got killed by another fallen and Rias-sama saved me. I am forever in her debt." He bowed to his king at the last part. Rias just sighed happily and approached him. She embraced him, still damp from the shower.

"I told you Ise, you owe me nothing, just make me proud." Rias told him with a blush. The blush grew as he hugged her back.

"Thank you Bouchou." Issei whispered to her, increasing her blush drastically at his proximity. She felt warm and safe in his arms. Like nothing could tear them apart. Issei let go, to her disappointment, and walked back a step to see her face.

"I will try my best to make you proud Bouchou. I promise." Issei said, with determination burning in his eyes, wanting to be able to repay the woman who saved his life and give him purpose again.

"I know you will my Ise." Rias held his cheek with her hand.

"Bouchou, there's been word of a stray nearby. The Arch-Duke wants us to eliminate it." Akeno broke the scene they were having, earning a hidden scowl by Rias, but she suppresses that and nods.

"Okay Ise, time for your first fight under me." Rias declares and sets up a magic circle. One blinding flash later, and the club room was empty.

-Line Break-

Outside an old, abandoned warehouse, a bright flash occurred out of thin air, and 5 teens emerged. Issei and Koneko covered their noses as their heightened senses as a dragon and nekomata, respectively, give them more acute senses.

"Bloodlust." They both said at the same time. It was here.

"Right, when we get in there, I'll give out orders of what to do. Issei I want you to only attack on my say so, okay?" Rias gave her game talk.

"Got it." Issei announced with determination in his eyes. Rias nodded to the group and Koneko bashed in the door, using her rook strength, with a swift kick. They poured in, and observed the room, scanning every inch of the premises. It was very quiet, then came a scuttling noise from the back of the large storage area, earning the full attention of the peerage.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A Feminine voice called out, but it was hard and cold.

"Stray devil Vaizor, as the Heiress of the Gremory House, we have been ordered to kill you." Rias declares loudly. Loud stomps were heard resonating around the vast, almost empty space. High up, behind a pillar, came a young female, but only her top half, and she was completely top less, showing off her large breasts.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…" The naked female stray, Vaizor laughed evilly.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias declared loudly. The rest of the beast emerged. It had four massive, beast legs and a normal upper half.

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body apart, and colour it in red just like your hair!" The monster barked, but Buchou just laughed.

"Strays sure do speak in a stylish manner. Kiba!"

"Yes!" The swordsman sprinted ahead of the group. Issei only barely caught a glimpse of him using his dragonic eyes.

"Ise, you know of evil pieces, right?" Rias turned to Issei and asked.

"Yes, Scarlett told me briefly about them. There is the King, Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight and Pawn, right?" Issei looked to his president and told her.

"Yes, that's correct. Kiba's position is the Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have incredible speed"

The stray devil pulled a spear out from behind it and aimed for Kiba, while still having trouble keeping him in sight

"Kiba's weapons of choice are swords." Rias pointed out. Kiba stopped and suddenly he was holding a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword reflected the light of the moon.

Kiba dissapeared and a moment later, the monster howled at the moon in pain. When Issei looked at Vaizor again, both of its arms were cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushed out of its wounds.

"This is Kiba's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight." There was a shadow near the monster's legs and Koneko appeared.

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is extremely powerful strength and defense." Rias continued, though Issei could have guessed that Koneko was a Rook with the strength she showed outside on the door.

The devil lifted its giant foot and stomped on Koneko, but a brief second later, its whole body was being lifted into the air. The cat girl reappeared, with only slightly torn clothes.

"…Fly." The petite girl stated simply.

Koneko jumped high and punched into the monster's stomach very sharply. A sound of a gunshot went off in the storehouse as the enormous body of the monster got sent into the wall behind it.

"Lastly, Akeno." Rias rounded off.

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?" Akeno pondered, while lightly biting her finger seductively.

The Queen just giggled as she made her way to where the beast was imprinted into the wall.

"Akeno is my Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Issei heard Akeno converse to the monster, still in the wall. She put her hand toward the sky and a flash could be seen through the glass on the roof. At the same moment, a lightning bolt was sent down from the Heavens – metaphorically – and stuck the beast.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!" Vaizor managed to get out trough clattering teeth of the volts coursing through its body. Smoke poured out from its skin.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias explains. Issei was taken back by the last part, but didn't comment.

"Bouchou, can I show my powers to the group?" Issei asks politely to his King, who just nodded kindly at the shy Pawn.

"Okay Ise. Akeno! Let Ise show us his powers." Rias called out to the Queen who made her way back, a content smile plastered on her face.

'Scarlett, is it okay with you If I can use your power again?' Issei asked the being inside of him, while walking up to the monster.

[Of course, my child. There is no need to ask. Show this stray who it messes with. Show them the power of The Elemental Dragon!] Svarkova prepped him. He nodded as his eyes changed to draconic.

When he was close enough, he stopped moving and closed his eyes, imagining power course through his body, traveling to his centre, ready to release.

'Okay Scarlett, let's do this!'

 **"** **Balance Break, Elemental Armour!" [Balance Break, Elemental Armour!]**

 **{Mode change, Raging Fire Opposer!}**

An explosion of fire occurred in the middle of the room, washing the devils with raw power, but not harming them. In fact, all the girls felt warm and safe, a fire also growing in them. Once the fire settled down, everyone present gasped at the sight before them.

A suit made of a pitch-black metal formed around the boy, but there were flames snaking around his whole surface area. In his helmet, fire streamed out of the mouth piece and his eye pieces were tinted red. But despite all the flames, he didn't feel the heat or pain. In fact, it filled him with power. In his right hand, a sword was present, covered in flames with a dragon hilt.

Issei took a step forward, and stood still after that. Then to everyone's amazement and Vaizors horror, he disappeared. Even Kiba was amazed, even he couldn't follow his speed.

There was a clanging sound as he reappeared in the same spot from the moment before. Everything was still, apart from the flames, for a moment before the monster fell apart, clear cut wounds around its body, and covered in flames.

Issei was still, before the suit deactivated and as he fell to the ground, Rias caught him.

"S-Sorry if I went overboard Bouchou." The Pawn apologized tiredly to his King. Rias just giggled at his words.

"Not a problem Ise, I'm just happy you weren't hurt. You are really strong. You made me proud." Rias confessed with a smile on her face, at the braveness at her Pawn on his first fight.

Issei's face lit up with an amazing smile that made Rias want him to smile more often.

"T-Thank you Bouchou." Issei said, before passing out, unconscious. Rias giggled again and held him to her chest as she was happy with him. Again, she felt warm and safe by holding him, even though he was asleep.

'I… I think I have fallen for you, my Ise.' Rias confessed in her thoughts. Akeno summoned a magic circle and transported everyone to the clubroom.

Rias praised everyone, as they made their way home. Rias made her own circle and sent her and Issei through, onto his bed. She set him down, as she undressed.

'Thank you.' Rias thought, looking at the man she loved. She crawled into bed beside him, not caring that either one of them have had a shower, and just lay on his chest.

His arm came up and wrapped her to his chest. She blushed madly and looked up to him. His eyes were open slightly, and held a sincere smile on his face. He was truly happy. Rias just smiled back and nuzzled into his neck as he pulled her closer to him, and they drifted off to sleep.

 **Well, that's the next chapter done. Rias and Issei's relationship is growing a lot faster than planned, but I'm happy with it. If you liked this chapter, review, favourite and all that good stuff. It really helps to know your content is liked.**

 **I'm out, see you in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Deity's Annihilation_**

 **Okay, first off, reviews.**

 **Zestarios: I'm not sure about adding them yet as I'm still in the progress of finishing the light novel and haven't officially encountered them, so I have yet to decide, and I will update every time I feel like writing, I don't want my work to be forced. Thanks a lot bud, here's the next!**

 **RangerElk76: Thanks for reading and I hope you like the rest!**

 **Indominus: Here you go my friend!**

 **Well with that aside, I hope everyone has had a great start of the year, and I hope the bests for the rest of the year. Here's the next one!**

"Talking", Talking

'Thoughts', Thoughts

[Svarkova] Svarkova speaking to Issei

 **[Svarkova]** Svarkova speaking out loud

 **{Mode Change}** Mode change

Chapter 6

Issei jolted awake, throat sore from screaming in his sleep, dripping in sweat. He started having a panic attack in the dark of his room, struggling to catch his breath. He tried to sit up but his muscles were locked in place, adding to his terror.

A warmth spread across his body as he opened his eyes to see a naked Rias sitting over him trying to calm him down.

"Ise! It's okay! It was just a dream! I'm here." Rias comforted him with a smooth, loving voice. Issei looked up at her, his draconic vision working in the darkness. His breathing slowed to a normal pace, and his sweating stopped. Rias just held him, showing he wasn't alone anymore.

"Was it your nightmare again?" Rias asked calmly, trying to find out the source of his anguish. He just nodded weakly, his strength returning to his body once more. Rias just looked down at him, not caring at her nakedness. She only wanted to soothe the scared and emotional boy.

She let go of his arms that he was flailing only moments before. When she released him, his arms snaked up and pulled her into a tight embrace, but not too restricting. He just held her as her presence warmed him to his core.

She blushed at his grasp, but held him back with equal passion. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes, enjoying each other in silence. Issei then whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Bouchou." Rias just smiled, happy with their positions.

"In private, call me Rias please. When it's just us." Rias asked the boy, wanting to hear the man she loved call her by her name.

"Okay. Rias." Issei whispered in her ear. That made her hot. She hasn't been called her name by other people than her family. This made her so happy she could cry.

"Rias?" Issei questioned, still by her ear.

"Yes, my Ise?"

"I…"

"What is it?" Rias pushed further, moving her head away to look into his beautiful eyes.

"I… I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I can't help it." Issei confessed nervously at her possible reactions.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." Rias comforted the boy.

"Okay… I-I… I love you." Issei confesed, his heart pounding at the thought of her turning him down. Rias just sat, staring into his eyes. He took this the wrong way.

"I-I'm sorry I'll go-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Rias smashed her soft lips against his. He was surprised for a moment, but kissed back without any restrictions. They kissed for about a minute before they had to part to gather air. They sat panting, gazing into each other's eyes. Rias' were slightly glazed over in love.

"I love you too Ise. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way so I didn't say. I… I didn't want to lose you!" Rias confessed, tears threating to fall from her blue-green eyes. This made Issei's heart do a leap in his chest. It physically hurt to see his love cry.

He just renewed the embrace, holding her to him as it was his turn to comfort her.

"I would never leave you. I love you Rias. So much. Please don't cry, I hate it." Issei still held her as she started to cry. Neither of them said a word, as they just lay on the bed, holding each other.

After Rias stopped crying at his possible reactions, she leaned up and continued to stare in his eyes, loving the way he looked at her. He was hers. Only hers.

Rias gave him a peck on the lips as their alarm went off, showing the need to get ready for school. Rias lifted herself off the boy and stood in all her naked glory. Issei would have normally averted his eyes at this sight, but he just took in all her beauty. She blushed under his gaze, but loved every second of his gaze.

After Issei got up as well, he started breakfast for the two as she showered off his sweat from the nightmare. She didn't mind having his scent on her, but for hygiene she had to rid her skin of it, to her disappointment.

When she emerged from the shower, she ventured downstairs, looking for her love and Pawn. She followed the glorious smell of feed as it brought her to his kitchen. He was by the oven with his back to her, only dressed in a pair of trousers from yesterday. She stood in awe at his body, but in slight worry at his scars.

She snuck up behind him and held him around his chest, being a head shorter than him. He snuggled into her hold and temporarily forgot about the food. She let him go and sat at the table, awaiting the food. Not out of laziness, just that he told her to sit as he brought the food. He placed a western dish infront of her a she dug in. She loved every second of it.

He stood happily as she enjoyed her food, and he made his way to the shower. When her finished his daily routine, and got dressed, he found Rias handwashing the dishes, saving him the effort. It was his turn to sneak up behind her, and held her around the stomach and kissed the inside of her neck as she moaned lightly. She loved his lips grazing against her skin and held his arms. After about 30 seconds, he ceased in his loving display, to her disappointment. It made her want more.

She hid her emotion and dressed herself in the school uniform with magic. He was in awe at how she looked amazing no matter what she wore. She found his eyes and held his hand, which he blushed at, and they made their way to school.

-Line Break-

Once in the gate, the same as last time, every eye was on the two.

"Oh, My, GOD! Are they a couple?! They go so well together!" A girl exclaimed and her friends nodded in agreement.

"Aww, he has Rias-Onnesama, I'm jealous of her!" A different girl shouted.

"How is that fair?! Share you dick!" A jealous guy shouted.

Rias started to get annoyed at the comments to her love, but Issei slightly tightened his grip on her hand. She calmed down almost immediately after his comforting grasp. They continued to make their way to class when they entered the school.

When in the main door, Issei turned to Rias.

"Well, I'll see you after school, Bouchou." Issei finished with a 10 second kiss on her lips which she sunk into, happily. When they broke, Issei gave her a kind smile, and went on his way.

Everyone present was shocked at the show of affection, one or two girls even fainted. Rias was unaware of the crowd as she just giggled in glee to herself. She made her way to class, with a new skip in her step.

 **Okay, this chapter is pretty short because I have to go out today, so I wanted to update before I left. This chapter is pretty much just a development chapter as Issei finally confessed his love. Well, if you enjoyed this chapter, review, favourite and all that good stuff.**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **P.S Please leave ideas in the reviews, it helps a lot and makes the updates happen more frequently.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Deity's Annihilation_**

 **Okay, first off, as usual, reviews!**

 **ZofiaHyoudou-Lucifer – Thank you very much, here's the next one!**

 **FinnsWorldAndStuff – That is not a bad idea, like he could disapprove with Issei, wanting to protect Rias from this being with immense power, but with his display with Raiser it could put him to rest. Thanks!**

 **RangerElk76 – Not to worry my friend, I don't plan on giving up this story for a good while yet.**

 **Chris009 – I completely forgot about that, thank you. It will come to light in this chapter or the next.**

 **Zestarios – I love the enthusiasm, but not sure about multiple lovers yet, as this Issei wouldn't approve of the notion of cheating on Rias just yet, without her consent. Love it though!**

 **Indominus – Thank you very much, here's the next one and hope you had a great new year!**

 **Okay, with that out of the way, here's the next one!**

"Talking", Talking

'Thoughts', Thoughts

[Svarkova] Svarkova speaking to Issei

 **[Svarkova]** Svarkova speaking out loud

 **{Mode Change}** Mode change

Chapter 7

When Issei managed to swerve his way through the swarming crowds that were either congratulating him or confronting him for stealing one of the hottest girls in school, he entered his class. Once he entered, he gave a big sigh of relief at being able to keep his life traversing the corridors.

He made his way to his seat and noticed that the class was only about half full, with the three girls at their seats, conversing with each other. Issei sat in his seat and joined the conversation.

"Issei-san, what do you think would be better? Having all your school breaks at once? Or spread out over the year?" Katase questioned Issei, with a look of frustration on her face, Issei guessed it was because the other two didn't agree with her.

"Hmm… I would say spread out, so you have breaks in between terms, so all your work wouldn't pile up and out you under too much stress. But that's my opinion." The teen answered, cautious not to take sides.

"Ah HA!" Katase roared at the two. "It's good to see SOMEONE has some sense!"

Murayama just rolled her eyes, but Hannai forgot about the conversation the second Issei sat down. She didn't make eye contact with the boy at all, pretending to be lost in thought. Issei noticed this and looked at her with a deciphering gaze, trying to work out what was wrong with the normally bubbly girl.

Hannai looked up to see him looking at her, not with resentment, but with worry, showing he cared for the girl.

[Ise, you know what she is right?] Svarkova asked the child nervously, not sure of his answer.

'Yeah, I know Scarlett. She's a fallen angel. I knew when I first fought the group and remembered their scent.' Issei told the being. 'But I don't care. She has done nothing wrong and I can tell she was made a fallen against her will. She became my friend, and stayed my friend when I became a devil. I will not hurt her.'

The teacher entered the class and the day started.

-Line Break-

"S-Sir." A nervous fallen spoke to his superior. "Revous _Hyoudou's son is alive, a-and in Kouh."_

 _The superior fallen stopped what he was doing, his anger growing with each passing second._

"Well, why hasn't he been killed yet?" Kokabiel questioned, through gritted teeth, trying to control his anger.

"W-Well, Narkov's group failed the first time, and Dohnaseek did kill him…"

"Well? Speak up!"

The fallen soldier shook with fear at his boss. "W-Well, A devil reincarnated him."

Kokabiel just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"A-And there's more. H-He has a sacred gear-." The foot soldier didn't get to see his boss's reaction as a light spear was sent through the messenger's head. Kokabiel was shaking with rage.

'He should be dead! I shot down the plane with him and his parents on it! HE SHOULD BE DEAD!'

If the child was alive, it only spelled problems for his plan. He was the son of an ultimate class devil, and had a sacred gear. He could only imagine how powerful he was.

-Line Break-

Issei finished his class and was on his way to lunch with the trio, as Katase and Murayama continued their earlier argument, with Issei between them. Hannai lacked behind, still pondering in her thoughts. Issei dropped back a little and walked beside the fallen. She hadn't even noticed him before he talked to her.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out all day." Issei inquired. She jumped at his close proximity and blushed, before showing him a well-hidden fake smile and a nod. But Issei saw right through it. It was the same smile he had on his face every time someone talked to him after the crash.

"You know, you can talk about the issue, that's what friends are for, right?" Issei comforted the girl. Her heart jumped at that. She hated herself at his remark, knowing she had to kill him, now that Kokabiel knew the boy was alive. He told her she had to do it that night or he would kill her.

"I know Issei-san, but this matter should be kept locked away." She confessed while looking down.

The two were silent as they walked through the hallway. "Ise." He said simply.

She looked up at him in confusion. "Call me Ise, it's what my parents called me." The boy explained, a small twinge of sadness hit her as he talked about his parents.

"A-Are you sure?" She knew he was sensitive about his parents, so she had to make sure.

"Yea, I want you to."

"O-Okay, Ise" Issei smiled at that, thinking it put her to rest. But it only made her worse. They reached the cafeteria, got their lunch and sat down at an empty table. Rias and her peerage also sat at the table, to Issei's happiness, and to Hannai's worry. Rias knew the blunette was a fallen, but she was Issei's friend and she hasn't caused any harm, so she let her pass.

"Hey Ise!" Rias exclaimed, happy to see her lover. Katase, Murayama and Hannai sat in a row respectively, with Issei and Rias next to them, and Akeno, Kiba and Koneko facing them. Rias fed Issei some food, which he blushed at. The others weren't so happy though.

The trio was annoyed she stole their crush from them. Akeno was slightly sad that Rias got Issei before she did, Koneko looked neutral, but was slightly jealous at the show of affection. Kiba, on the other hand, was happy for the two, as they both deserved happiness in their lives. After Rias fed him some more, he turned to her and she blushed, a shiver snaking down her back at his gaze.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her slowly, which she melted into and moaned lightly, so only her love could hear her. After about 10 seconds of uninterrupted kissing, they broke, both panting and blushing slightly. Issei looked around and noticed everyone was staring at them. All the girls looked jealous, even the normally stoic Koneko. Kiba just chuckled lightly at the crowd staring.

"S-Sorry, I-I don't know what came over me, i-it's just, you are so beautiful." He confessed, his ears reddening. Rias just blushed heavily and kissed him on the cheek. Her heart did a flip as he said that. Her love for him growing each day. She wanted him to compliment her more, but the bell rang and they had to part.

On the way to class, the three girls walked in silence, even Hannai forgetting she had to kill him. They were too annoyed about the sudden show. Once in class, the rest of the day started. At the end of class, Issei volunteered to clean up the class and such. At the end of his work, the sun started to set, and he made his way home.

He walked through the empty streets of Kouh, before deciding to take a de-tour. He walked through the park, before he found his way to a fountain. He heard the rustling of feathers and a few, long, black feathers dropped in front of him. He looked up to see a fallen, but not just any fallen.

It was Hannai.

"I-Ise. I'm so sorry that I have to do this!" she told the boy below her. She was crying heavily, tears streaming down her face. She was in a skimpy outfit, not well suited for battle. It was only a leather strip, reaching from her shoulders, across her massive breasts and across her womanhood.

"P-Please. Forgive me." She muttered, and his draconic hearing allowed him to hear her. She didn't want to do this. She summoned a light spear in her hand and launched it at the boy. It caused a big explosion, but she had a barrier around the area, so no humans could enter. She put plenty of power into it so she could kill the boy without any pain. He deserved a quick death over agonising pain

Once the explosion happened, she cried out in pain. She had just killed her friend. A shy and innocent boy who only wanted friends. A boy who had so much pain in his life, but he held no anger to anyone. From her crying, she couldn't hear words being said.

 **"** **Balance Breaker, Elemental Armour!" [Balance Breaker, Elemental Armour!]**

Before she could react, a figure leaped out of the dust and flew at a breakneck speed towards the girl. Time seemed to slow, as she thought it was her last moments alive. She closed her eyes in fear. The figure reached her.

But it didn't attack. She opened her eyes to see a face looking back at her. Issei! He didn't look at her in anger or resentment, only showing care in his eyes. His arms were wrapped around her body as he held her. She was frozen in shock, before breaking down and crying loudly in his arms. She almost killed him.

Issei just floated back to earth and held her for some time as she let out her tears. When she stopped about 5 minutes later, she was scared for her life.

"I-I'm so sorry Ise, I was ord-" Issei just tightened his grip on her.

"It's not your fault Hannai. I know that you were a fallen, and I know you didn't want to kill me. I'm sorry to make you scared." Issei reassured her gently.

She started to cry again at his forgiveness. He was a great person, and she felt safe in his arms. She found herself very tired from using so much power in one throw, and nodded off in his arms. He just chuckled lightly before he headed home.

-Line Break-

When Issei let himself into his house, Rias was cooking food for him and was about to greet him, before her jaw dropped and ran to his side.

"Oh my gosh Ise! Are you alright?!" Rias fretted, seeing blood on his face, his mask took the brunt of the explosion, but it still hurt him slightly, not that he cared.

"I'm fine Rias. Honestly, just a small cut." He reassured her with a small loving smile, which she became entranced by, then she snapped to her senses.

"How did this happen?" Her eyes wavering over the unconscious fallen in his arms, she started to get angry, a red aura covering her.

"Rias." Issei said softly and Rias instantly calmed down. "She didn't want to attack me. She was crying the whole time, and when she tried to shoot me, she was heartbroken. It wasn't her fault." Issei explained to the red-haired beauty. She was in thought for a moment, before she nodded with a small smile on her lips, to show she believed him.

He sat the girl down on his sofa and went to go clean up himself. Just after Issei left, Hannai started to stir, and sit up, to only realise she didn't know where she was. Then, the memories came in. She started to tear up, before looking around and seeing Rias watching over her.

She was instantly scared and her breathing increased rapidly as she tried to explain herself.

"It's okay Hannai. Ise said you didn't want to kill him, and I believe him. I don't care that you are fallen as long as Ise is safe." She warned the fallen. Hannai just sat in shock, as the Princess of Annihilation let her live when she attacked Issei. Hannai just nodded weakly to the girl, as Issei came down stairs.

"Ah, Hannai, you're awake." Issei greeted her with a warm smile. She blushed at this, then she saw he was holding a towel to his head. She gasped knowing she did this. She weakly stood up and wobbled over to Issei as he caught her and steadied her. Hannai lightly pulled away his hand and covered a gasp escaping from her mouth, and she started to tear up, knowing she hurt him.

She put her hands to the side of his head and Rias got ready to attack at one wrong move. But even the Heiress was amazed at what happened next.

Two silver rings appeared on her index fingers on each hand, and emitted a faint green glow. Issei's cut healed rapidly, leaving only the blood as evidence that he was cut.

"Twilight Healing." Rias mumbled slightly. Hannai nodded slightly and checked his head again. Once she saw he was fine, she sat down again.

"Wow. Thank you Hannai!" Issei exclaimed gratefully. She looked at him with wide eyes. He thanked her after she tried to kill him? What is this boy?

"Issei, I'm so sorry about earlier! I had to kill you, I was ordered to and he told me he would kill me if I didn't!" Hannai blurted out suddenly, feeling a rush of emotion. Issei just smiled slightly. He just hugged her lightly for a moment and whispered in her ear.

"I know. I'm not angry at you. It wasn't your fault. You're safe here. No one will kill you on my watch. No one." Issei promised to the girl as she felt so happy. She hugged him back for a moment before they broke.

Rias smiled at her Pawn. Her live for him growing more at his forgiveness. He told Hannai to spend the next few days here, as he wanted to keep her safe. He would protect her, even at the risk of his own life.

He would save her!

 **Well, I know, shit note to end on, but school starts up tomorrow and I have to go to bed early. I honestly didn't know where this chapter was going, I just wrote what came off my head. Feel free to leave ideas in the reviews to help speed up the updates, it really helps**

 **Anyway, if you like this chapter, Review, Favourite and all that good stuff, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Deity's Annihilation_**

 **First off, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, things have been going on at home, and school with exams are a hassle, but my half term is coming up so I'll have some time to write then. Now, reviews.**

 **Indominus: Thank you very much buddy, here you go!**

 **Zestarios: You're not wrong, and here's the next!**

 **Now the big one!**

 **Praise Helix: I have read your comment and I have realised how lazy I have been in this, only writing for about 2 hours and barely proof reading. So, I'm spending more time on these, and I have a request. Would you like to be my beta-reader? You have a keen eye and are intelligent, so I make this offer to you. If not, don't worry, but I would be happy for you to do this.**

 **Okay, past that, I hope these are longer and to a better standard. Here you go!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Svarkova Talking to Issei]

 **[Svarkova Talking Out Loud]**

 **{Mode Change}**

Chapter 8

 _-Flashback-_

 _A tall man made his way through a hall. It was very lavishly decorated, filled with gold and diamond statues. He walked briskly though hall till he stopped in front of a door._

 _This man was Revous Ikrand, the Ultimate class devil of the House of Ikrand. He was tall, at about 6"2, had yellow eyes and short, nightmare black hair. He knocked on the door and waited for a moment, before it opened and two guards approached him._

 _"_ _Identification." The taller of the two asked._

 _"_ _Revous Ikrand, House of Ikrand." The devil announced, with a small hint of pride, but not arrogance._

 _The smaller one nodded to the taller and they moved aside to let him through. Once he had entered, he noticed the room had changed from the last time he had been in the Maou's Throne Room._

 _Inside the room, it was even more expensively decorated than in the hall, with statues of the current and past Maou's lining the walls, with detailed paintings, with famous painters. In the centre of the room, stood 5 thrones._

 _Two of the thrones were currently filled, with one being a young man, and the other being a woman who looked about mid 30's._

 _Revous approached the thrones and knelt to the two figures of immense strength._

 _"_ _Don't bow to us Revous, we have been friends all our lives now, don't start to act formally now." The male Maou present joked lightly. He was in his early 20's, had shoulder length red hair, and had blue eyes. This was Sirzechs Lucifer, formally Sirzechs Gremory before he became the Devil King._

 _"_ _Yes Sirzechs," The kneeling man said as he got up, "It's been a while since we have been together."_

 _"_ _Too long." The woman on the other throne said, with a soothing, kind voice. She had waist length brown hair and soft brown eyes. She was about 5"11 and had a calm aura to her._

 _This was Nao Satan. Previously known as Nao Ikrand, Revous' sister._

 _"_ _Hey sis." The yellow eyed devil greeted his sister with a smile on his face. He didn't look like a happy person, but when he smiles, it warms your centre. It fits so well on his face and brightens the whole room. He looked like he was radiating light._

 _"_ _Well, to business." Sirzechs' smile faded as he went to business._

 _Revous turned his gaze to the Lucifer and started. "It's about Madena. She's pregnant with our child, and I wish to live in peace with her."_

 _Almost all high up devils respected the Ikrand male, as he was extremely strong and selfless. With his elemental abilities, he was one of the top set Ultimate class Devils, coming close to Sirzechs' power._

 _He was also a very kind and pure soul, despite being a Devil. Everyone knew of his love for his friends and family, especially his human girlfriend, Madena Hyoudou, and no one looked down on him for loving a human._

 _Most respected him and his choices, and knew the human was kind. Even if they didn't respect his choices, they wouldn't dare speak up, as they would face the wrath of a being who can put up a good fight with a Maou._

 _Sirzechs and Nao alike looked both happy and troubled with this statement. They both loved and respected the two, and wanted the best for them. But on the same hand, he was one of their strongest warriors and smartest advisors, as he was asked his opinion on many political problems._

 _"_ _Well, we are both happy for you," Sirzechs said with a small smile, "But, we would like you to reconsider this action."_

 _"_ _Yea, you are one of our best, and you could just make Madena into one of your peerage." Nao pointed out, trying to sway her sibling._

 _Revous understood where they were coming from, but still stood strong. "I know, but I wish to spend some time with Madena, and I have planned to marry her, and I fear that If she was part of my peerage, she would be targeted by our enemies."_

 _Sirzechs and Nao shared some silent conversation, and nodded in agreement._

 _"_ _*Sigh*… As Maou, I would command you to stay…" Revous was about to argue with him, but he continued, "But, as your friend, I say, go be happy with Madena, you two need it." He finished with a smile that Nao held as well, happy for her brother._

 _Revous was relived. "Thank you. I will return often, and when our child grows up, they will be a strong soul."_

 _"_ _Good luck brother." Nao wished him._

 _He kneeled once more, then started to walk away._

 _When he reached the door, he looked over his shoulder at the two._

 _"_ _If war comes, call!" He exited the room with the two Maou's laughing slightly at his remark._

-Line Break-

Issei and Rias made their way to school, with Hannai staying at home to recover. They walked hand in hand, with their relationship growing each day. They walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy and made their way up the main path.

Rias leaned her head on Issei's shoulder, as he snuggled into her touch. They walked slowly to the main door, relishing every moment of contact, before parting and faced each other.

"I'll see you after school Rias." No-one was around so Issei called her by her name, and it was safe to say she loved it.

Her core warmed up and her face blushed as she stared dreamily into his eyes. He slightly leaned forward and slowly, but passionately kissed her lips. She kissed back just as passionately and moaned into his.

They parted, panting and blushing and wanting more. They touched foreheads and gazed into each other's eyes. Rias leaned back, reluctantly and kissed him lightly on his lips for a moment before saying goodbye and parting from him.

He looked around and saw they had drawn a crowd, with people having their phones out, taking pictures and videoing the whole thing. He blushed more and made his way to class.

-Line Break-

Hannai woke up in the early afternoon, feeling hungry. She sat up and her mind finally her mind registered where she was. She felt around her and her eyes adjusted to the room. She was on a sofa in a living room. Then her memories came flooding in.

Her heart flipped at her actions, then dread set in. Kokabiel would look for her. Kokabiel might even send HIM.

She got dressed in her school uniform using magic, but at that moment, her stomach rumbled furiously. She made her way to the kitchen and say a meal was set out for her with a note.

 _Hannai,_

 _This food is for you as you will probably be hungry when you wake. Don't worry about yesterday. It wasn't your fault and take some time to rest. Just stay in the house till I get back so you are safe._

 _Issei_

Hannai was relieved at his forgiveness and the food alike. She dug into her cold western dish, and even then, it was amazing. She sat down and watched TV while she finished her food off. Then came a knock at the door.

-Line Break-

When Issei's class finished, he made his way to the ORC, and entered, seeing everyone present.

"S-Sorry I'm late, I had to help the teacher clean up." Issei said shyly, feeling bad for holding everyone up.

Rias just chuckled slightly. "Don't worry Ise, we weren't waiting for long."

He smiled shyly and gave her a small smile and sat down beside Koneko, who offered him some food, to the surprise of everyone.

'She never willingly shares.' Akeno notes.

"Thanks, Koneko-san." Issei kindly took the slice of cake offered to him from the loli.

"Okay, down to business, Ise, let's get you started on some Devil requests soon, now that you have settled." Rias started.

"Okay Bouchou, I'll do my best." Issei stated confidently.

"As expected my Ise. Don't worry though, by doing these requests, you can make your way up the Devil rankings soon."

"Ara, if you ever need help on these, just let me know my Kouhai." Akeno teased him sexily. Issei just scratched his head and blushed at that, as Rias sent her a glare.

After that was over, the group just chatted mostly, and Issei got to know the group more.

At the end of the session, everyone had left, bar Issei and Rias.

"Bouchou- I mean Rias." Issei started, avoiding her gaze. She looked at him, amazed how in certain times he could be confident, but at others he was extremely shy.

"Yes, my Ise?"

"…W-Would it be okay if you could stay at mine tonight, in case I get the nightmare. O-Only you can stop it." He finished, looking up at her. She blushed slightly, but smiled greatly, lighting up the room.

"Of course, Ise, I would love to." Issei smiled happily at this and helped Rias to pack her things away.

-Line Break-

The whole way home, they held hands and stayed close to each other, not wanting to be apart. Once they reached Issei's house, they gasped.

The front door had been smashed through, tear marks visible in the wood. They exchanged glances for a moment before approaching the house. They entered, with Rias coated in her aura and Issei's eyes shifting elements. They were ready for a fight.

When they entered the house, Svarkova spoke up.

 **[Let me help.]** She spoke calmly to the two. Issei's eyes changed to have a white iris and the room lit up, shining the way for the two to see.

"Thanks Scarlett." Issei heard a hum as a response, as she was happy to help the boy.

The whole room was torn up and the walls scorched. It looked like someone slashed a weapon of sorts through the wall, and ripped the furniture.

Then it clicked in Issei.

"Oh no." Rias looked at him as he looked at the ground, eyes widening in realisation.

His head shot up. "Hannai!" He shouted in the house. "HANNAI!"

When no sound was heard, he scoured the room with his enhanced vision and something caught his eye. He ran over to the kitchen and pinned to the wall by a black feather was a note. It read:

 _If you want to see Hannai again, come to the abandoned church, and come alone, or we will kill her._

When Issei read it, his head dropped and his hair covered his eyes.

A thick, yellow aura covered him, fluctuating in the air. Rias' eyes widened at what she saw and sped towards him, but the aura was too strong and she was stopped before she could reach him.

"ISE!" Rias screamed out. This brought him back to his senses. The aura almost instantly stopped and he dropped to him knees.

"I… I failed her Rias…" He muttered. Rias just knelt beside him, held him and whispered something in his ear. He looked up at her in shock.

She just nodded and his eyes gained a flare. He would save her like he promised.

-Line Break-

In the church on the hill, it was run down and corroded buy the elements. The windows dusty and the cross was destroyed. Down a hidden set of steps, a ritual of sorts was happening.

There were about 25-30 people with cloaks and hoods covering their faces. Exorcists.

On a podium was a cross with chains. There was a person chained up. Hannai.

Beside the cross was another woman, this one with long, black hair and wearing a skimpy outfit. Raynare just laughed at the pitiful scene before her.

"Shouldn't have disobeyed Kokabiel, stupid bitch!" Raynare spat. Hannai just about raised her head to look at the fallen before her. She was too tired to put up a fight after the struggle in Issei's house. Raynare had won.

"Want to know what this ritual will do?" Raynare rhetorically asked the Bluenette. "It will forcefully remove your sacred gear, killing you in the process."

Hannai was in shock, she was never involved at this side of the Fallen Angel side.

"It will begin soon, and don't worry, it will be VERY painful!" Raynare laughed evilly, and the cross was covered in light, draining Hannai of even more of her strength.

'…P-Please…a-anyone…help'

As if by magic **_(Ironic, I Know)_** The exorcists started to notice something was wrong and the door was blown open, showing Issei with his face hidden by his hair. **_(I Swear, Does Every Anime Do This?)_**

The whole room was silent and in shock. Hannai's vision was failing her, but she could make out a figure in the crowd.

'…W-Who…Is t-that?' She just thought before she passed out.

The room was still silent and they all watched Issei. On Issei's end, his rage was growing exponentially.

"…You took her…You took Hannai…" An exorcist walked forward and went to stab him with a light sword.

"You took her, and I will get her back." He finished ominously, before the exorcist swung at him. Then all hell broke loose.

Issei's shifting aura exploded out, killing the first set of people in one go, before he looked up, seeing the pure, raw hatred visible in his eyes.

 **"** **Balance Breaker, Elemental Armour!" [Balance Breaker, Elemental Armour!]**

 **{Mode Change, Cataclysmic Thunder!}**

The boy's aura increased and turned full yellow, and swirled around his body. The lightning meshed around him and formed a yellow suit of power around him. The armour is made for speed, as it is lightning.

Issei just stood still in his suit, with two daggers of pure electricity in his hands. Then, with the sound of a whip cracking, he disappeared and appeared in front of the exorcists.

He flicked his wrist upwards in the first, with his dagger tearing his body from his chest to his head apart. The second his knife was free he shot to the next and imbedded his other in his throat, and threw his first knife at a group of people, with the energy arcing throughout their group, stopping all their hearts.

The knife flew back to him using his powers and he shot forward with his fist extended at a lone cloaked figure, successfully caving his skull in with brute force.

His knifes then melted together to make a double edged western sword. He took the sword and used his thunder to spin him around, with the blade extended, ripping apart 6 unsuspecting exorcists.

He then took his sword, and slammed it into the ground, sending shockwaves around the room, arcing energy throughout the remaining few. In a matter of 20 seconds, this kid just wiped out 28 exorcists.

Raynare was floating in the air, watching the massacre with a horrified look. Issei had finished and was panting lightly, before his sword disappeared, and sped at incredible speeds to the fallen, nearly reaching Mach, even in such a small space.

Raynare was punched so had, and at such speeds that she felt he organs just vaporize in her. She was flung into the wall and almost all her bones broke. She coughed up and extreme amount of blood, and laughed slightly.

This pissed off Issei. He sped right in front of her, looking at her pitiful body.

"Hehe… Y-You can't save her now." Raynare laughed weakly, and coughed up colossal amounts of blood. He floated back and pointed his hand her. Her looked hatefully at her one last time, before he sent a shower of lightning at her, having enough power to kill and army, but he didn't care, he only wanted the bitch dead.

He looked at where she was and his mind clicked. He flew at great speeds to the cross and gasped at the sight.

Hannai was tied to it using chains and was barely clothed. Issei tore at the chains and the light stopped. Hannai fell into his arms and a green light was emitted from her heart. Two silver rings floated from her. He recognised them as her sacred gear. He put two and two together and worked out what the ritual was for.

Issei took the rings and put them on her fingers.

"Come on Hannai. You're strong, stay with me!" She was fading out of consciousness, but managed to get some words out.

"I-I-Issei, thanks… F-For accepting me… and being m-my f-f-friend." She smiled once more, before her eyes emptied, the light fading.

"H-Hannai? Hannai? Come on Hannai, don't do this." He was almost in tears. "Come on Hanni. **HANNNNAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** "

He screamed out and the world shook with the elements running rampant, thunder storms kicking off in countries, wind tearing up trees, waves rocking the world, blizzards tearing up mountains, gravity being distorted in some places, volcanoes threating to erupt in islands.

Rias and her peerage were watching from the start, and were amazed by his power. Rias was heartbroken to see him like this and came up to him. Once he felt her presence, his rage slowly dispersed, allowing the world to return to normal.

"I couldn't save her Rias…. I couldn't save her…" He looked up at her with tear spilling from his eyes. Rias had an idea that Issei would like and she could benefit from it.

She pulled Issei away from Hannai and her aura began to shine. Issei was entranced by what was happening. Rias took out a Bishop Evil Piece and put it on Hannai's half naked chest and said her chant. Once she had finished, the piece was absorbed and Hannai's breath began again. Her peerage left at this point.

Rias was about to turn to Issei, when she was suddenly held tightly by said boy.

"Thank you so much Rias." He sobbed into her shoulder. Rias just held him to her, happy to have him safe. She remembered what she had whispered to him before.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"_ _I… I failed her Rias…" He muttered. Rias just knelt beside him, held him and whispered something in his ear._

 _"_ _Issei, you can save her. Only you, so go. Save your friend. I will be there to help if you need. I trust you. Now go"_

-End Flashback-

Issei cried into her and did so for about a minute. She just held him back, showing she was there for him. After he was done, he stood and picked up Hannai, and covered her in electricity, covering her naked parts. Rias teleported them home.

Issei looked at the area, focused his magic, and everything started to fly back into place. The walls sealed, the furniture fixed, and the door replaced. Issei set Hannai down on the sofa again. He made his way up to his bed with Rias.

When they got there, Issei only took off his top, exhausted from the Balance Break. Rias got naked and crawled in beside him. He pulled her to him with a tired, yet loving look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Rias." Issei thanked his love and master. "I love you."

Rias' heart got caught in her chest at that. She pulled him closer. "I love you too Ise, never leave me."

"Never"

The two faded into sleep, holding each other.

 **Well, that's the end of the first arc. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but been too busy. Praise Helix, I hope you consider my proposal and get back to me whenever you can.**

 **I will also say, all the elements have different skill sets, such as fire is for damage, lightning for speed, water for magic, etc.**

 **Anyway, follow, favourite and all that good stuff. Also, please leave ideas in the reviews, it really helps.**

 **See you in the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Deity's Annihilation_**

 ** _*THIS IS AN UPDATE, DUE TO IDEA CHANGES*_**

 **Okay, first off, reviews.**

 **Zestarios: Don't worry mate, I'm still alive :) happy to see you still like my story, anyway, here's the next!**

 **Guest: Thank you very much, here's the next!**

 **Yeah, Yeah, I know, I haven't been updating recently, it's because of school, it's a pain with exams coming up.**

 **Okay, I talked to Praise Helix, and he might be my beta, so, expect my stories to be of better quality from now on. I'm also planning to spend more time on these, but it might be hard with my exams coming up soon.**

 **Anyway, here's the next!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Svarkova Talking to Issei]

 **[Svarkova Talking Out Loud]**

 **{Mode Change}**

Chapter 9

Issei awoke to his dark room, with his love at his side. But after moments of stillness, he heard her whimper in her sleep.

"I-Ise… Help me… D-Don't let him take me…" She mumbled, still in her dream. This broke Issei's heart and he pulled her close to him, holding her head to his chest, using his heartbeat to calm her terrors.

Her breathing slowly returned to normal and she grabbed onto Issei, with a small blush on her face. The teen just smiled at his girlfriend. He looked over to his clock and read the time.

'Hmm, 4:15am… I have time for a morning run.' He stealthily removed himself from Rias' grasp, and she let out an unconscious moan, unhappy at the lack of his presence.

He got changed, wearing only a t-shirt and shorts, showing off his scars, but he didn't care. Since Rias came and helped him with his nightmares, he chose to embrace his scaring. It showed he wore his marks with pride.

He kissed his king on the forehead, which she smiled at. He then made a small snack in the kitchen and went on his way for his early morning run, to clear his head from the previous night and to work the kinks out of his muscles.

Back in Issei's room, Rias' pulse started to raise, as she was pulled deeper into her dream, only seeing a man surrounded by flames, with chains in his hands, and a magic circle beneath him. If one looked closely, they could make out the circle.

Phenex.

-Line Break-

45 minutes into his run, Issei made his way to a familiar park, before accidently bumping into someone. He used his immense reflexes and caught the girl, with her ending up in his arms. He looked down at the girl, slightly flustered from his run and recognised her.

"Oh, hi Katase." He let her down and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. The normally bubbly, pink haired girl sported a massive blush on her face as she stammered.

"I-It's okay Ise, I-It's my fault, I wasn't looking." Another girl appeared behind her, with brown hair.

"Hey Ise, you out for a run as well?" Murayama asked, unaware of the situation. He just nodded and rubbed his head again, earning a gasp from the girls.

They looked at his arms, realising he was exposing his scars. They looked sad for a moment, which Issei saw, before they brushed it off, not wanting to sadden the teen.

"Why are you out so early?" Katase distracted herself.

"I was feeling restless, so I went for a run. Releasing some stress mostly." He admitted, leaving out any parts about supernatural and the massacre he made yesterday. "What are you girls doing out?"

"We're just keeping in shape for Kendo." Murayama explained.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it, I need to get back to Rias." He waved to them and went on his way. What he didn't realise was that both girls were blushing a crimson shade at the sudden addition of his girlfriend, and their minds trying to piece together why Rias was at his house.

A pang of envy and jealousy hit the girls hard at the same time, wanting to be Issei's, but he had a girlfriend.

"W-Well, let's go back then, we need to get ready for school." Katase straightened herself out and started walking with her Kendo partner and best friend.

-Line Break-

Issei arrived at his house, and entered. He grabbed a glass of water and headed upstairs. On his way up, he checked the spare room, making sure Hannai was fine. She was tucked under the blanket, snoring softly. Issei chuckled lightly, making sure he didn't wake her.

He left the room after checking her well-being. When he arrived outside his and Rias' room, his body went cold for a moment, sensing something wrong. He burst into the room, as Rias squirmed around the bed, with her aura surrounding her threateningly. He noted she was still asleep.

Issei rushed to her side, not caring of her destructive aura stinging her skin. She wasn't called the Priestess of Annihilation for nothing.

"Scarlett! What's happening?!" He shouted to his dragon, panicking.

 **[I'm not sure Ise!]** Svarkova replied, thinking to herself. Then, she found it. **[Hold on, I'm taking you into her dream!]**

Issei felt as if his very being was ripped out of reality, and it went black.

-Line Break-

When he regained his sight, he was greeted by a scene. Rias was backed into a corner, with a shaded-out man slowly approaching her. She was firing off magic blasts, which explained her haywire aura in reality. But they just bounced off the being

"Stop! I-I don't want it! Please! Let me live my life with Ise!" She was growing tired, almost succumbing to the figure, not aware of her love's presence.

The being reached out to touch her face, with her backed up into the corner, in tears, when the monster was pulled away from her and hurled to the middle of the seemingly endless void by some other figure. Then she heard the call.

"Balance Break!" **[Balance Break!] {Mode Change, Iron Dragon Protector!}**

She spotted her saviour in the middle of the room, facing the man. With the call, the teen was covered in magical energy, forming a shield around him, and Rias, with him covered in a metal-like covering, making it impenetrable.

 ** _"Step away from her."_** The colourless being warned, emotionless, with flames wrapping around its hands. The boy took a step forward, and he shot out his hand, with a magic circle attached.

The circle extended and increased in size, breaking away the monster. With a warbled cry, it faded out of existence.

Rias' breath was caught in her throat, only one person could make a transformation like that. The armoured being walked to her, and the suit fell away, making Rias' eyes widen.

He crouched down and pulled her into his grasp, washing away all her fears.

"I'm here Rias. I'm here."

Rias couldn't help it, and the flood came. She cried into his neck as he just held her in her time of need. The surroundings faded away, leaving the two, before they were pulled out.

-Line Break-

Rias awoke to the feeling of arms around her midriff. She turned her body around and was greeted with the sight of her protector's face.

"Ise." She exclaimed, albeit tiredly. He just tightened his grip around her waist and put his forehead against hers, gazing into her beautiful, green-blue eyes.

"I told you I would protect you. I promised. I love you." He whispered to his love and King.

 **SLIGHT LEMON AHEAD!**

Her heart fluttered at his voice, and captured his lips on hers, showing her response. She moaned into his mouth and he sank into her lips, brushing his tongue against her lips, wanting entrance, yet not forcing his way in.

She happily spread her lips, and his tongue snaked in and explored her entrance. Her core started to heat up and her legs pressed together. Issei ran his tongue across hers and duelled for dominance, which he easily won.

He traced his hand from her neck across her chest, and gave her breasts a small squeeze. She moaned heavily into his mouth and kissed back with extra force, showing her approval.

He found her nipple and caressed it, showing his gentle, yet strong love. Her back arched as she broke from the kiss, gasping for air. He took this chance and started to kiss her neck, nibbling her collarbone and ear slightly.

"Ise… Yes! Ise!" The burning between her legs grew steadily and her fingers scraped his back, leaving marks. He didn't care though. It was his way of showing his love for her, by taking whatever she did to him, accidently.

He kept this going till it was too much for Rias, her woman hood becoming too heated and finally, release.

"ISE!" She moaned loudly, as she came from his touch. She was riding the waves of euphoria and held him close to her.

 **LEMON END!**

Once her breathing calmed down, she pulled him back slightly, and gazed into his brown eyes, lovingly.

"I love you so much Ise." Rias breathed, tiredness taking her. Issei just held her, letting her drift off in his arms. He checked the clock, only 5:30. They had about an hour and a half to sleep before they had to get ready for school.

"I love you too Rias, I won't ever stop loving you." He kissed her forehead as she slept, and a smile crept onto her face, and he drifted off as well.

-Line Break-

A man briskly made his way through the halls of a massive mansion, before arriving at a very ornate door. The halls were lidden with gold statues and expensive paintings.

He pushed the door open and found a purple haired girl conversing with a noble looking lady. Once the busty, purple haired girl saw the man, her face dropped for a moment, before regaining its normal look.

She was about 5"11, with purple lipstick, matching her hair. She was also sporting a massive bust, and she was holding a staff, presumably her weapon of choice.

The lady had long, blond hair and held a regal air about her. She stood from her seat and approached the man.

"What is it my son?" The Lady questioned. The man was in his early-20s, had short, blond hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery and held a cocky air about him, more so arrogance.

"I'm going to the human realm, I think Rias has had enough time to herself." He spat the words human realm, as though he thought it was a lowly place.

The purple haired girl came up to the man. "Raiser-sama?"

"Ah, Yubeluna. Get ready, we go tomorrow." Lady Phenex could see that Yubeluna didn't like Raiser very much, but couldn't do anything about it, as he was her master.

"It's time to take Rias. It's time to get my Fiancé!"

-Line Break-

After getting ready and dressed, the couple left for school, hand in hand.

Rias was in deep thought the entire time, clearly bothered by something. Issei slightly tightened his grip on her hand, snapping her out of the daze. He stopped and used his free hand to hold her cheek.

"Rias, what's wrong? Is it the dream?" Issei asked, concerned for her well-being.

She just shook her head lightly, "Don't worry about it, my Ise." She held a small smile, but Issei could see through it. Despite that, he let go of her face, and kept walking with her. Once at the school, he gave Rias a long, passionate kiss, not caring about the surrounding pupils in the slightest.

He headed off to his class, as she held a small blush, and her heart aching at keeping a secret from the man she loved the most in the world.

-Line Break-

After class, Issei made his way to the Occult Research Club, having their daily meet. Once he entered the Old School Building, a chill ran down his spine, alerting him of something. He sped up the stairs, using his devil speed since he was away from humans.

He zapped through the hallways, before stopping at the door, and entered.

He was greeted to the sight of Rias' peerage all on the sofa, with her not sitting with them. He looked to his right, and his heartrate tripled and his eyes started to change.

Rias was on the sofa with a blond devil, who was forcibly touching her thighs and breasts, obvious by the fact she knocked his hand away each time. His aura changed, becoming black in colour, and everyone present was alerted to his presence.

"Ise!" Rias tried to stand up, but the man pulled her back to him. This pissed off Issei, a lot.

"Get off me Raiser!" Rias stood up again, and he stood up after her.

"Now, Now Rias, do you really want your family to be disbanded? The remaining 72 pillars are dependent on Heir's and Raiser is happy to comply." The man said, cockily. Issei's patience was wearing very thin. Unnoticed by Issei, was a silver haired woman in the corner, watching the event.

"Of course I don't want that to happen Raiser!"

He clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Now, come with me and-"

"But I won't let this happen, this is my life and I won't let it be controlled!" Rias stomped on the floor.

Raiser's fist was now covered in flames.

"Rias, you will come with me, or Raiser shall burn all of your peerage!" He shouted, his aura becoming stronger and he was covered in flames, heating the room.

The woman in the corner was about to step in, before something happened.

The boy at the door sent out a massive wave of energy, cancelling out Riaser's magic, sending him to his knees.

The teen stepped forward and pulled Riaser away from Rias. He threw him into the wall, denting the exterior. He coughed up a small amount of blood as he fell off the wall and onto the ground.

"I don't give a fuck who you are… But if you dare threaten Rias or my friends, or try and touch her again," His eyes changed to a dark red, and he was surrounded by a yellow aura, making it difficult for Raiser to breathe," I will end you."

The woman in the corner shot off a magical blast at the teen, acting on impulse at the harm of the man she was ordered to escort by her master.

"ISE!" Rias screamed out, but the teen didn't budge. Instead, he fired off a massive burst of flame energy, effectively stopping the Queens attack. He turned his gaze to the Queen, and her breath was caught in her throat.

"Rias, is she a threat?" Issei asked, calmly despite his appearance.

"No Ise, she's Grafia, my brother's Queen. Please don't harm her" Rias asked politely, knowing he wouldn't.

Normally, Grafia would laugh at the mere mention at anyone harming her, but this man, no, this boy, truly frightened her, countering a powerful magical attack from the "Strongest Queen" and downing a High-Class Phenex with minimal effort.

Issei approached the woman, who dropped to her knees, worried at what this thing would do to her, despite Rias' words. But his next action surprised her.

He dropped to one knee, dispelled his aura, and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He enquired softly. Grafia just blushed at his concern, and nodded quickly. He gave her a small, sincere smile.

His eyes then changed back, and he regained his horrifyingly strong aura, and turned to the High-Class Devil. He walked to him and grabbed his collar, pulling him to eye level.

Raiser spat at him and pushed him away. He wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"How dare you hit Raiser?! A High-Class Devil! Raiser will make you pay!" The Phenex charged some fire in his palm, before Grafia intervened. Issei felt some Déjà vu, feeling like he has seen those flames before, but couldn't connect the feeling.

"Stop Raiser. I have been sent to avoid conflict. And even then, you couldn't beat him. He is too strong, he can just about match me." Grafia conceded. Raiser's eyes shot open, he grunted and dispelled his flames.

"Who is he?" Issei asked the Strongest Queen.

"This is Raiser Phenex, the third son of the House of Phenex. He is also Rias' Fiancé." Grafia finished.

Something in Issei broke, and his eyes dropped, staring at the ground. Before anyone could do anything, Issei's aura started to break out, fluctuating colours, spreading in the room, pressing against all Devils. Rias knew what would happen if this kept up.

"Ise! Don't do this! Ise, stay with me!" None of her words were heard by the boy.

'Why? Am I not good enough? Does she not love me? Why? WHY? WhyWhyWhyWhyWhy **WhyWhyWhyWhy** **WHY?!** ' He started to lose his mind. Svarkova had seen this in the two Heavenly Dragon Longinus'. It was the start of the end. Their Juggernaut Drive. Consuming their sanity, enforcing all negative thoughts and expelling them into a berserk form.

 **[Ise! Stop this!]** The Elemental Dragon shouted out loud, trying to gain his attention. But it went unheeded. Svarkova knew what was happening to the boy. After being alone for so long, Issei's heart was scarred, and the death of his parents started this.

When Issei heard Raiser was Rias' Fiancé, it snapped something inside his heart, and if it didn't stop soon, it would be too late. With his powers and rage combined, in an overpowered version of Ddraig or Albions Juggernaut Drive, they could be facing the end of the world.

Svarkova telepathically communicated with Rias. [Rias, you need to help the boy. Only you can sooth his heart. Only your love can bring him back. Save him, as he had saved you.]

Rias nodded her head, and went for it. Issei's power was increasing, tearing away pieces of the wall and ripping some furniture.

"Ise, listen to me! I love you! More than anything in to world, and nothing will come between that! I don't love Raiser, and don't want to get married! Ise! Please! Come back to me." Rias sobbed at the end, her voice only a whisper. Issei heard it none the less though.

"R…Rias?" He mumbled, his mind momentarily back in order at the voice of his love.

"It's me Ise! Come back to me!" She creamed over the wind surrounding him. His aura lessened and finally ceased. He dropped to his knees. Rias ran to him and held him close to her, never wanting to be apart again.

She cried heavily. "I-I thought you were going to leave me. Please, never leave me." She managed to choke out through the tears.

"Never, Rias." He choked out as well, holding her as he now faced her.

"That's nice and all, but Raiser still has to take her. Move boy, before you get hurt." The Phenex somehow managed to forget Issei's display of power and got cocky again. He reached out to grab Rias' shoulder, but he was slammed into the wall, held by his neck with immense strength, crushing his throat.

The teen started growling, his eyes changing back to red.

"I will never let you have her Raiser. Never!" He exerted more force, breaking his jaw. He let him go, and his neck and jaw were surrounded by flames, repairing the damage the teen made.

Raiser was about to make a retort, before Grafia caught her voice again and stepped in.

"Sirzechs-sama knew this would happen, so he has made an alternative. He has allowed a rating game to be set, in order to settle this matter."

Rias nodded her head. "We accept!" she announced strongly.

Raiser chuckled. "Is this all of our peerage Rias?" He cast a scrutinizing glance over her members and laughed. "They are weak, and so little of them." He clicked his fingers and a flaming magic circle was set in place in the centre of the room.

Once the flames died down, there stood 15 women. The main one, was the women with purple hair, massive breasts and a staff. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her forcefully. Issei could see she didn't consent, but they split before Issei could intervene.

"See Rias? Women line up to be with Raiser, and you deny me? Mira, attack her pawn." He commanded a girl, pointing at Issei.

A blue haired girl stepped forward, with a martial art stick in her hand, and a determined look in her eyes.

She walked up to Issei and tried to hit him with said stick, before it was set ablaze from the proximity of Issei's, still flaring, aura. She tried to put out the flames, but nothing worked. She dropped the staff to the ground, and Issei picked it up, the flames not fazing him.

He twirled it in his hands, and retracted the flames, before returning it to its owner. The girl had a shocked look on her face as she received her weapon back from her supposed enemy, and gained a small blush.

Raiser got annoyed as he shouted out. "I shall give you 14 days to train Rias. Your pathetic peerage will need it." He then turned to Issei. "I will beat you, insolent brat. And I shall take you love, and violate her before your eyes!"

Before Issei could react, her teleported his peerage and himself away. Issei's eyes narrowed and he stood still.

"Hmm…" He hummed.

"What is it Ise?" Rias questioned, slightly scared at his calm mood.

"Well, seeing how cocky Raiser is, he won't train during these 14 days, so we have a 2-week advantage to beat his ass into oblivion." He turned to Rias, with a fire burning in his eyes.

"I shall inform Sirzechs-sama of the arrangements. I will also be voting for your Rias-sama, please beat him." Grafia broke her normally stoic look, to offer a small smile to the King of the Gremory Peerage. She then teleported away, via magic circle.

"Okay my cute servants, we have 2-weeks to train. Let's beat him!" Rias exclaimed loudly to her servants, with determination overflowing her eyes.

Issei was ready to beat this pathetic excuse for a man. He wouldn't lose Rias. He would keep her safe, as he had promised.

 **Yea, I know. I'm sorry for the delay. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait for the peerage to beat Raiser, but there will be a twist to the battle, keep that in mind.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this chapter, review, favourite and all that good stuff, and please leave idea's, it really helps.**

 **See you in the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Deity's Annihilation_**

 **Okay, first off, reviews.**

 **RangerElk76: You know it my friend!**

 **Zestarios: Thanks man, here's the next!**

 **Sasuke75249: He won't really, but that's because his father's powers are also elemental, and Svarkova's version is much more powerful, as she is a dragon, of course.**

 **Tohka123: Thank you very much my friend!**

 **I was thinking of something recently, and wanted to try it. If you would like, write a question about me in the reviews, and I'll answer them, within reason, obviously.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the wait, school's busy, and here's the next!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Svarkova Talking to Issei]

 **[Svarkova Talking Out Loud]**

 **{Mode Change}**

Chapter 10

Issei woke in his mind, greeted by the calm landscape of the mountainous areas, floating seas and calm, yet threatening thunder clouds, ready to break at a moments notice.

[My child.] Came a rumbling, yet feminine, voice behind him. He turned and was greeted by the sight of a massive, but familiar, dragon. His lips upturned, forming a pleasant smile.

"Scarlett, not that I'm not happy about this, but why am I here?" The teen asked, confused, yet not wanting to hurt the feelings of the maternal dragon.

The dragon explained her reason. [Ise, I wish to probe through your mind.] Issei was confused, to say the least. But he trusted the behemoth. He nodded to the massive Elemental Dragon. Smoke began to emit from her mouth, and enveloped the teen. Issei felt something feel at his mind, slightly irritating him, but held off expelling it. Svarkova kept this up for another thirty seconds, before she released her hold on his mind. She gave a slight huff, either in annoyance or realisation, Issei didn't know which it was.

"What is it Scarlett?" He asked in curiosity.

[It is nothing, my boy. I just wanted to check on your mind to make sure the Balance Breaker wasn't causing any damage to you mentally.] The dragon hated lying to he possessor, but she had to withhold it from him, just until she was sure of her find.

Issei just shrugged. "If it helps, I feel fine. Anyway, I need to check on Hannai today, and start to train. Anything else you need Scarlett?"

She just shook her massive head and gave him a reassuring smile. He beamed back, before he went up in flames in front of the dragon. Once the flames died down, the boy was gone.

[This isn't good. I know something's there, but I just can't find it. This isn't him, he wouldn't snap like that normally.] Svarkova pondered aloud. She had known the boy most of his life, and knew he wasn't normally like this, always snapping. She grunted, before flying to the colossal mountain in the back.

-Line Break-

Hannai awoke to a strange, unknown room.

'Ughh... Where... Where am I? How long was I asleep for?' Then the most recent memories flooded in. Her heart hurt for a moment, as she remembered how she attacked Issei, her friend. Then she remembered how he forgave her and helped her. Her core warmed at that memory. She finally remembered her last moments awake. She being taken by her 'comrades', the fallen angels. Then, she remembered seeing someone in the dungeon. A figure. Her shining knight, of such.

"Was... Was that Ise?" She found herself asking no-one. A knock was heard at the door, snapping Hannai from her thoughts. She stood to open it, but a pain in her side flared. She cried out and fell to the ground, clutching her side. The door burst open, and Issei ran in.

"Hannai! Are you okay!?" He looked about the room, his eyes still adjusting to the dark, even with his draconic vision. His gaze dropped on Hannai's crouched body and he sped over to her. He crouched down and held her, just held her.

She instantly felt warmer in his grasp, and the pain fading from her side. She forgot she could heal herself with her Twilight Healing in the moment of confusion. After a short while, he pulled away and held her face.

"I'm so glad you're awake. When you were taken, I was so scared they would harm you." Issei stared into her light green eyes. Her heart fluttered for a moment, before she snapped from her trance.

"I-I-I'm o-okay now Ise." She reassured the devil.

Issei gave her a small smile. "You've been out a while now, you have missed a bit." His eyes gained a darker shade towards the end of his sentence, and his aura flared momentarily, before returning to normal. He helped the fallen up and brought her to the living room. She was greeted by the sight of a barely-clothed High-Class Devil sitting on a sofa. Rias gave her a smile. Despite being a fallen, she was Issei's friend, and he saved her, so she trusted the boys judgement.

Issei sat the bluenette down and went to sit himself with Rias, holding her hand. This slightly irritated Hannai, but she quickly dispelled the thought, realising he loved the red-head, and was open about it.

"Well Hannai-san, this may come as a shock to you, but I have made you into a devil, and are now part of my peerage." Rias stated simply, right to the point.

This shocked Hannai, to say the least. "What?! Why?"

"After Ise killed all the fallen and exorcists at the church, he found you, tied up and dying. He cried for you. And I said I could save you, so he took that option."

"I'm sorry Hannai," Issei started, avoiding her eye contact, staring at the ground, "But I just couldn't let you die. You deserved better. If you want to leave, I won't stop you, it was me who started this in the first place. You must hate me now."

He kept his gaze lowered, and Hannai just sat with her jaw practically on the ground. She couldn't believe this, he saved her and yet he was sorry about it. The Fallen looked at Rias, conversing with the Devil silently, and Rias nodded slightly. Hannai stood up and walked to Issei. This time, she was the one crouching, and holding him.

"Ise, I could never hate you, you saved me, and accepted me for who I am. I wouldn't leave you, ever."

After a moment, the two split and Hannai returned to her seat.

"Well, now that that's over, there is something you have to be aware of Hannai-san." Rias stated in a serious, business like manner.

"Okay, and just Hannai please Rias-sama" Hannai replied.

"Okay, but you have to call me Bouchou now," Rias started, "And do you know of the High-Class Devil, Raiser Phenex?"

"I know of the Phenex Clan, but not him specifically."

"Well, he's the Third son and the next Heir. I'm also engaged to him."

Hannai looked at her King confused, then to Issei. She was slightly taken aback from his scary look. "I thought you loved Ise?" She asked.

"I do! But this was a forced arrangement, before I met Issei, and the only way to break up the marriage is a Rating Game."

"What's a rating game?" Hannai didn't know what this was, as she was only a low class Fallen. Issei also looked intrigued, not knowing.

"It's a battle of sorts, between two peerages, in a chess like manner." Rias then explained the Evil Pieces to her new Bishop. After a brief explanation, just about the basics, such as the pieces, the abilities and which ORC members were which pieces, Hannai a good idea of the Devil's system.

"So... We have to have a Rating Game with this Raiser person?" Hannai summarised.

"Essentially, yes. If we win, I'm free. If we lose, however, I have to marry Riaser," Rias grew sad at the end, and Issei's eyes regained the darker shade.

"But we have two weeks to train. Everyone," Issei stated loudly, eyes and voice brimming with determination, "I'm not letting that pathetic excuse for a Devil make Rias unhappy."

This warmed the red-head, and made the bluenette happy at his will. Doing everything to protect those lose to him.

Rias clasped her hands together, "It's settled, all of my peerage, including you Hannai, will take a couple of weeks out of school to train. I'll arrange it with Sona, to tell the school it's a research expedition to avoid suspicion of the humans."

"We got this Rias," Issei was overflowing with determination and passion. He wouldn't let anything take away his love.

-Line Break-

"Is this the place Bouchou?" Issei asked his king on the top of a tall hill. It was early morning, with the sun rising over the horizon. The rest of the peerage were still coming up the hill with the exception of Kiba, with his Knight speed was in in line with the strong Pawn. Rias came next, with Akeno following, Koneko after, but with a bag at least three times the size of her. And finally, Hannai, leading the rear, panting for breath, not used to this much physical effort.

"That's it Ise-kun, one of the Gremory's human estates, but we use it for either training grounds on occasions such as this, or a holiday home of such," Kiba explained, with a small hint of pride in his voice, barely noticeable due to his Knightly modesty.

The rest of the group caught up with the two 'Princes of Kuoh Academy'. Most were in a light sweat, but Hannai was shaking, her knees starting to buckle. Issei took her backpack off her.

"It's a teams duty to help their friends, just ask for help," Issei stated simply, with a small smile gracing his lips. She merely nodded her head, offering it as a small gesture of thanks.

"Let's get to it then!" Rias exclaimed to her team enthusiastically. They all whooped and smiled.

-Line Break-

Once inside the mansion, the group split up, with the boys going to the baths and the girls going to get unpacked. Once in the baths, with Issei washing his hair, he asked Kiba something.

"Kiba, what abilities do you posses?" Issei inquired, "It's just that I've never seen you fight really, and only for a brief moment with a sword, but I can sense something different off you. Do you have a Sacred Gear?"

Kiba smiled at his innocence, "Why yes Ise-kun, I do have a Sacred Gear," he stuck out his hand, and a sword materialised out of thin air, "I can create any sword, using them to my disposal. It's called Sword Birth." The sword disappeared from his hand once he finished his sentence.

Issei's eyes were wide, "Wow Kiba-kun, that's really impressive. Any sword?"

Kiba chuckled to himself, "Why yes. But I think yours is cooler, it is a Longinus Gear. A very High Tier one at that."

Issei rubbed his head at his comment, "Yea, it is really cool to have a dragon with me. She's really cool," Svarkova smiled inwardly at his compliment, pride gushing.

Once the two had finished their bath, and washing each others backs as a way to sort of build their friendship, they met up with the girls. Everyone was in their tracksuits, ready for their first day of training. Rias nodded to Issei to begin explaining his training plan. He was a good tactician when it came down to it.

"Hannai, you will train with Koneko-chan to build up your stamina and endurance in the forest. Kiba-kun, put some weights on your body and just attack the air to build up speed. Akeno-san and Bouchou, you two battle against each other for the time being. When Hannai and Koneko-chan are finished, Hannai, go to Akeno-san and Bouchou to train in magic some more, as the Bishop. Koneko-chan, you can work on your speed, doing the same as Kiba. Any questions?" Issei finished his big training plan.

"Yes Ise-kun, what about you?" Akeno asked, curious at what the teen would train on.

"I'll be inside my mind, training with Scarlett, to build up endurance and to train with my abilities, to avoid causing havoc here," Issei finished. With no more questions, Issei added, "Good luck everyone, and I shall see everyone tonight." With that, everyone wished each other good luck and went their separate ways. Issei started to walk to the mountain nearby, to get some peace for his training.

Once he found a perfect spot, he sat down and got ready, "Okay Scarlett, lets do this!" He closed his eyes, and the two week training began!

 **That's the end of another chapter! Yes, it's short, but it will have a time skip, probably just going to the Rating Game. Sorry again for the lack of chapters, I have been lazy, yes, but I'm really busy recently, and I have to learn lines for a play I'm in, and I'm off for half term, so I should be able to write a bit more.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this chapter, review, favourite and all that good stuff, and please leave ideas, it really helps.**

 **See you in the next one!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Deity's Annihilation**_

 ** _*This is the second time I have to write this as my other data corrupted, so if it's not fully up to standard, I apologise, I'm super pissed*_**

 ** _*Oh my F*CKING GOD! Twice! My Microsoft word key ran out and I have been writing with the fanfiction page, and it is really sensitive, so this counts the third time I have to rewrite paragraphs upon paragraphs of words.*_**

 **Okay, first off, reviews!**

 **Tohka123: Thank you so much, here's the next chapter my friend!**

 **Indominus: Thanks my friend, sorry for the wait!**

 **RangerElk76: You know it my friend!**

 **DeadMenPlaying: I have a brief idea about the armour and form, but I know basically the whole chant, thanks though!**

 **Sasuke75249: He should my friend, but I don't know all of the finer details yet.**

 **Zestarios: Sorry for the wait, here you go my friend!**

 **BlueDog1029: Thank you so much, that really reassures me, because when I write it, I cant tell if it's rushed or not so your comment really helps! And with the dark thoughts, they will continue till later in the story.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks my friend, here's the next!**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Okay, this one's long! I was originally planning to time skip to the fight, but your comment made me re-think that, in a good way, and I'm not sure about Raiser's peerage joining his harem, but maybe one becoming his lover (Rias will always be his Love) and yes, Issei won't hold back on him. Sirzechs will also have heard of him and know of him, but not personally as he knew Revous, his father, and he will have more forms, think of it kind of like Erza's re-quip from Fairy Tail, but Elemental, and his Juggernaut Drive will be terrifying. And yes, Asia is dead, Hannai is her replacement. One question though. Who is Asortha? You mean Diadora?**

 **Anyway, now that that is done, apology time. I have been under the weather for the past two weeks with tonsillitis, and haven't been myself. I severely apologise for the lack of update, and I will try my best to make it up to everyone here. Also, if someone knows a free way to write these fanfics, then please tell, because when my Microsoft activation key ran out, I have been using the fanfiction editor to write, and its pretty buggy to say the least.**

 **Anyways, here's the next! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Svarkova Talking to Issei]

 **[Svarkova Talking Out Loud]**

 **{Mode Change}**

Chapter 11

Our main protagonist opened his eyes to witness his magnificent mindscape. It was all amazing, from the flat plains to the treacherous mountains, from the threateningly dark thunder clouds, to the tranquil orbs of floating water, teeming with wildlife.

A Dragon appeared before him, looming over his body. Its' pitch black scales seeming to absorb all surrounding light, yet, contrasted to this, its' pale blue eyes seemed to radiate a cool, yet warm light, and adding a threatening look to the beast.

But, of course, to the said teen, he was more than happy to see the Dragon. All of a sudden, a fire was lit in his eyes, and determination burned throughout his core, all the way to his soul.

"Okay Scarlett, get ready, because I plan to go all out in this battle, and I expect you to do the same!" He shouted, with determination overflowing from his voice. The said Dragon, just smiled back, and held her head high, rivalling his will power.

 **[Let's do this my Ise. Show me how much you want to win. Show me your resolve!]** Svarkova boomed, shaking the landscape, yet not even fazing the teen.

"Balance Breaker, Elemental Armour!" **[Balance Breaker, Elemental Armour!]**

 **{Mode Change, Raging Fire Opposer!}**

And thus, The battle Begun!

-Line Break-

About 3 days later, only 11 or so hours in real time, have passed since they have begun fighting. The teen stood in his Raging Fire mode, his lags shaking, his heart rate surging and his breath heavy. The Dragon before him hadn't had so much as a scratch, yet she was pleased with his progress and will power. You could tell he was ready to drop, but he was willing to go on, to get stronger and protect those he love. It made her happy to see him so strong, physically and mentally.

Svarkova lowered her head till she was at his height and give him a content smile. **[I think that should do it for today Ise, your friends will be waiting for your return.]**

Once Issei heard this, he disengaged his armour and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for today Scarlett, I shall return in two days or so for more training."

He teleported out, and the Behemoth was left alone. She remained looking at where the teen was moments ago, before grunting in satisfaction and took off in one smooth motion to the mountains to fly about the land.

-Line Break-

The said teen was sat still in a clearing in the mountains. He suddenly opened his eyes and in took a sharp breath, filling up his lungs once more. while he steadied his breathing, he studied the surroundings. The sky was on the other side of the sky and was close to setting. He stood up, dusted off his clothes, stretched out his stiffness and began back down his path to the Estate.

Once he caught view of the Estate, he was amazed all over again. The sheer size of it is incredible and the grounds were massive. He looked down at the grounds and did an overview of the land. At a battle ground type area, were two beautiful ladies floating in the air, flinging off magical bursts and firing off lightning. There was a third beauty on the ground with blue hair, who was over watching this match.

Rias and Akeno were battling against each other to improve their magical abilities and try to gain more control over their respective powers of Destruction and Lightning. Hannai had joined them earlier after a tough training session with Koneko. Rias and Akeno began to help her use Devil magic, and maybe implement her Fallen Angel powers into her attacks as she was now a Devil-Fallen hybrid. Once this was starting to be talked about, Akeno left for a short while with a scowl on her face and venom in her eyes, until they had finished their battle.

On a nearby running track, were two figures, One, of a handsome, teen boy with blond hair and the other, a small, teen girl with white hair, running around the track with weights around their body's.

Kiba and Koneko have been running on the track for the last twenty-five minutes and feel like their bodies have turned to slush. Koneko, after her training with Hannai in the woods, joined Kiba for Speed and stamina training as Issei had suggested. They had shadow boxed side by side for about two hours with weights on, before deciding to do laps around the race track.

While their limbs felt like they had lava running through their veins and their hearts pumping so hard it was all they could hear, or the fact that their legs felt like they could fall off at any point, they kept going. They were only motivated by one thing at this point.

Issei.

While Koneko might not know Issei very well, she was amazed and stunned by all his actions, from his love of Rias to his devotion to protect his friends, even her, who he barely knows, yet he stands up for them without hesitation. When she was abandoned by her sister, she felt like no one in the world was good anymore. Then Rias came along, and she brought so much happiness into her life. And it killed Koneko to see Rias unhappy with her arranged marriage. So when Issei came, Koneko felt so relieved for her master and friend. She finally had a chance to escape the horrible life her parents foolishly set for her. He was her knight in shining armour, and Koneko felt so warm inside when ever he was in the same room as him.

Kiba was almost broken when he died along with his friends, but Rias saved him, and he made a vow to protect everyone he loved, and thus created the knightly persona. He was so angry when he knew he couldn't help his saviour. He then met Issei and liked the boy from the get-go; kind, selfless, loving, innocent and loyal to a fault. Rias fell in love with Issei and Kiba was overcome with joy. Finally, his master can find happiness once more. All they had to do now was beat Riaser, the immortal Phenex, in battle. No pressure, right?

They looked up at the mountainous path and caught sight of the boy. The slowed their run and were about to call for him, before they felt something.

Koneko, instinctively using her nekomata powers, felt it first. "...Something's wrong. Ise!" They took off their heavy armour and sped to the boy, with koneko being slightly faster than previously, not that she noticed in this situation.

Issei started shaking and swaying. His head got light and his eyes started to droop. He was mid fall when he felt his momentum stop and looked to his saviour. Kiba stood over him with a worried look on his face. Issei blacked out.

"Bouchou! Akeno-san! Hannai-san!" The said three looked over to the commotion, before Rias saw what had happened and flew over as fast as she could.

"ISE!" She screamed in mid air.

When she arrived and checked his body, Koneko spoke up. "...He passed out from exhaustion, nothing serious Bouchou." Rias sighed in relief and started to address the group.

"I will take Issei to his room. I shall meet you later for dinner if I don't fall asleep. Good night everyone! Great work today!"

With that concluded, Rias set up a magical circle and teleported them to their room. Rias lay him down under the covers, check he was comfortable and started to get undressed.

"...no" He started mumbling in his sleep. Rias looked over. "...please don't, I don't want that power... please don't... let me save them... I won't use the Drive... please...help..." Rias ran to his side and got under the covers with the sleeping teen. She held him close to her and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm here Ise. I will always be here." She comforted him in his sleep. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into his chest, burying his head into her hair and clutching her strongly, yet gently. He whimpered in his sleep, before sighing in relief at the proxemics of Rias. She held him and didn't let go. Her eyes got tired and she eventually drifted off.

-Line Break-

Rias woke up in Issei's arms, with looking deep into her eyes, loving every second of it. Rias leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, and Issei returned the action, before Rias remembered the previous night. She suddenly sat up and looked at Issei worriedly.

"Ise, what happened yesterday? You disappeared and when you returned you collapsed from exhaustion." She asked her lover and Pawn.

Issei looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back at her. "I was just training with Scarlett, don't worry Rias. I spent more than 3 days worth of time fighting in my mind, really takes its toll on you!" He joked lightly.

Rias looked at him disapprovingly, before hugging him firmly.

"Don't push yourself like that again. I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you"

Issei hugged her back with equal passion. "I won't leave Rias. Never.

Rias broke from his grasp. "Do you remember if you dreamed last night Ise? You started to speak while you were unconscious."

Issei rubbed his head. "Not that I can remember. Just flashes of red and other colours, mainly black and blue and red. What was I saying?"

"Nothing important Ise." She hugged Issei, but felt horrible about lying to him, but he didn't need the added pressure. She made a mental note to ask Svarkova about this 'Drive'.

-Line Break-

After getting showered and dressed, the two met the rest down stairs. The second his foot touched the ground floor, he was bombarded with hugs from Akeno, Hannai, Koneko and Kiba. Issei, to say the least, was flustered.

"Hey guys, what I miss?"

Hannai scolded him. "Don't do things like that Ise!"

Koneko looked stoic as always, but her eyes held worry. She felt something inside him. Something not right. "...Don't do that Issei-senpai."

Akeno looked seductively. "Next time that happens, I may have to rest with him for him to heal up, ufufufu!"

Kiba punched him lightly on the arm. "Hey man, that's not cool to scare all of us like that."

Rias looked on in amusement. Even in rough times, her friends and peerage always know how to cheer her up.

Issei just chuckled at their show of affection. "Okay everyone, I'm fine, sorry to make everyone worry. Let's get back to training."

They all looked at him like he was stupid. Akeno spoke first. "I don't think so. You need to rest."

Hannai spoke after. "You passed out Ise, you should stay here for today."

Koneko next. "...You shouldn't push yourself too hard."

Kiba, second last. "Take it easy Ise-kun, we have plenty of time. Listen to the girls."

Finally, Rias. "You are going to bed Ise, I'm not letting you push yourself to the brink of death."

Issei looked at them seriously, his joking side gone. "Listen everyone, I'm fine, honestly. We need all the time we can get. I can rest after the match when we have won. I'm not resting until then. If you want to stop me, you should find out how to pacify a raging Dragon. Not fun.

"Besides, mostly today, I shall be helping you guys, I'm not to go back to Scarlett till tomorrow."

The group looked at him sceptically, but eventually they agreed to let him help with the training.

"Okay then," Rias began, moving to the kitchen, "But I shall make the breakfast this morning for everyone."

Rias made a good Eastern breakfast for the group, and after that, everyone was set for training.

Issei faced his comrades and went over the plan for the day.

"Today, everyone will do a 5 kilometre run, myself included, and then we shall begin the individual training. I shall work with Koneko first, to improve her speed and reactions. Koneko, I shall equip my Thunder mode and you shall try and hit me. I will work with Hannai next to improve her implementation of Holy magic into her attacks, and basic strength training to get her up to standards. Then I will work with Akeno to make you more accurate with your lightning, to save energy and make the attacks more potent. I will work with Kiba next, and this shall be hard Kiba. You shall attack me for about 2 minutes with everything you have as I dodge, then I shall attack you for 4 minutes as you try to dodge all my attacks. I won't hold back. Rias, I shall work with you to make your attacks more controlled, to save energy and to avoid exhaustion."

With that done, they all went for the lap.

-Line Break-

After the lap, which left everyone tired and panting, they began their separate training, as they had the day before till it's their turn with Issei to train.

Koneko and Issei were first. The task was this, Koneko needed only hit Issei once as he dodges in his Cataclysmic Thunder Mode and she wears heavy armour.

Easy enough in theory. In practice, however...

Koneko didn't agree.

After about 2 and a half hours, the Nekomata was still yet to hit Issei. She was dripping with sweat, her arms felt like rocks have been tied to her hands and her head was spinning slightly. But she still kept her hands up and went for Issei. He constantly gave her encouraging words and you could see he didn't like tormenting his friends, but he had to train them to the best of their abilities.

He ended the training and Koneko fell on her bottom, lying on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Issei sat beside her and took his bottle of water from the side of the field, lay down beside her, and handed it to her. She tried to raise her weak hand, but failed to do so. He sat up, held her back and lifted her up slightly, opened her mouth and poured the water in slowly. When her mouth was full, he let her swallow, before repeating.

Koneko, on the other hand, was furiously blushing the whole time, yet could do nothing to stop it. Infact, if she thought more about it, she never really wanted it to stop. She loved Issei's help and his warmth around her, and his constant caring for her and the peerage. But the fact that she knew that He and Rias were in love, hurt her heart so much it pained her to even think about the prospect about losing him.

After a short while, Koneko regained her strength and they hobbled back to the others.

-Line Break-

After Koneko's training, she went to get a short bath and a rest till her energy comes back. Meanwhile, Issei and Hannai began their training. They were in a magical suppression field that blocks all magical blasts from exiting. Akeno set it up, with a seductive wink to Issei. He trained her to be able to implement her holy magic into her new attacks, which is a cross between her birth-right aqua magic and her now added holy magic. She hadn't had a grasp of devil magic yet, but she wasn't too displeased about that.

After about 3 hours of training, she was left in a panting mess with her magical reserves drained. She never felt this exhausted before. Yet, in a way, she liked it. It showed she was trying to improve, and Issei being there made it that much sweeter. Yet, the same as Koneko, she couldn't bear to think of the possibility of him not being her lover. Even after such a short time, she felt like her soul was reaching out to him every time he was near. She knew he belonged to Rias, but that didn't make the pain less. If anything, the fallen angel side in her wanted her to try to take him for herself. If she was with him for a short amount of time, privately...

She quickly dispersed the thoughts, the side that loves Issei would never let her Fallen side pull something like that. She may be a bit selfish, but she would never do something that would ruin Issei's much needed happiness after being alone for so long.

He helped her up and he led her to the main training area and got everyone's attention. He told them they would take a break and go get some food and a bath, then meet in the theatre in the estate for a movie to calm their nerves.

Issei was dragged into the girls bath again, but he didn't look flustered or embarrassed this time, only thoughtful. Even with four beautiful women showing off their bodies, or developing bodies for Koneko, he barely glanced at them. This wasn't because he thought they weren't amazing, but he couldn't get a thought out of his head. He had it circling around his brain since he had woken up.

'What would he give to protect the ones he loved? Everything? His mind? His...control? What would happen if he lost control?'

He felt a power deep within him, pulling him closer to temptation. He knew, without a doubt, that he would give anything for his friends and family, as he couldn't in the past with his parents.

Koneko felt this spike in negative energy. It was stronger than anything she had ever felt. It was growing by the second, growing to the point where you could basically see it in the air it was so thick. It filled her whole being with so much dread. She started shaking and shivering, and her core filled with so much fear. She managed to raise her eyes to Issei, and her heart almost snapped In her chest at the sight.

His eyes were filled with sadness and worry, as if his worries and fears caused this massive spike in impure energy. His eyes caught hers and he gasped in fear. The other girls could now feel his power leaking, as well as seeing the pain in his eyes. They followed his gaze to Koneko and say she was in a state of disarray. She looked at him with pain, and desperation in her eyes. But laced with something out of her control.

Fear.

Everyone could see it. Koneko struggled to catch her breath as Issei's spike grew two-fold at the sight of his friend in pain. This caused her to be in more discomfort, and her to start whimpering. He tried to calm his power, but to no avail. He reached out to Koneko, but all of her instincts were screaming at her to move away, and her body did so.

When Issei saw Koneko back away from him, his eyes were replaced with fear and pain, and he pulled his hand back to him. His mind started to fill with more negative thoughts, increasing his aura. He noticed what he was doing to the room, and saw all the girls instinctively back up. He winced at this sight, and more thought were drawn into his mind.

'Do they fear me? Should they? Why can't I stop? I just want to protect them! Please! Why?! **Why?! WHYWHYWHYWHYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'** His negative thoughts built up over time with his powerful Sacred Gear and his loss of parents and friends, combined with a dreadful power in his family.

He backed up a step, before his eyes set on the ground and his own silver aura formed around him.

"...I-I'm Sorry." He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, before the silver wisps around him formed around his back and morphed the colour of his eyes to a deep silver. His wings extended and he shot into the sky through the bath roof. A couple of drops of tears fell from the hole in the roof before everything sunk in for the girls.

Rias was the first to act and scrambled under the hole in the roof.

"Ise..." She whispered. She failed him. She told him she would help him get better and protect him. Now he was gone, and she had done nothing to help him. She brushed off his sleep talking thing like it was nothing. It all made sense now. "ISE!" She screamed out into the gap in the roof, clutching her chest.

Hannai rushed over to where Rias was and looked into the sky with a worried and pained look on her face. He helped her so much, yet she knew nothing of what he was going through to help his friends. While he may have not spoke the words himself, you could feel it in the aura, hidden by the malice and insanity.

Akeno fell to her knees in the water, not knowing what to do. He helped her master so much, and the whole group with the training, yet she couldn't help him in his time of need.

Then, Koneko.

Once she had got over the shock and dread, her entire being filled with sorrow, guilt, pain and many more emotions. She felt his energy from the start of his spike, she could have stopped it or at least tried to contain it. And what did she do? She pushed him away further and made him feel like a freak. Her mind wanted tom help him, as much as she tried, her body was against the idea and held her back. She felt like this was all her fault.

Kiba rushed in, after feeling the burst of dark energy and came with his sword drawn. He assessed the situation and Hannai filled him in on the basics. He felt bad as well. He thought of himself as someone who knew Issei best, yet after seeing this, he knew that he knew nothing of what Issei was feeling. He could have talked to him more, yet he remained oblivious to it.

Koneko stood on shaky legs. Everyone's gaze was on her.

"T-This is my fault. I-I pushed him away. I felt the power surge, but could do nothing. I-I-I'm so sorry Rias." She broke into tears at the last part and fell back to her knees. Rias simply crawled to her and held her close to her, as Koneko held to her as tight as she could.

"T-This wasn't just your fault, we're all to blame." They both cried into each others arms.

All they could do was train for the match for Issei's sake, and try to look for him. None of them would be able to sleep peacefully without Issei safe.

They let this happen. And they sure as Hell wouldn't let him suffer it by himself.

 **I'm sorry this isn't longer, I had this idea just as I was writing it and didn't plan for it. I'm not sure what I'll write about next. Also, don't worry, I'm not dead, I'm just super busy at the minute and can't find time to write.**

 **I also apologise to my Beta, Praise Helix, for not ruining this by them first. I just wanted to get this chapter out as fast as I could to try to make up for the lost time.**

 **Anyways, follow, favourite, and all that good stuff. Also, please leave ideas in the reviews, it really helps, especially after this chapter!**

 **See you in the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Deity's Annihilation_**

 **Reviews!**

 **Zestarios: Yep, Elemental Drive, and here you go!**

 **Xerzo LetCN: Maybe Ravel, as I don't really like the Tsundere side of her bit don't mind her character. About the armours, combos might be cool, nice idea! The Gear and his family are making him go dark, as well as his loneliness and instability over the years. There will be some back story in this chapter, so I hope it answers your question, Thanks!**

 **Sasuke75249: Not gonna lie, kinda forgot about Issei's aunt... yea... But now I have read my old chapters again, I plan to have a backstory with her and Sirzechs involving Issei and his parents.**

 **MIKE202303: I know, but it suites his character :D**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I have finished most of my performances for my drama, and with Easter coming up, I should be able to write more.**

 **Anyways, here's the next! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Svarkova talking to Issei]

 **[Svarkova talking aloud]**

 **{Mode Change}**

Chapter 12

Inside Issei's mind, Svarkova started to panic. When his dark thoughts took over in the bath, she tried to calm him, but it triggered his emptions, because before she knew it, she was being forced back by the ferocity of Issei's mindscape. She was forced to weave through the thunder storms, dive through boiling hot water orbs, manoeuvre raging hurricanes, dodge magma dispelled from the volcanoes and more.

 **[Ise, you need to calm! Just stop for a minute and think about it! The girls would never shun you!]** The dragon desperately tried to converse with the boy, but to no avail. While she didn't trust some of the girls in the beginning, she came to trust them, just as Issei did.

She knew what was happening outside his mind, but his mind stopped her from preventing his movements. While she may be a terrifyingly strong dragon, even God level, she was nowhere near strong enough to break his hold of his mind. She could have easily done it in her prime, but not any longer. The darkness affecting him is nothing like she has seen before.

He couldn't hear her. No. Wouldn't, would be a more accurate term.

He was currently flying at great speeds away from the Gremory Estate. His mind was running overdrive as his powers started to fluctuate, as you could see in the weather. His emotional levels were off the chart as his heart beat like a drum in his chest and tears poured out of his eyes.

They were scared of him. Issei. They were scared of their friend. Lover. He failed them. He swore to protect them from evil and he can't even protect them from himself.

He had to get away.

He could feel Scarlett trying to get to him, but he pushed her away.

Before he could fly any further, a pain flared in his head and he crashed to the earth. He landed, coincidentally, in the same area he meditated in on the first night. When the dust from his crash cleared, Issei was seen on the ground, writhing in pain and clutching his head, with silent screams trying to escape his lips.

-Line Break-

The brown haired teen was forced into his mind, far past his beautiful mindscape.

He snapped open his eyes and gasped for air for a few short seconds, before analysing the area around him. Everywhere was black, blacker than night. Before him stood a figure, identical to him in every aspect. But the eyes. The twins eyes were pure black, with a gleam of evilness and insanity held in them. Issei was immediately on guard at the familiar stranger.

"Who are you? Tell me!" Issei was scared from the aura being released from the doppelganger. it was filled with anger, insanity and evil, yet sadness underlying it all.

 ** _Can't you tell Issei? Come on, I know you are smart. Just work it out._** The twin spoke cryptically.

Issei wracked his brain, searching for an answer. Even after a full minute of thinking, he couldn't find one.

"Oh come on! Where am I?!" Issei was getting annoyed now. He had a big patience, yet this figure really irked him. It filled him with so much dread.

 _ **Is it really that hard?**_ The twin smiled demonically at the teen. Issei kept looking at the twin for a moment, wondering why it would take his appearance.

Then it clicked. It was him. All bad things about him. His insecurities, his sadness, his loneliness, everything.

The twin's grin got wider. _**Finally got it haven't you?**_

Issei's breath caught in his throat and he started to stumble backwards. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. He wouldn't!

 _ **Don't deny it. You would just be denying yourself. Now THAT'S crazy!**_ He broke into maniacal laughter, relishing at the sane part of his mind in pain.

 _ **Come on Issei, just give in. Let go of your desires. The world would crumble at your power. Everyone would kneel to you. Just let me have the reins. Let me loose! Do it Issei! SET ME FREE! LET ME HAVE VENGENCE AGAINST THOSE WHO HARM YOU! GIVE IN TO YOUR INSANITY! LET GO!**_

 _-_ Line Break-

After the girls got over the pain and shock of Issei snapping, they went out looking for him, sending their familiars out to look, and even calling Sona for help.

-Flashback-

 _Sona was at the Student Council room, sorting paperwork, when a magic circle by her ear flashed and rung. She was curious at who was calling her and picked up. She wasn't expecting Rias on the line, crying._

 _"S-Sona, I n-need you help." Rias shaky voice was heard over the magical line._

 _Sona was confused to say the least._

 _"Rias, what's going on? Please explain." Sona was starting to get worried for her friend, as she was uncontrollably crying._

 _"I-I-Ise... He s-snapped and left." Rias finally managed to get out. "I-I promised I-I wouldn't let this happen!"_

 _"Hold on Rias, where are you?" Sona asked the red head._

 _"A-At the G-Gremory Estate." Rias answered simply._

 _"Okay, I'll summon my peerage, we'll be there soon, hold on." And with that, Sona ended the call._

-Flashback end-

Rias' heart was surging in her chest, each beat sent fresh waves of pain coursing into her body. She feared for her Pawn and lover. She knew how emotionally weak he was, and she didn't take that into account, and now he could be hurt from her mistakes. Or even worse...

Rias stopped her train of thought there, it hurt too much to even imagine the possibility of his death.

She met with Akeno and Momo from Sona's group, but no-one has found anything yet.

The Bishop of the Sitri Peerage found Akeno at the base of the mountain and they called Rias to tell her to meet with them to venture the mountain. Akeno knew Issei went to the mountain previously to train, so it was the only place she could think of to find him.

Akeno felt extremely guilty of the disappearance of the boy, and her heart ached in pain also. She teased him a bit, showing off her breasts and trying to get him to notice her or even more, not taking into account his instability. She knew what it was like to fear people, and for people to fear her. It was the same when she was a kid. All the other kids where afraid of her when they found out she was 'Evil' as they called it.

And the way Issei looked at the girls in the bath after they flinched frim him and backed up, it was the exact same she wore in childhood. She always wanted people to see her as more, yet she didn't do the same as Issei, only being afraid of him, instead of helping him. She hated herself more for it.

The white-haired Momo didn't personally know Issei, but she has heard everyone talk highly about the Dragon Wielder and thought he sounded nice. It was also a bonus that he was extremely hot and had an alluring aura about him due to the Dragon part of him.

The trio started up the mountainous path, not knowing if he would be there or not.

-Line Break-

In the mountainous clearing, Issei's body was still writhing, with him slowly releasing power, as it gradually grew stronger.

Meanwhile, Issei was still battling his temptations.

 **Just give in Issei, use our powers. With both of our powers, you will be able to protect your loved ones. Just give in.** The identical figure still tempted the boy.

"No! I don't need that power to help people! I won't give in!" Issei shouted as he clutched his head to block out the bad side.

The Twin frowned for a moment, before a malicious grin appeared on his face and he waved his hand. Rias materialised beside the Twin.

This prompted Issei to look up, dropping his guard.

"R-Rias? What are you doing here?" The clone of the Gremory Heir looked to Issei, but her eyes were devoid of emotions, simply an empty shell of a being. The Twin morphed and shimmered, and in his spot, Raiser Phenex stood. He went to Rias and held her face, forcing her to look at him, while he looked to Issei.

 **Do you like my new slave, boy? She is all mine to control. This is what will happen if you don't accept your power. She is mine. My sex slave!** The Phenex fake laughed manically and groped Rias' breasts, and kissed her neck. The fake Rias called out his name for him to help her. Issei dropped to his knees, with his hair blocking his eyes. He whispered but one word.

"...never." The Phenex look-a-like didn't hear him.

 **What was that boy? Speak up.** The teen stood up and took three small steps forward, till he was about half a metre from the two fakes. He looked up, and the Phenex fake was honestly a bit scared. Issei's eyes were crimson red, and narrowed into slits.

"...Never. You will NEVER TAKE HER! He shouted out, surging his power immensely, knocking back fake Raiser, and dispelling the fake Rias, just to add fuel to the already raging inferno that was Issei.

His power warped around him and created a suit of armour. It was like Issei's base Balance Breaker, pitch black with red gems in places. But this suit was black on one side and white on the opposite, and it was thicker, more charged with energy, and covered in spikes. In his hands, he wielded two swords: one of pure light, and the other contrasted with pure darkness. A perfect equilibrium of his powers.

 **{Mode Change, Perfect Balance!}**

Issei's sacred gear shouted into the oblivion. He had accepted his evil powers from the Gear, but he will never let his mind be ruined by power. So the teen merged his powers to make a perfect balance. Ying and Yang. The good in the bad, and the bad in the good. He will protect his loved ones till his last breath. And the being infront of him threatened his friends. He will pay.

Raiser looked worried for a moment, as if he wasn't sure if he could beat the teen,but a grin formed on his face and he charged up his power.

And thus, the battle began.

-Line Break-

Koneko was venturing deeper into the mountainous area, using her Rook strength to move the trees out of the way. She was torn up about Issei leaving, and was extremely guilty, knowing she was the cause of Issei's snap as she backed up when she felt all the negative energy in his soul. Her instincts told her to move, get as far away from the boy.

She now knows that was the worst thing to do. She should have helped him, as she could use her senjutsu to heal him, but she was afraid of going mad with power.

Her selfishness caused Issei to leave. She stopped in the woods at this thought.

'I could have helped him. But I was too afraid... I will use it to find Issei, I don't care if it's bad for me!' She thought, resolutely. The Nekomata reached deep within her core and called out to her abilities. All the life force of the woods flooded her body. She gasped for breath, then started searching for him.

About three seconds into her search, she found something so evil, so bad, so dark it made her skin crawl, goosebumps rise all over her arm, and sweat started to pour out of her skin. Higher into the mountain was the source. She ignored all the feelings and pushed higher, for about four minutes before she entered a clearing. She found the boy in the centre, writhing in pain. He now was emitting an aura of light as well, drawing Koneko closer to the boy, yet being pushed back by the dark aura. He was balanced.

She knew what was happening. He was fighting the darkness. But the dark aura was stronger, draining the light. Koneko knew she had to do something. Either call Rias, or help him while she could. It could kill her, all that darkness. But she knew she had to help. She ran to the teen, kneeled beside him and began using her birth right powers.

Instantly, she was straining against an invisible force. She put more energy into his body, and the light began to counteract the darkness. Issei's body relased a horrifying aura and pushed her back.

His body writhed on the ground further as Konkeo started to panic. She was running out of energy and the darkness was getting stronger. No, Issei was getting weaker. She called Rias and sent her the location. Seconds later, a hopeful Rias came out of a magic circle, before gasping at the sight. She tried to run over, but Issei's eyes shone through his closed eye lids.

 **[I can't stop this Rias! He's too dangerous to approach in this state!]** Svarkova called out to the Gremory Hier. **[He's been pulled deeper into his mind! He's battling everything bad about him, all his weaknesses, insecurities, everything! If he doesn't win this, he will lose his mind, he'll be insane and will destroy everything he can. If he gets to that stage, there is only one thing that can stop him...]** The Dragon finished sadly.

Rias' heart ached at the final part. "No! I won't let that happen! He will beat this!" Rias called everyone and told them where to go. Once everyone had arrived, she told them of the situation.

Every girl in the Gremory Peerage nearly burst into tears at this, even some of Sona's peerage.

[I am speaking to you only Nekomata.] Svarkova spoke to Koneko. She nodded, showing she could continue.

[You may be able to help Ise, but at great risk. If you help him and he goes insane, it could corrupt your mind as well.]

'...I don't care. What can I do to help him?' Koneko asked the mythical being.

-Line Break-

Issei was battling the Fake, and he had to admit, he was losing. The Fake was very strong.

 **You're weak Issei. Not worthy to protect those girls.** The Fake jeered him on.

Issei sped to the Fake at breakneck speed and attacked him with his dual wield swords. The Fake blocked him with two swords made out of fire, keeping him in place.

"I can protect them! I will!" He head butted the Fake and rushed him as the Fake was staggering back. Raiser side stepped Issei and sent fire at Issei, burning him through his armour. Issei hissed out in pain, but continued his assault. He spun on his heel and slashed his swords at the Fake. Fake Rasier jumped out of the way and roundhouse kicked the teen in the head. Issei landed on the floor and Raiser sent him a flurry of fiery punched, breaking his armour away swiftly. Issei screamed in pain and coughed up blood.

The Fake laughed as he beat up Issei, not relenting or showing any signs of slowing. Issei knew he was being beaten, yet he didn't stop fighting. He blocked the punches with his forearm, destroying his armour but pushed Raiser back. The Fake gave him time to stand. Issei groaned and coughed up more blood, a torrent escaping his lips. He got to his knees, and tried to stand up on shakey legs. The Fake laughed at his weakness.

 **What did I tell you? Pathetic! You can't even stand properly, never mind fight!** He shouted at the teen. Issei was gasping for breath, and he raised a very shakey hand, as he felt like his arms were strapped to weights. He pointed his hand at Raiser and whispered.

"I-I will...beat you... I w-w-won't give in yet." He coughed up more of his vital crimson liquid. The fake grunted in annoyance and teleported before Issei and kneed him in the stomach. Issei bent over in pain and his head took a blow at full force, making the world spin. The fake pushed him onto his knees and held his hair.

 **This is it Issei. I shall take control from here out!** He turned back into his Twin form of Issei and charged up a spear of energy. Issei gasped for breath, not even putting up a fight anymore. He couldn't fight. The spear was almost complete, and something strange happened.

 _"...Ise!"_ the two heard someone shout in the endless oblivion.

 **Huh? What the hell?** The Twin was extremely confused to say the least. It could have been a trick from Issei, but seeing the state he was in, he couldn't have possibly pulled it off. **Did you do this? Hmm, probably not.**

"K-Koneko?" Issei whispered. The voice, now identified as Koneko, spoke again.

 _"...You can't give up Ise! Everyone needs you here! I need you here! Please Ise! Come back!"_ And with that, a small ball of pure, light blue light was formed in the endless abyss. It floated over to Issei. The Twin tried to stop it, firing off magical blasts, but nothing stopped this mass of strange energy.

It hovered in front of Issei, then was absorbed into his chest. Issei gasped for breath as it was absorbed. It filled him up with so much power. So much pure energy.

The Twin looked to Issei, but he got a powerful uppercut to his chin, knocking him away. Once he got his bearings, he looked to Isse once more. The teen was standing, staring at the Twin with a new flame in his core. He must win the fight, to return to his loved ones. He must!

He flew to the Twin with incredible speed, hard for the Twin's eyes to follow, and cut off his arms with his dual swords. The Twin screamed in pain and tried regenerating, but Issei slashed in a downward motion at his chest, cutting through his bones and flesh, leaving streaks of Light and Darkness in its wake. The two opposing colours spread through the Twins flesh, burning it away. Issei flipped his swords around and stabbed the Twins knees, breaking through the knee caps and the bone marrow of his leg, reaching his feet and through the base of his foot. Locked in place, the Twin tried to send off some magical energy at the Dragon Wielder, but the light and dark drained his magical supplies.

Issei looked at the Twin with hatred, yet understanding. He knew that this was all inside him, but he would never let it take over his mind. He had to protect everyone he loved, and he wouldn't use that evil power.

The Twin looked into Issei's eyes, with longing to be set free. He couldn't put up a fight anymore, he knew Issei had won. For now.

 **T-This... Isn't over... Issei... You can't get rid of me forever.** He chuckled a small, weak laugh.

"Watch me." Issei summoned a ball of Light and Dark, taking the form of Ying and Yang, and pushed it into the beings mind, destroying it. The Twins body evaporated into nothing, with its screams dying out with it. Issei collapsed to his knees, and the armour broke away.

"I...I did it... I beat it." His body started to break away into blue particles, and his vision was blinded by a white light.

-Line Break-

Issei's dark aura started to die down, and all the girls held their breathes. His aura completely faded, and Rias ran to the now limp body on the ground. She checked his pulse.

Her blood went cold, her heart stopped beating for a moment, and tears began streaming out of her eyes.

"I-Ise...? Ise? ISEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed out in horror at the loss of her love. All of Rias' Peerage started to cry, even some of Sona's. Sona herself was saddened by the loss of the teen.

Rias was grasping Issei's body and crying into his chest. Koneko couldn't believe it. She tried to help him, but it wasn't enough. Her heart ached.

 _...Bump Bump_

Both Koneko and Rias looked up in shock. Koneko could feel his life force a little and Rias heard his heart beat through his chest.

... _Bump Bump_

"...H-Hey Rias." Everyone gasped and looked to the duo on the ground. Issei was looking at Rias with a small smile and a glint in his eye, while Rias was extremely shocked.

"...ISE!" Rias started crying again and held his chest tightly. Issei laughed weakly and patted her head. Everyone in Rias' Peerage ran over and held the two. Issei caught Koneko's eye

"Thank you Koneko." Issei said to the Neko. Koneko was happy for two reasons one, Issei was alive and okay. Two, he said her name.

Koneko blushed heavily and nodded to him, with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Sona. What did I miss?" Issei looked around confused why the Sitri Peerage was there. Everyone laughed at his antics and started to make a magic circle.

Rias said thank you and goodbye to Sona, and the Sitri group departed, as Rias began her own magic to get back to the Estate.

-Line Break-

Once everyone was through the magic circle, the females started to undress, with Kiba going to his room.

Issei was shocked and averted his eyes.

"Umm, why is everyone getting undressed in my room?" He asked innocently.

Hannai was first to answer. "We know you are afraid Ise, we want to help you."

Next Akeno. "We were so scared when you left, we thought you might not return."

Then Koneko. "...We felt so bad when you left."

Finally Rias. "So we'll show you hove much you mean to us. We won't let anything bad happen to you anymore Ise." She held his face with the last part and kisses him lightly on the lips, yet it was so full of passion.

Issei now knew how badly his actions affected everyone. "I'm so sorry for leaving. I was just so scared and didn't want to hurt anyone." He looked sadly to the floor. Rias pulled him onto the bed and the girls joined them. Rias was holding onto his right arm, with it between her breasts, with Akeno doing the same on the other side. Koneko was on his lap, curled into a ball, and Hannai had her legs wrapped around his neck, with it in her lap. Everyone was naked.

Issei blushed up a storm, but looked on happily at the scene.

He felt everyone's magical energy fill him, helping to heal him. He now knew it. He loved everyone, and didn't know what he would do without them.

They all drifted happily to sleep.

-Line Break-

A certain brown haired devil sat on her throne, beside a green haired figure. Suddenly, a familiar power filled her up, making her eyes widen in shock.

"Revous?" Nao Satan said aloud.

Ajuka looked to his fellow Devil King, recognizing the power as well.

"It can't be him Nao, he and his wife died on the plane." Ajuka said sadly, avoiding eye contact with the Satan.

Nao wracked her brain for an answer. Then it happened. "...Issei? He's alive?"

Ajuka looked at her in thought.

'Issei. I will find you'

-Line Break-

Issei awoke to a nightmare free night. He finally accepted his power. He heard a small, cute yawn to his right. He looked over, and was greeted with the sight of Rias awaking. She opened her eyes and gazed into her lover's orbs. She almost lost him. And she wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Hey." He said softly, making her heart run in her chest.

"Hey." She copied, holding tighter into his arm and leaning up to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on her soft, red lips. She sank into the kiss and let out a light moan. He felt some stirring in his lap, and it wasn't what he thought it was. He broke the kiss, much to the disappointment of Rias, and looked down to see a stretching Koneko. She mewed cutely and looked at him with sleepy eyes, before hugging his waist.

He looked on happily, yet very red. Rias looked at Koneko, annoyed at her taking his attention, before he started to get up, waking up the rest of the girls. He was almost fully out of bed, but a pain flared in his heart and he lost his balance, falling off the bed and to the ground, out of breath.

"Ise!" Rias panicked and jumped to his side. He was lying on the ground, panting for air.

"I-I'm okay Rias, I just need a minute, promise." Rias didn't believe it for one second.

 **[His body took a toll after battling his inner Darkness,Rias. He needs to rest to be able to regain his full strength]** Svarkova spoke to the two, as the others started to wake up.

"Is Issei okay?" Hannai dropped to the ground to check on the two, still naked.

"I'm fine Hannai-chan, I just need a minute-" He didn't get to finish as Rias interrupted him.

"No, he needs to rest after yesterday." Rias said firmly.

"Does he need one of us to stay with him ufufu." Akeno said seductively while biting her finger. Rias blushed and decided she wouldn't leave him alone with Akeno.

At that point, Kiba rushed into the room, looking worried. "Bouchou! Bad news! Raiser is moving the date of the battle forward to today!" He was panting hard.

Rias was shocked. "What?! He agreed to give us training time!"

"Grafia called and said he was furious, and he demanded the game to be started today. Since he started the agreement, he can change it how he likes."

"We're not ready, Ise still hasn't recovered!" Rias stood her ground, but Kiba was just the messenger.

"When is it Kiba?" Issei asked, still on the ground, with his back against the bed.

"Two hours." He looked hopeless as he announced that.

"Well then, I guess we better get ready." Issei said as he slowly got up. Rias looked at him like he was crazy.

"No! You're not well-" It was now Issei's turn to interrupt her.

"It's okay Rias. We can win this." He said, reassuring her.

She was still extremely sceptical, yet sighed heavily and got up as well, dressing herself in her uniform with her magic. "I guess we have no choice, do we?"

"Not really." Said Kiba.

-Line Break-

After everyone getting ready, they had a tense breakfast. Everyone was wearing their school uniform, but a few had some pieces of armour. Koneko was wearing fingerless fighting gloves with paw prints on them, Kiba was wearing armour over his legs and Akeno was in her trade mark shrine maiden outfit.

A magical circle appeared in the living room.

Rias sighed. "I guess this is it."

They all walked into it, and the room faded to black.

They reappeared in the ORC club room, much to the confusion of Issei and Hannai.

 **[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex.]**

Issei understood now. They must be in an area suited for battle, yet not the real place.

 **[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]**

His theory was correct.

 **[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use Promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it.]**

'So, I have to get to their base to promote to Queen. No pressure.' He thought.

"Everyone take these. It'll let us talk to each other from inside the battle." Akeno said while handing out little machines. Everyone took one and put it in their ear. Issei followed suit.

 **[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dusk in the humans time. The game starts now.]**

Then a ringing sound was heard throughout the arena.

"Okay, we'll need to take out their Pawns, we can't let them promote to Queens." Rias pulled out a map and everyone crowded around it. "Kiba, Akeno, you two go to this area and set up some traps. I'll stay here with Hannai so she can heal me If needed" She pointed out an area and the two nodded.

"Me and Koneko can go to the gym and clear it out. It's the centre of the arena. If we gain that, we can gain an advantage." Issei turned on his tactician side and took over. "We are at a disadvantage due to having less pieces than Raiser, so we need to make the most out of our surroundings. Once we have the gym, we can destroy it so no one can use it."

Rias looked a little stunned, before nodding and looking to her peerage. "This is it everyone, good luck!" With that, everyone started to disperse.

Issei was about to leave with Koneko before Rias called him over. "I hate to do this Ise, but you can't fight in this battle, you haven't recovered yet. Forgive me." A bright light was sent before his eyes and everything went black.

Rias caught his body and placed him on the sofa, allowing him to rest.

"I'm sorry Koneko, but I can't let him fight, you'll have to go to the gym by your self."

"...no problem." With that, Koneko headed off. Rias looked at Issei with guilt, but her mind was set. She wasn't gonna let him get into anymore harm.

-Line break-

Issei opened his eyes, to witness the Black Dragon looming over him in his mindscape.

"Scarlett. What happened?" He looked at the beast confused.

[Rias put you to sleep. She was afraid you haven't fully recovered yet.] The Dragon spoke truthfully.

"No Scarlett, wake me up! I have to help!" He begged Svarkova.

[I'm sorry, my child. You haven't healed from your fight. Rest. Let them handle it.] The Dragon tried to calm the boy, but it failed.

He looked around him in panic, before trying to flare his aura, in an attempt to wake him up, but he collapsed to the ground, panting for air.

[Please don't push yourself Ise, just rest.] The beast started to worry, thinking Issei would do something rash to get him self hurt.

-Line Break-

Inside a castle in the underworld, the Red Maou watched with interest.

"She put her Pawn to sleep? That's a risky move, especially with so little people in her peerage." Sirzechs said.

"Something must be wrong with him." The normally bubbly Devil King was serious in this moment, worried about her plan.

The other three Devil Kings were busy at the moment, so they were absent and couldn't watch the match.

-Line Break-

Issei could see outside of his mind at the ongoing battle, and it wasn't good. Koneko was almost retired when she defeated the three Pawns and the Rook in the gym, before being taken out by Raiser's Queen.

"Koneko!" Issei shouted in worry. Next was Kiba. He beat Carlimine after Akeno started to battle against the Queen, Yubelluna. He beat a Knight, and a Rook, before he Akeno was beaten by Yubelluna, by using her Pheonix tears, then she took out Kiba.

"Kiba! Akeno!" He screamed out again, getting more panicked.

Rias and Hannai were now on the roof, fighting Raiser, one on one.

"Please! LET ME OUT! I NEED TO HELP!" He shouted at nothing. Svarkova flew away after Koneko went, not wanting to watch anymore.

He punched the ground he was kneeling on.

"PLEASE!...please." He sobbed out. It started to happen. A powerfull aura was being released form his body. He couldn't help his friends again. He failed Rias again. He was useless, AGAIN. NO LONGER.

Svarkova looked in the distance to where Issei was, feeling the power emanating from the teen.

[Come on Issei... Do it... Break free.] Svarkova silently encouraged him.

His aura grew, more and more, causing havoc with the surroundings.

His eyes were covered by his hair. Then, a call was heard throughout the mindscape. It was quiet, yet it could be heard from miles away.

He whispered. "Balance Break"

-Line Break-

Rias was on the roof, some of her clothes burnt off, and Raiser was fine, not even scratched.

"Just give it up Rias, I don't want this to drag on." Raiser tried to tempt her, but she stood strong. Hannai was still healing her.

"N-Not a chance Raiser. Y-You can't control me!" SHe stood resolute. Then she heard a whizzing past Rasier. She reacted too late.

BOOM.

A blast was sent behind her.

She looked around in terror, to see Hannai disappearing into blue particles.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Bouchou." She faded away, leaving just Rias.

Yubelluna stood beside Raiser, not looking happy.

"See Rias? No one can save you now. Give up so I don't have to hurt you more."

Rias was shaking, and started to form a weak ball off destruction. She shot it at Raiser, yet it moved at a sluggish pace, even a human could dodge it. He merely fired off a small blast of fire to stop it. She fell to her knees panting. He laughed and summoned a massive ball of flames.

"You brought it to this Rias. I win." He was about to launch it, before a massive surge of power was released in the arena, blowing away some of the buildings.

He dispersed the ball and looked around for the source. A call was heard in the arena.

 **[Two Bishops, one Knight, five Pawns, Rasier Phenex, defeated.]**

It echoed through the arena, everyone still.

"What? How?!" Raiser was furious. Everyone was gone on Rias' peerage. How did everyone retire?

 **"BALANCE BREAK!"**

A figure flew at Yubelluna and kicked her off the building, making her cry out in pain.

 **[One Queen, Rasier Phenex, defeated]**

Rasier looked at the figure. They were covered in a Crimson red suit, with flames coming out of the mask and snaking around it's torso. They held a sword covered in flames, and had an aura of terrifying power.

 **"You dare hurt my friends and lover?"** They held a strong, deep, terrifying voice.

Raiser was a bit scared to say the least. "Y-Yeah? What you gonna do?" He regained his cockiness, thinking the figure wasn't that strong, only putting on a show.

He wasn't prepared when he was punched in the face so hard it crushed his jaw and ripped it from his face, and was sent flying off the roof and into the ground. His organs felt like they were about to explode as he repaired his body, and his jaw regenerated. He looked up to see the Figure look at him from the roof, before it jumped off and landed near Raiser. The Phenex flew out of the hole and sent a massive ball of fire at the Figure. Our main protagonist took the attack head on and didn't even flinch.

Raiser was about to fly up, before the Figure's sword was sent through his shoulder, cutting off part of his wing.

Raiser fell to the ground and looked at the Figure in terror.

"W-Who are you?!"

The Figure's mask raised and a familiar face was seen inside.

Issei floated into the air and spread his arms. Thunder clouds started to form around the area and turn the sky black. Lightning struck the ground in places and Raiser was getting more worried by the minute.

A wind started to pick up and Raiser tried his best to stay upright, and the ground shook, destroying some buildings, but the one Rias was upon was untouched.

She looked at the scene in part horror and part happiness. Issei came to save her. Again.

"You can't do this! The devil community needs this marriage to happen!" The Phenex tried to convince Issei, but his words fell on deaf ears.

 **"You hurt my friends and lover, and think you can leave untouched? I will make you pay for what you've done. You made my master cry and almost ruined her life. You won't leave here alive."** The teen spoke aloud, scaring Raiser more.

The weather was getting far worse and now Issei looked at Raiser.

He pointed his arm at the Devil and said two words.

 **"For Rias."** Then all hell broke loose.

The thunder clouds released all their built up power at him, rattling his bones, and charring his flesh. He tried to regenerate some skin, but the wind lashed at him, tearing away chunks of flesh, and rocks started to float into the air and fly at him, breaking his bones.

He screamed out in pain and his flesh was set on flames as it tried to regenerate, but to no avail. He was sustaining too much damage to be able to heal.

Issei controlled the fire around Raiser's body and made it burn him from the inside out. He screeched in pain, driving him insane from the torturing. The clouds parted and Issei charged up energy. The sun from the Devil world started to shine brighter. Issei's body started to strain, and he was grunting from the strain the spell was causing to him.

 **"Now, goodbye!"** He shouted out as he screamed and a massive spear from the sun was sent from its solar rays, flying to the arena at incredible speeds.

 **{SOLAR INCINERATION!}**

The call was sent from his Sacred Gear and the spear hit the ground. Issei built a barrier for Rias, as strong as he could make it before the spear struck. When it did, it tore apart the dimension, ripping the ground apart, and drowned out the screams of Raiser. It flashed white when it hit, and the barrier struggled to stay intact, but managed to hold. When everything died down, Rias looked to where the two where.

She gasped in shock.

Raisers limbs were off his body and they weren't regenerating. Issei was on the ground, his armour gone from taking the most of the damage from the Solar Spear, and his skin was torn in places, bleeding freely, but he was still conscious.

"Ise!" She flew down to him and looked at his body. He was losing a good bit of blood. He looked at her, with a smile on his face.

"...hey." He whispered.

She broke into tears and held his body, sobbing heavily into his chest.

"You did it Ise. You freed me." She said into his chest, but he heard anyway.

"...I'm sorry for scaring you, but I really didn't like him." He said while chuckling lightly, before coughing.

"Thank you Ise."

 **[Raiser Phenex, defeated. Rias Gremory is victorious.]**

The dimension broke apart and they were pulled from the arena.

-Line Break-

Nao Satan was watching, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes wide. She was holding a cup of tea when she entered the Throne Room, and was greeted to the sight of Sirzechs and Serafall watching a Rating Game, with their mouths open. She looked to the fight and watched for a moment, before dropping her cup, breaking it off the hard ground.

There was a boy in armour on the screen, fighting Raiser Phenex. No. Not fighting. Beating Raiser Phenex. He had a familiar aura to Nao, and what he did next was incredible, yet horrifying.

He controlled the weather in the dimension, causing havoc, but it affected the Devil realm itself. Thunder storms broke out, earthquakes shook the realm, oceans raged and tore away land.

Then, he parted the clouds and used the sun as a weapon. The Devils rushed to the window at this. They looked outside and saw the sun get brighter, and it started to form an object. A spear to be exact.

A call was heard in the Rating Game.

 **{SOLAR INCINDERATION!}**

The spear was launched from the sun at incredible speeds and crashed into the Rating Game dimension. It ripped apart the dimension and sent waves of power from it, sending across the Devil world, even making the Maous' pant for air at the power. They went back to the Rating Game on the TV, and saw Rias hug the Figure, this time he wasn't wearing his armour.

Nao gasped, her eyes wide.

"Thank you Ise." Rias said from the TV.

"...I-Issei? It is you..." She said out loud by accident.

The two other Devil Kings looked to her in shock.

It all fit now.

"Revous' and Madena's son? He's alive?" Sirzechs said.

 **This is by far my longest chapter, and I'm pretty happy with it. I didn't originally plan to have Rias do that, but it came to me as I was writing that passage. So, it's there now.**

 **Anyways, follow, favourite, all that good stuff. Also, please leave ideas in the reviews, it really helps!**

 **See you in the next one!**


	13. Chapter 13

_***Updated, thanks to CreuseryAsmo***_

 **Okay, now I know I said I would update more, BUT, I had exams, and now I don't, so I'm home free! Now that the exams are done I can spend more time on this.**

 **And now, reviews!**

 **Ulttoanova: I'm happy you agree! I really didn't hold back for that one, but eh, too late!**

 **Zestarios: I know, I'm kinda dreading writing it, that's a lot of emotions flying about and might make me dizzy.**

 **Justin D: Yea, Either his Aunt will tell him, or Kokabiel, not too sure yet. And yes, he finally has a family again!**

 **Xerzo LotCN: I'm sorry I messed up your name man, I probably read over it too fast. I don't mind Tsundere's, but I like Deredere's more, personally. I needed a way to get to the fight before Issei got too over powered from the training, so I made Raiser do that, and it seemed to work anyways. I didn't want it to be too like the canon, so I made some adjustments.**

 **Sasuke75249: Yep, the entire House, even if it's gone for now.**

 **Unbansawsage: Thank you very much, I try my best to make the writing good quality! And yes, I don't mind if you comment very often, but I'm happy you wanted to encourage me! And I agree, Rias' methods were slimy at best.**

 **Guest: Thank you very much my friend, here's the next!**

 **Dragon Master 888: Well... Here you go!**

 **Guest: While it is an Ultimate-Class Family, Issei won't be, since he was a reincarnated devil, as you will see in the Young Devils Meetings.**

 **With that long list out of the way, I would like to say, thank you everyone so much for being with me through this story so far, and I welcome all the newcomers, I would be happy with even 1 person reading this, not this many! You guys have no idea how happy seeing these comments make me, it actually hurts how good it feels! I will try my best to make up my lost time for you guys, and I hope you enjoy this!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Svarkova Talking To Issei]

 **[Svarkova Talking To Everyone]**

Chapter 13

 _In a certain man's hand, was a leather bound book._

 _"What's it about, Daddy?" Asked our brown haired protagonist, at the young age of 11._

 _His father, Revous, gave him the book for his birthday, not telling him what it was for yet. "Don't worry, my child. You will know in the future, but for now just try to enjoy your birthday, okay?" He was crouching down, at eye level with Issei and rubbed his, already messy, hair. The child looked up at him with wonder and happiness visible in his eyes._

 _What Issei didn't know was the contents of this mysterious book. The scene flipped to when Issei last saw his parents, and he imagined them screaming in the plane, then..._

 _CRASH!_

-Line Break-

Issei slowly opened his eyes, and was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He frowned slightly, then tried to lift himself to look about, before pain coursed through his body. A loud beeping was now heard, getting steadily faster when he was in pain. He was seriously confused now, so he bared through the pain and sat up a bit. Just enough to see his surroundings.

He was in an all too familiar room. A hospital room. The four, bare, white walls, and the weird machine hooked up to him once more. It was just like when his parents died. He remembered the dream he was having moments ago.

'Why am I thinking of that book again?' Issei pondered to himself, before a nurse rushed into his room to see what the problem was, before she spotted him awake, gasped, dropped her clip board, then ran to call for a doctor.

Before a doctor could enter, he heard, smelt and sensed an all too familiar person as well. He held a smile on his face, before they burst into the room.

"ISE!" Rias screamed and jumped off the floor, flew one metre in the air and landed on Issei, knocking the wind out of him, and flaring some pain, but he didn't care, he was back with his lover.

She burst into tears, held his body, and screamed and cried into his chest. He just held her back with the same passion as her, but not crying yet, only a small, yet beautiful smile on his face.

"I-I-Ise! I-I w-was so-so worried!" She choked out through tears. "I knew y-you would make it, b-but I didn't w-want you to h-h-hate me!"

Issei just scoffed and chuckled. He held her face and pulled her up to his eye level, with her looking worriedly into his eyes. "I could never hate you, you know this. Besides, you were doing that for me. But I couldn't sit and watch you be sad anymore."

He pulled her into a kiss full of love and passion. The second their lips touched, she instantly kissed him back. She was holding back tears through the kisses, but she was so happy now he was back and safe. They broke the kiss and he wiped her tears away.

"Please don't cry anymore, I don't ever want to see you sad anymore." He kissed her nose lightly, and she snuggled into his chest. They fell asleep after a minute, he was still exhausted, and she had been awake since he won the battle, worrying over him.

- _Flash Back-_

 _ **{SOLAR INCINERATION!}**_

 _A barrier was made around Rias, and the spear struck. She couldn't tell what was happening for about twenty seconds, till after the light died down. The barrier blocked out the sound, but once she saw the landscape, she was amazed. The whole dimension was being ripped apart, every building was destroyed and there was a crater._

 _She looked in the crater and her heart both leapt, then dropped about 30 stories. Raiser was sitting in to puddle of evaporating blood, with no arms, legs or a head, and he wasn't regenerating. But she saw Issei._

 _He was also lying in a pool of blood, and he was bleeding all over but was still conscious. Rias flew over to him as fast as she could, holding back her tears._

 _"Ise!" Once she got to him she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She held onto his body and sobbed her pain away into his chest._

 _"...hey." he spoke softly, losing blood fast._

 _"You did it Ise. You freed me." She was so happy, yet so sad as well. She was the reason he was in this mess. If she didn't allow him to get killed by the Fallen Angel, then he wouldn't be in this situation. Yet, even though she is to blame, Issei, the love of her life, still loves her with all his heart. She would not let him die._

 _"...I'm sorry for scaring you, but I really didn't like him." He joked, chuckling before coughing heavily._

 _There was only one thing she could say right now. "Thank you Ise."_

 _Then the world broke apart and they were brought back to the Underworld. The medical team came to the two, and Issei passed out._

 _"Come on Ise, stay with me! Ise! ISE!" She started to get really worried and the two were transported to the hospital._

 _Once she was allowed to visit him, she never leaved his side. He was out for four days, but she stayed up and hoped he would wake._

 _She left the room to go to the toilet, once she came back, she was met with a lovely sight._

 _"ISE!"_

 _-Flash Back End-_

The five Maous were re-watching the clips from the fight, trying to comprehend the sight they witnessed.

 _ **[Balance Break!]**_

"This isn't like any Sacred Gear that I've seen." Ajuka announced after twenty minutes of silence.

The other three agreed, but Sirzechs spoke up.

"This one hasn't surfaced before. It is called Deity's Annihilation. I've only heard of it once before. It houses a Dragon.

"Which one?" Falbium Asmodeous asked the red head.

He was silent for a moment, before he said darkly. "Svarkova."

Serafall shivered, before whispering. "The Elemental Dragon."

"Yes, she was our downfall in the Great War." He looked over at the Satan. "Nao, you have been silent. What do you think of this?" He was curious at her response.

She was silent for a moment, before she abruptly stood and left, teleporting once she left the door.

Sirzechs looked at the others, before leaving as well, via magic circle.

-Line Break-

Issei awoke, his vision covered in red. He was worried for a minute, about to scream in fear, before he heard a noise.

 _~Shhhhuuuuu~_

He had to stifle a laugh. His lover was currently lying on him, surprisingly not naked. He wrapped his arms around her and she unconsciously snuggled into him, while letting out a happy sigh. He sat like this for a while, not wanting it to end, before she started to stir.

"Hmmm. Ise?" She asked tiredly, Issei couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

"I'm here Rias, don't worry." He reassured her.

"...I'm sorry." She said in a sad tone.

He looked at her with worry. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"...This is all my fault. You wouldn't be here again if you didn't die that time. T-This is all my fault." She was about to break into tears at the end.

He laughed, then tightened his grip on her. "If I didn't die, then you wouldn't be in my arms. A world without that is a world I don't want to be in, Rias." He said with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. She looked at him with happiness. He always knew what to say to calm her down.

"Ise!"

They were interrupted when Koneko, Akeno and Hannai rushed into the room and jumped onto the bed as well. It was lucky it was extra-large.

He grunted at the weight before laughing again.

"Hey guys, don't worry, I'm fine."

"We all saw the video footage after we recovered. You could have died! Don't do that again!" Hannai shouted, looking like she was about to cry.

"...Yes senpai, don't do that to us." Even the ever stoic Koneko was trembling.

Akeno didn't say anything, she just held him from the side and nibbled his ear, making him extremely red and embarrassed.

Before anyone could say anymore, there was a knock on the door and a powerful presence was felt.

They looked over to see the person. She had long, brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing jeans, t-shirt and two identical rings, one on either index finger.

She looked in shock, like she saw a ghost. She took one step into the room and everyone bowed to her. Issei looked confused, before Rias explained.

"She is one of the five Maous, Nao Satan-Sama." Issei looked at her, then bowed, before wincing and crying out from the pain.

The girls forgot about bowing and rushed to him to check if he was alright. Then looked back at the Satan, who was still staring intensely at Issei.

"U-Umm, Hello Satan-Sama, I'm Issei Hyoudou." He introduced himself, uncomfortable under her gaze.

She gasped at his last name. "It... It really is you."

He looked at Rias confused, but she was equally perplexed.

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked the stranger.

"I guess you were too young to really remember me. Huh, it's been that long..." She trailed off, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't recognize you." Issei admitted, sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. Issei, my name is Nao Satan, once Nao Ikrand." She told him."

"Ikrand? Oh yea, one of the Houses of the 72 Pillars. I thought they had died out years ago?" Rias wondered.

"They did. No one from the family apart from me remained. Or so I thought." The fifth Satan said cryptically.

Issei was still confused. "Wait, I still don't understand." He confessed.

"Issei, you used to be Issei Ikrand, but your father changed his name to live a human life." She revealed.

Issei, meanwhile, was in realization, staring at the woman in wonder and hope.

"That means..."

"Yes, Issei. I'm your Aunt, Nao Ikrand." Nao dropped a bombshell.

"Oh my Maou. Ise, the Ikrand House was extremely powerful and influential." Rias spoke.

"I still have some family left?" Issei couldn't believe it. He hoped he was actually awake and not still dreaming.

"Yes Issei. And I am so happy you have survived. I couldn't cope with my brother and his wife dying, but now that you are safe, it wasn't all in vain." The Satan spoke sincerely, a tear dropping down her face.

She approached Issei and the two embraced in a hug, and burst into tears.

While the peerage were happy that Issei had some family left, they didn't know how to react at one of their Maou crying in front of them.

-Line Break-

After Issei and his long-lost aunt separated, Rias kicked everyone out of the room to go and rest from the colossal beat down Raiser gave them, and stayed with Issei.

They were currently on his hospital bed, and having a solid twenty minute make out session, barely breathing. They broke, gasping for air, with a trail of spit forming between the two, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Ise." Rias broke the silence.

"I love you too Rias, with all my heart." As he pulled he into his chest and lay back onto the bed. They wished to stay like this for as long as they could, but they knew that they had to make their appearance at some point. They both knew that the Devil community would be in uproar at Issei's unparalleled appearance in the rating game.

The doctor told him about half an hour ago that he could leave, and he was more than happy to go home to his loved ones.

He was ready to leave, and Rias held him and led him out the door. The second they left the hospital, they were swarmed by Devil reporters, wanting to ask him questions and know more about the mysterious boy. Rias led him through the crowds before any could stop him and question him.

He was tired and sore, so he just wanted to go home. Once they escaped the crowds, they teleported to his home.

-Line Break-

"So he really is your nephew then, Nao?" Sirzechs asked his fellow Mao.

"Yes. My brother didn't die for no reason now. I'm so happy." She admitted to her colleague and one of her best friends.

"I'm guessing the fact he was born into and elemental clan attributes to the fact he has an elemental gear, one that even surpasses Zenith Tempest." Ajuka commented.

"It's very likely, but I would have to ask Azazel about it. I'm sure he would have a field day with the Lost Longinus." Sirzechs chuckled lightly.

"On another note, we need to deal with the media on this, the Devil community is in uproar at the aspect of the Elemental Dragon in our ranks, and possibly attacking us. Some elders want the kid killed." Falbium announced.

"The only way they will be able to kill Issei is if they can kill me!" Nao snarled, hating the prospect of losing her only remaining family again.

"I don't think you have to protect him, you saw what her did with the Phenex brat, he didn't just kill him. He destroyed him. He can handle his own." Falbium noted.

Nao grunted and sat back into her throne. "Still, I'm not letting that happen."

Sirzechs comforted her. "Don't worry Nao, we won't let that happen unless he does something bad. Plus, having a dragon of that level in our ranks could be handy, and could insure our peace, as I don't think anyone would want to fight him." He laughed at the idea.

"Yea, don't worry Nao-chan, we'll take good care of Issei-kun!" Serafall reassured Nao.

"Yea, we will. Grafia told me Rias and him are lovers, and I'm sure she will do anything in her power to keep him safe, and vice versa." Added Sirzechs.

"Huh, the relatives of two Maous are going out, maybe Sona can join Issei to have a harem, Serafall." Joked Ajuka.

"What about your brother, Ajuka? I haven't seen Deodora in ages." Falbium notes.

Ajuka's face darkens and a dark aura leaked out. "I don't want to speak about him. He has changed so much from when he was a kid, so full of life and hope. Now? He's too interested in power."

The five Maous were silent after that, all deep in thought about different things.

-Line Break-

Issei was at home, watching a movie with Koneko on his lap, with Rias and Akeno on Devil duties and Hannai cooking food for the trio.

"...The first one was much better." Koneko said as she saw someone getting eaten by a dinosaur.

"True" Issei agreed.

Issei lifted up Koneko, much to her annoyance, and stretched a bit, then walked to the kitchen to see Hannai.

"Hey Hannai, what are you making?" He asked the bluenette.

She didn't hear him as she was in her thoughts. Issei had an idea.

He crept up behind her and hugged her waist, burying his face into her neck and started to kiss her. She jumped a bit before letting out a lewd noise.

"I-Ise, w-what are you doing?" She stuttered, not able to control her blush.

He didn't reply, only tightening his grasp on her waist and kissed her neck. She moaned and leant into his kiss and forgot about the cooking. He kept kissing till he got to her shoulder and pulled away at her (his, she was wearing one of his) t-shirt.

 **Lime Start**

He kissed her shoulder and moved his hands into her t-shirt, till they reached her bra. She leant back into him, trying to get as close to him as possible. He moved his hands under her bra and held her breasts, then his eyes flared red and her bra disintegrated. She gasped, before moaning even louder.

He pinched her nipples and she shuddered into him. He abruptly pulled away and gasped for air, then fell to his knees.

 **Lime End**

"Ise!" She dropped beside him to make sure he was okay.

"I-m fine Hannai... I just need some air." He gasped.

 **[His body is just stressed, he needs some time to recover.]** Svarkova interjected.

Koneko came in and assesed the situation, as she heard Svarkova.

"Good, thanks Scarlett." His eyes flashed in recognition of Hannai's thanks. "Let's get you to lie down."

She and Koneko picked up Issei and brought him to his room, where he fell asleep the second he touched the bed.

"...We should tell Bouchou." Koneko said.

"We'll tell them when they return, no need to stress them at work."

They left the boy to sleep off his victory.

 **Personally, I think this wasn't the best place to end it, but I'm tired as I just returned from a trip to Scotland to see Blink 182.**

 **Anyways, follow, favourite, all that good stuff. And don't be afraid to leave ideas in the reviews, it really helps!**

 **See you in the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews!**

 **Tohka123: Thanks, here's the next!**

 **CreuseryAsmo: Thank you for the information, and I have changed the chapter accordingly.**

 **JustinD: I have an idea who will have the boosted gear, and he will help Akeno. Yes, he did meet Irina in this, and she will see him this arc.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you man!**

 **Xerzo LotCN: I'm maybe thinking of Sona, but it's not confirmed yet. And yes, it was a bad place to end, but I can maybe do something to save that now. And Scotland was amazing!**

 **Darkling41: Just as you asked.**

 **Indominus: No worries, and if you need a hand helping with defending the chapter, PM me and I'll help. And thank you for reviewing anyways!**

 **Zesterios: I know, they're amazing!**

 **Thank you for every review, and for everyone who has stayed with me through this story, and I welcome every new readers!**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Svarkova talking to Issei]

 **[Svarkova speaking out loud]**

Chapter 14

Issei awoke to the feeling of warmth and wetness on his hand. He opened his eyes, and looked down to see Akeno sucking on his fingers.

"A-Akeno, what are you doing?!" He asked, exasperated.

"I talked to Svarkova, and she said you still had too much elemental energy in your body, and wouldn't fully recover until it is all gone, so I thought this was the best method to get rid of it." She smiled, and licked his finger.

Normally this wouldn't be too much of a problem, except she was only wearing a thin, wet dressing gown - she was just out of the shower - that barely covered her massive bust.

He was about to reply, but a surprising moan came out of his mouth, enticing Akeno to continue. She kept going, then his eyes flared involuntarily, and she stopped, with elemental energy surrounding her, and she had a massive blush on her face, her eyes lost in the waves of lust.

"Oh my! There's so much power. Ara ara Ise, you're so strong." She lay on his bare, scarred chest. She felt up his chest and his blush only grew bigger.

Rias came in the room, not happy.

"Fine then Akeno, if you're here, then I'll have to join." She huffed and used a magic circle to remove her clothes. Issei could only sweat drop as he was trapped between a rock and a hard place again.

-Line Break-

"We can't use our club room today as the old school building is being cleaned, so we need to find a new meeting place. Anyone have any ideas?" Asked Rias, everyone had met up in Issei's house to discuss where the meeting should be held.

"We could do it here, I'm not bothered, and I can make some food for everyone as well." Suggested Issei.

"That sounds good Ise, anyone against that?" Rias inquired. Everyone muttered in agreement. "Perfect, we'll meet here later." She finished.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and only Issei and Koneko were left, as she wasn't busy, and Rias made Issei, stay home to recover more, even though he knew he was fine after Akeno's 'treatment'.

"What do you want to do Koneko-chan?" Issei asked the loli.

She thought for a minute. "...Train?" She asked. Issei thought about it, then nodded. He needed to get his body stronger so he could last longer in his Balance Breaker, and even possibly use the Solar Incineration without damaging himself.

They made their way to a clear space in his living room, then focused his energy, then created a small dimension using his magic. He teleported them both to a replica of a gym/dojo.

Koneko looked a bit worried, but Issei rubbed her head to reassure her.

"Don't worry Koneko, if you don't want to use your Senjutsu, you don't have to, but if you do, I'm here to make sure you are safe." He said with calm, caring eyes.

She looked into his deep, brown eyes, then made up her mind. Without speaking, she released her cat ears and tail. Issei couldn't help but widen his eyes. She was really cute.

He took that as his cue, and summoned four shadow clones, using his shadow elemental magic. Issei and Koneko stood back to back, getting ready to fight, then Issei called out. "Go!"

The clones moved all at once, working as an elite team, yet, Koneko and Issei stood still and waited for them to get closer.

"Wait...Wait!...NOW" He shouted, and he and Koneko acted.

Koneko slid on her knees under two clones who had materialized swords, then shot off a burst of life energy, staggering one and dissipating the other. She turned back and let off a powerful hook from her rook strength, then infused it with senjutsu, to remove the clone.

Issei got ready, then shouted.

"Balance Break!" **[Balance Break!] {Mode Change, Cataclysmic Thunder!}**

His body was covered in a magnificent yellow light, and his fists were covered in crackling lightning.

 _ ***Thunder Cannon***_

Koneko witnessed what just occurred, and she gasped, amazed.

His fists were engulfed in more of his aura, then pointed at the two clones, who were airborne at that moment, not able to move, then he released his power.

The fists discharged his aura and shot a tremoring blaze of white lightning through the clones, ripping apart their atoms, removing them from existence, and rupturing part of the dimension from the backlash of the attack, pulling them back into the normal world.

Once in the normal world, Issei and Koneko stood in his living room, with Issei panting for air, while Koneko was thoroughly shaken. She had never witnessed something like that before, apart from the rating game. The lightning was amazing, yes, but it was underneath that is what shook her.

It was pure energy, not even one bit tainted or corrupted. No one she knew could do that, not even her sister. The lightning warmed her to her core, and filled her up with energy. The amount of will power required for that ability must have been extraordinary. Crippling, even. But Issei took It easily, and didn't do anything to him, if not make him tired. She saw him in another light now, even more so than before.

"Well, I think that's me for the day." He chuckled sheepishly.

"...How did you do that? It was pure energy, not even a hint of evil." Koneko was still dumbfounded.

He laughed sheepishly, ruffling his hair. "Not sure Koneko-chan, my body just did it for me. Maybe it's because I have accepted my other side. Don't know really" He walked to the kitchen to make food, while Koneko followed him, still feeling the after effects of the ability, wanting to be near him, her soul yearning for him.

-Line Break-

Once everyone had arrived, and the after effects wore off for Koneko, they got started.

"So, to start off this meeting strong, Sirzechs wants us to have a press meeting with the reporters of the Underworld to clear things up, and probably to make sure that you are fully on our side." Rias started.

Issei fidgeted. "Okay, I'll do it, only if I can have you guys there with me." He stated. Rias smiled and held his hand, reassuring him.

She continued about more trivial matters, before it finished.

"Anyone want some snacks?" Issei asked.

"Yea, we'll take some, thanks Issei-kun." Kiba replied, smiling at the boy.

Issei smiled, nodded and went to the kitchen. After he made some food, he came back to the living room to see everyone crowded together looking at something.

He called out. "What are you guys looking at?" He asked, curious.

Rias looked up at him and smiled. "We found a photo book, you were so cute!" She squealed.

He sweat dropped at that, then he realized, he didn't know he had a photo book.

He went to the group, took the book and started looking through the pages. The second he looked at the first photo, he gasped in shock.

It was a photo of him and his parents at a park, enjoying a picnic, looking happy as ever, with Issei only a small child, maybe only 6 or 7 at the time. Then memories came flooding in.

His family loved him. So, so much. He may have not realized it at the time, but they did. His father gave away his name to be with the woman he loved, and gave away his life as a devil so his child could live a normal life.

He shed a silent, happy tear. He hoped, wherever they were now, they were proud of him.

He flicked through the pages and saw more of his family and him, then he came across a picture of Issei and a girl, who he didn't recognize.

"Issei, who is that." Kiba asked sharply, not even using honorifics.

Issei was confused. "Not sure, I can't remember her. Why?"

He pointed to a sword beside her, Issei didn't see that. It was a European sword, double edged with some strange markings. It looked like it could deal some serious damage.

"It's a holy sword, a fragment of Excalibur to be exact." He said with clear venom in his words. Issei was confused with the clear hatred in his words. He had heard of Excalibur before. He read it in a book a while back. It was a legendary sword wielded by King Arthur, he pulled it out of the stone. It was a famous tale, The Sword In The Stone, that only the most worthy could wield.

"I... I think I'm gonna go, thank you for the food Issei-kun." He said with a fake smile. He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. Issei looked to Rias, worried.

"Is he okay?" He asked, clearly worried for his friend.

Rias sighed. "Let me tell you a story, Ise."

-Line Break-

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible. Who would do such a thing to kids?" Rias told him of Kiba's backstory and of the Holy Sword Project.

"Once the church found out, the man was exiled, and excommunicated from the church. But he hasn't been found since. The leaders of the Angels have even tried to find him, but he either went into hiding, or has died in secret." She explained.

Issei began thinking again. He wracked his brain to try to remember who the girl was, to try and find some connection to the sword to help Kiba, but those memories are too fuzzy, probably a result of him subconsciously trying to block out the memories of his parents to avoid sadness.

-Line Break-

Issei was in class, paying avid attention as this was his favourite subject, answering every question right, earning the attention of both boys and girls alike, but surprisingly no boys were annoyed or pissed off, only surprised and respectful of the shy boys intelligence.

While he was writing some notes down, he felt a strong aura of Holy energy.

He looked out the window and saw two figures wearing robes and one held a huge object wrapped in bandages. The aura was coming from that. He excused himself to go to the toilet, then went to Rias in the ORC as she had a study period.

"Rias, I think there are some people from the church here." He warned the red head.

"I know Ise, Sona is seeing them now, but apparently they are here to see us." She explained. Issei was confused by this to say the least. "Have a seat now anyway, the others are on their way."

Koneko was the first to arrive, only minutes after Issei arrived. She promptly sat on Issei's lap and offered him a sweet.

"Thanks, Koneko-chan." He took the offering and rubbed her head, earning him a purr.

Akeno was next, then Hannai came after.

Rias was disappointed Kiba didn't come, but she couldn't do anything at this point.

"Okay, now that everyone is present, Sona sent the Church followers here." Rias announced to her Peerage.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, someone knocked on the door. Rias called for them to enter.

Two females entered, one with long, chestnut hair, the other with blue short hair, with a green fringe. Both in their robes.

"Rias Gremory-san, we have come from the church to discuss something about your territory." The blue haired one said.

"Nice to meet you two, care to introduce yourselves?" Rias asked with a cool tone, brimming with authority.

"I am Xenovia Quarta, and this is-" She started but was interrupted.

"I am Irina Shidou! Nice to meet you Devil-sans!" She announced, cheerily.

Issei was surprised at her mood as she was faced with Devils, her enemies.

"Nice to meet you both, Xenovia and Irina. Now, what business do you have with our territory?" Rias inquired with a suspicious look in her eyes. She had every right to be suspicious, two Church followers entered her territory and wanted something of her, this couldn't be good, thought Issei.

"As you may, or may not, know, three of our Excalibur pieces have been stolen from the church." Xenovia explained.

"Are you implying something?" Rias asked, her eyes narrow.

"No, we already know who stole them, it was Kokabiel of the Grigori." Xenovia dropped that bombshell.

Everyone was shocked. When a Cadre class Fallen Angel has stolen some of the Churches best weapons, nothing good can happen, especially since Holy weapons affect Devils the most.

"So, what are you asked of us?" Rias easily composed herself.

"We ask you to stay out of it." Xenovia bluntly put.

This pissed Rias off. "So, first you come into my territory without permission, then you ask me something like that, letting two strangers conduct something in my town without my knowledge?" She asked.

Issei sat beside Rias on the sofa and held her hand, rubbing it to calm her down, which worked.

Irina caught this gesture.

"We ask you simply because it is in your best intentions to get rid of the Excalibur's as well as the Fallen. We just don't want to risk you working together." Xenovia stated, with a judging eye.

Now this pissed Issei off. They just disrespected his lover and suspected her for something she didn't do. His eyes narrow and he let out a small amount of his aura, tightening his hand a little, not enough to hurt Rias, but enough to make her notice.

Xenovia felt his aura and assumed that was all of his power, thinking he was weak.

"I would advise you to keep your servants on a leash, he doesn't know what he's dealing with." Xenovia remarked with a cocky smirk on her face.

Issei was now beyond pissed, first they disrespected his lover, then him? Not gonna happen.

He stood up slowly, then released about a third of his aura directed at the two, sending them to their knees, gasping for breath.

"Want to repeat that?" Issei asked. Rias grabbed his hand and lightly pulled him back to the sofa, rubbing his hand to calm him down this time. He looked at his lover, and saw that she wanted him to stop, so he relented his aura without hesitation, always listening to what Rias has to say.

The Exorcists managed to catch their breath and stood on shaky legs, looking at the teen like he was a monster, before Irina grunted.

"Looks like he's just a pet for his master, not daring to oppose her. Look at him Xenovia, he stopped the second she told him too. He's weak, maybe not physically, but mentally." Irina laughed, thinking she had the moral high ground.

The peerage looked at Issei, worried for what he would do to them, but Rias? She just had a pissed off look on her face.

Issei looked at the two, with a dark look on his face, and his eyes devoid of emotion. "Weak?" He mumbled, Xenovia instantly was worried, but Irina thought she had won.

"Huh..." He looked to Rias, and she just nodded. "...I'll show you weak."

Irina was confused, before a searing pain was shot through her abdomen and she was shot out of the window, flying into a tree.

Xenovia looked to where her partner was, only to see Issei beside the smashed windoe, and Irina on the other side. She was about to reach for her weapon before Issei grabbed her by her throat and lifted her off the ground. He looked into her eyes with pure fury, before he dropped her.

"My fight isn't with you. Don't step in." He warned as he jumped out the window. She was left clutching her throat on the ground, gasping for air once again.

"W-What... is he?" She was astounded.

"My Pawn... And lover. And you pissed him off." Rias stated.

-Line Break-

Irina coughed up blood as she pulled herself away from the tree that had her outline engraved. She had made a big mistake.

Issei walked up to her, and Akeno set up a barrier so the School pupils couldn't see what was happening in the field.

 **[Hey, Exorcist.]** Irina heard a voice emanate from somewhere, but she couldn't place it. **[You just made a big mistake. You pissed off my host and disrespected his master. Prepare to pay for your digressions.]**

"Balance Break" **[Balance Break!] {Mode Change, Raging Fire Opposer!}**

Issei was covered in his Balance Breaker form and wielded his sword. He approached the stunned exorcist with a dark look on his face.

"Time to end this. Ise!" Rias sighed, not wanting it to go on further. With one word from Rias, Issei stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Irina one last time, before canceling his Balance Breaker, reverting back to his normal self, his eyes still shifting colours, ready in case she tried anything funny.

Irina took a released a breath she didn't know she was holding. He was truly a force to be reckoned with. A monster, nearly. She knew some high-level exorcists that wouldn't be able to handle him, maybe not even Griselda.

Xenovia looked on in horror, she couldn't even move from the shock, never mind stop this 'thing' from terrorizing her partner.

 **[You're lucky my partners master is forgiving, otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.]** Svarkova snarled, wanting to make this child pay for her misdeeds.

Issei walked up to Rias, who interlocked her hands with his. "Hannai, please heal this sister, the Church wouldn't be happy if we sent them an injured follower back." Rias asked, not taking her eyes of Irina, who was breathing heavily.

-Line Break-

Once Irina had recovered and sent promptly on their way, the group went to the Underworld, via a magic circle to talk to the Maou's. Everyone was there but Kiba, who was still in the dark. Once the light had died down from the teleportation, they were in the throne room of the five great Maou. They all bowed, but Issei's was more restrained, because of his body state.

"Good evening, Rias-san and peerage, I'm sorry to call you in so formally, but we have matters to discuss." Sirzechs started, as he was the leader of sorts for the Maou.

"It is not a problem, Onii-san." Rias accepted. "These are the new members of my peerage, Hannai Ugiteri, and Issei Hyoudou, which I'm sure all of you know about." Rias said sheepishly, as Issei ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"Yes, that is what we've called you here to discuss." Sirzechs said. "Issei Hyoudou, please step forward."

Issei did as he was told, and bowed once more, still restrained. "No need for that, my friend, but we would like to talk to you about your battle with Raiser Phenex of the Pheonix clan." Sirzechs introduced.

"Yes, your highness. Ask as many questions as you like." He said, earning a smile from his aunt.

"We have word that you have a Sacred Gear. An immensely powerful one at that. Deity's Annihilation." Sirzechs said.

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama, I do." Issei announced honestly.

"Is the Elemental Dragon on our side?" Sirzechs questioned.

Issei opened his mouth, but before he could speak, **[Yes, Sirzechs, I am on your side. I am sorry for the devastation I have caused your faction, but I have changed and now would like to help Ise. Nothing more, nothing less. His life has shown me you can forgive. His happiness is now my happiness.]** Svarkova spoke from the heart.

Sirzechs was quite amazed by her reaction, but was pleased with the answer. "And you, Issei, what are your plans in this life? Become a High-class Devil? Become Maou?" He asked, curiously.

"I simply wish to serve Rias for as long as I can. She means everything to me. She saved my life, and she helped me overcome my fears. I owe her my life, and I shall serve her till the end if she wishes." Issei looked to Rias, who nodded, understanding what he wanted to say next. "And we are now lovers." He finished, silencing the whole room, then a laugh was heard, hearty and filled with joy.

"That's incredible! AHAHAHAHA! Two relatives of the Maou, dating! I called it!" He laughed even more. Not mockingly, only because he said earlier that they could be dating.

Rias and Issei had really red faces, and so did Sirzechs, but he had a smile on his face, so they took it as good news. Nao had a vibrant smile on her face. She was happy Issei could find love after his parents' deaths.

"Well, now that was concluded, I think this meeting formally over." Sirzechs stood and clapped his hands together. "It was nice to meet you, Issei and Hannai. I hope you two can find happiness in my sisters' peerage." With that, they bowed and Rias teleported them out.

-Line Break-

Kiba was walking in the rain, trying to search for priest who could give him some answers about the Holy Sword, but no luck so far. No priest had seen a Holy Sword in years, if at all.

He was about to give up, when he heard some shouting and then quiet. He went to where the sound came from, and discovered a dead priest on the ground.

In front of him was an all too familiar figure. One he never wanted to see again.

But they were carrying something. Something terrifying. A massive sword wrapped in Holy Light.

"An Excalibur fragment." Kiba whispered.

"Heheheheh! Hello, shitty Devil!"

 **Chapter end!**

 **Right... I know. Kinda went off radar for a while... Well, what can I say? School's getting harder to manage, plus things outside of school. Anyways, I'm sorry. And my thanks are out to the people who will still read this story. You make these chapters worth it.**

 **Anyways, follow, favourite, all that good stuff. Don't be afraid to leave ideas in the comments, everything helps!**

 **See you in the next one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**To start this off, I won't be making any more blind, meaningless promises. I won't promise that I will update in regular intervals, or tell you I know what I'm doing, because I would be lying. I will try to update this story as often as I can. That could be days apart, or months. Thank you so much for everyone who has continued to read this story. It shows me you all like this story, or like what it has in store... Well, if you keep reading it, then there must be something good at least?... Right? Right?!**

 **Anyways, reviews!**

 **Justin D: you are too right man, hit the nail on the head. Enter the Elemental Dragon.**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: "…" indeed!**

 **Xerzo LotCN: With Sona? What's the context? I don't understand. And the cliff hanger? Yea, but next to, if not, everyone knows who it is. I do like Koneko in the canon, so I'd like her to be one of the main girls. The problem was I had to re write a bit of that scene, because I had an epiphany – I can't make Issei too strong yet. I had to do the same in previous chapters. Kiba was venting his frustration, trying to find some exorcist to give him answers, as revealed at the end. I also want Issei to remember Irina at a different time, and she doesn't recognize him as he has changed so much since they were kids, he used to be energetic and fun, but this Issei was different.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you man, means a lot that people still like it.**

 **Rogue Dragon forever: I know you posted that for chapter 2, but if you do read this, it's honestly fine if you don't like what I have done with Asia. I just didn't want my story to be too similar to canon, and wanted a change. If you don't like it, I won't take offense. My stuff isn't everyone's thing, I understand.**

 **And Zesterios, if you did read this chapter man, I want to give you a shout out for your constant belief in me throught the story, right back to the start. I really hope you are still reading this, as you were one of the first to give me the determination to continue this. It may sound cringey and cheesy as hell, but thanks man.**

 **Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Svarkova talking to Issei]

 **[Svarkova speaking out loud]**

* * *

Chapter 15

Issei was sitting on the roof of his house, staring off into the night sky, gazing up at the stars. But he was far from peaceful. Rias awoke from their bed without Issei in it. She looked around the house, not worried, but curious where Issei had gone. When she had went outside, her eye had caught Issei on the roof, gazing into the dark, beautiful abyss. The way the moon shone off his face made him look tranquil: at peace. It made her heart skip a beat, still brimming with love for him.

But then she looked at his eyes. He looked... troubled. His eyes were the control mechanism for his power, and as a result, his feeling. 'It really is true what they say: the eyes are a window to the soul.' Rias thought.

Issei heard a light flutter of wings, and as he looked around, his sight was met with Rias in her silk, white night gown, floating down from her ascent. Once she landed, she retracted her wings, and sat beside her lover looking up at the moon; the same way Issei was moments ago. The two sat in silence for a moment, as Issei returned his gaze to the moon.

Then he spoke. "Am I really your pet?" He spoke with childlike curiosity, yet with a sorrowful undertone, still gazing to the sky with a blank stare. Rias' heart skipped a beat at his words, then she became enraged.

"Those damn exorcists! Putting things in your head! Just wait 'till I find those two!" She got up to find the two, but Issei continued.

"All that I do these days, it depends on your say. I mean, do I really have any free will anymore? Have I been fooled into blindly following and loving a devil?" Rias was about to take that as an insult, but she saw Issei's gaze turn towards the roof beneath him, and it was filled with self-doubt. He wasn't trying to insult her, he was simply confused.

She tried to say something to sway his way of thinking, but nothing came out of her mouth. He looked directly at her now. "What am I, Rias? Am I really me anymore? I'm so confused." He whispered the last part, holding back tears.

Now, if Rias' heart hurt before, it was in agony now. She let out a sad gasp and held his head close to hers. "You are you, Issei. Nothing will ever change that. And no. You are not a pet. You are my lover. I would never do anything to trick you. Please! Issei, please believe me!" She cried into his shoulder.

The sound of sobs kicked some sense back into him. The teen was stunned by her emotions, realising how idiotic he had been. Rias was still crying into his shoulder, when she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her to a lying position. She looked up at him, and noticed he was staring at the stars. He turned to look at her and whispered.

"I'm sorry Rias. I only now realised I was an idiot. Please forgive me." Then he kissed her on the head and held her close to him, so close, it was as if he was afraid she was going to vanish right there and then. She punched him lightly in the arm and hid her face in his side.

"Idiot. It's not your fault." She looked up to him with teary eyes, and kissed him with all of her passion; rolling him onto his back, with her straddling his waist, still kissing him. Once they stopped their show of mutual compassion, she rested her head on his chest.

"I know, I'm an idiot." He confessed sheepishly.

"Yeah, but you're my idiot." She whispered in his ear. He didn't say another word as he picked her up without struggle, activated his wings and flew both of them back inside. She got undressed and climbed in bed. Issei undressed with his back facing her. She gazed at his mass number of scars, not troubled by them anymore. She accepted them now. She knew they were Issei's and she knew he would never try get rid of them.

He climbed back into bed with her and held her in his strong arms. They drifted off into sleep in those positions.

In Issei's mind, a figure wrapped in blackness chuckled. "He finally accepted it. Huh. He would do you proud, Revous." Before fading away.

* * *

After the fiasco last night, both Rias and Issei had realised that the Longinus wielder really needed help. His mind was that of a broken child, not really seeing the world as it is: the horrible, hate-filled place. But now that the two had acknowledged it, it became a lot simpler to help.

The two got dressed and ready for school, walking hand-in-hand through the gate. The pupils of the school, once hating the two together, the girls wanting Issei, and the boys wanting Rias, now next to all of them were happy with the two going out, as they looked genuinely happy together, sighing sadly to themselves, yet happy deep down. I say next to all.

"Fuck you Issei!" Matsuda shouted. "Stop showing off! Just because you can pay a slut to walk with you into school doesn't mean you're cool!" He finished, standing 'menacingly' about five meters in front of Issei and Rias.

"Yeah! And we're here to beat your ass up!" Motohama finished. Issei was about to open a can of whoop ass on them for slagging off his lover, but fate seemed to have a different idea for the two.

"Shut up you perverts!" Katase shouted and drove her fist right into Matsuda's skull, while Murayama finished off Motohama with her kendo stick. Hannai just walked up to the Keno Duo, chuckling, while lifting them off the Perverted Duo, still wailing upon the two with Holy Fury.

"Come on you two, no fighting in school." She jokingly said to the duo. Hannai sent an eye roll towards Issei and Rias.

"They deserve it Han-chan! Issei did nothing wrong, and these two low-lives were picking on him for no good reason! It's not fair!" Murayama shouted, trying to get off of Hannai's grip.

The bell rang.

"Come on idiots, we have to go to class now. See you Ise, Rias." Hannai smiled at her King and fellow peerage member/crush.

"Bye Hannai-chan." Issei waved, amused by the trio's actions.

* * *

After class, the club met up, with everyone present, excluding one: Kiba.

"To start off, has anyone seen Kiba?" Rias asked.

Akeno replied, "I haven't had word of him since he left yesterday-" And as if by magic, the Knight burst through the double doors, covered in blood and a terrified look was seen in his eyes.

"Kiba! What happened?!" Rias jumped up and ran to him, checking him, as Hannai started on the healing process with her Sacred Gear.

"A rouge priest has an Excalibur fragment, and he's going around the streets taking out all nearby priests." Kiba struggled to get the words out as he was sat down by Akeno, his wounds healing rapidly.

Issei was deep in thought, then he looked to Kiba, "Where was this?" Kiba told him where he was, and Issei sprinted out the door at a rapid pace.

"Issei! Stop!" Rias tried to shout to him, but he was too far to hear. She had to focus on Kiba for the time being, to try and get more information out of him before helping Issei. She was sure that Issei would be fine, though. She witnessed first-hand what Issei could do if he was pushed far enough.

* * *

Kokabiel was fuming. "I hate the human realm; the air is so un-pure here. Still, if I can re-ignite the war, then it will all be worth it." He had set up a hidden base in Kuoh, getting ready for his plan to start. It was simple, really: kill both the Maou's siblings and they would react with fury, calling for a war against the Fallen Angels.

A lacky of the Cadre entered the room. "Here is the last known information of the Gremory Heir, sir." He handed Kokabiel a folder of information.

Kokabiel flipped through it. "When was this last updated?" He questioned the grunt at the door.

"About six months ago, Lord Kokabiel. We couldn't find anything useful on the Sitri Devil." Answered the man. Kokabiel grunted and dismissed the Fallen angel. He looked at the pictures and information about Rias' peerage and their aforementioned King.

 **Rias Gremory:**

One Queen, Himejima Akeno: Other alias', "Priestess of Thunder".

Known blood relatives: Father, Baraqiel, Fallen Angel Cadre.

"Hmm, interesting, I could use Baraqiel to my advantage." He mused. It continued.

One Rook, Toujou Koneko: Other alias', none.

Known blood relatives: None known to the Grigori.

One Knight, Yuuto Kiba: Other alias', none.

Known blood relatives: None known to the Grigori.

One Bishop, Vladi Gasper: Other alias', none.

Known blood relatives: Tepes clan.

"So, he's a vampire?" Kokabiel wondered out loud.

King, Rias Gremory: Other alias', "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", "Princess of Destruction".

Known blood relatives: Brother, Sirzechs Lucifer (previously Gremory.)

"It's not very detailed, but I'll have to make do." He sighed. "Hmm, where is Freed?"

* * *

Issei tore through the streets, making good use of his electrical speed to reach his destination. Once he came around the last corner, he saw his target. Insane priest, Freed Selzan.

He was too engrossed in the dead priest on the ground to notice Issei. He was currently carving a smile onto the priest, mumbling and giggling to himself as he did.

Issei took a few steps forward. "Hey! You!" He shouted to the white-haired exorcist. Said man looked up, and grinned, sensing that the teen in front of him was a Devil.

"Ah! Another Devil to fight! So many shits to kill in this town! Let's try out Excalibur Rapidly-chan! Kokabiel-sama will be happy that I took out so many shitty devils HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down like a child on a sugar rush.

"So you attacked Kiba-san?" Issei asked, while the priest nodded his head up and down rapidly as he drew his sword, which emanated a strong holy aura. Issei's eyes went cold.

"Balance Break." **"Balance Break, Elemental Armour!" {Mode Change, Raging Fire Opposer!}**

Issei's signature jet black armour donned his figure, his eyes glowing red, flames snaking his body. Freed's jaw dropped slightly at the sight in front of him. This was going to be a tough fight.

Freed ran towards the teen, using Excalibur Rapidly's speed to propel him, and Issei rushed the white-haired lunatic. The met in the middle, swords clashing, sending off insane amounts of power.

They pushed back and Issei sent another swing of his sword at Freed, who blocked it, but didn't see Issei's leg sweep under Freed, causing him to lose his balance and fall. When he was on the ground, Issei stabbed his sword into Freed, piercing his side, missing all vital organs.

As Freed screamed in pain, the flames on the sword snaked down onto freed, entering his wound, and started to burn his from the inside, increasing his screams. He tightened his grip on Rapidly, and used some of the Holy Aura to put out the flames, and took out a small ball out of his pocket.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here!" He shouted and was about to throw it, but Issei's mind went on autopilot, as magical words flew through his head, telling him what to do. Issei didn't know what to make of this, but followed the instructions.

As the words came to him, he created a magic circle, and placed it on Freed, as the rouge priest threw the ball on the ground, disappearing in a blinding flash of light.

When his vision cleared, Freed was nowhere to be seen. Issei dispelled his armour.

'Scarlett, what was that about?' He asked the being inside his mind.

[I actually don't know, Issei. I wasn't in control of the words. I haven't seen of that type of magic before, it seems to be an unknown type of magic.] Svarkova answered, equally confused. Issei then dropped to his knees, an icy breath flew out of Issei's mouth, feeling slightly nauseated and tired.

[Hold on Ise, you using your Balnce Breaker so often is really taxing on you. Try not to use it for a while, just until I refigure your body.] Svarkova warned the boy.

It was fair after all, he had only recently activated his Balance Breaker, and he was constantly using it, relying solely on it. It did have some cons using it when your body isn't ready.

Issei then began to make his way back to the school.

* * *

He stumbled his way back into the ORC, everyone still there as they were trying to get small bits of information out of the now-healed Kiba. He told those who didn't know of his past about the Holy Sword Project. As the Longinus wielder came through the door, all eyes were on him.

As he dropped onto the free sofa, Rias dropped beside him, looking worriedly into his eyes, scouring his body for injuries.

"Where did you go?! Are you hurt?! Are you mad?! Did you find the priest?! Wh-" The red-head threw questions at Issei, before he cupped her chin, and pulled her into a deep kiss, surprising all the others in the room. Hannai looking at the ground, her heart sore.

After they pulled apart, Rias looked at him with glazed eyes. "What... What was that for?" She questioned, not understanding what brought upon this little delight.

"It was the only way to get you to stop talking for a second and breathe before you passed out." He admitted, with Rias' look turning sheepish with a blush. "Anyway, I found the rouge priest, and almost got him but he escaped. Worse news though." Everyone's eyes widened as Issei's voice went lower and his eyes narrowed.

"He had a sword called Excalibur Rapidly. He was so fast. He also said something before he attacked." Everyone drew closer at that part, as Issei locked eyes with the group. "He talked about Kokabiel being happy with him. I think he's in Kuoh."

* * *

 **Anyways, follow, favourite, all that good stuff. Don't be afraid to leave ideas in the comments, everything helps and will speed up the writing process!**

 **See you in the next one.**


	16. Chapter 16

**First off, reviews!**

 **Bob2121998: Well, I hope to make this chapter longer this time.**

 **Justin D: I hope to make the battle chapter long, as you guys deserve a long chapter because of everyone's patience. He has entered.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Because of his weakened mental state and rush of power to his body, he is weakened temporarily, but don't worry, I stress the word 'temporarily'. I really do hate the perverted duo and yes, it was a tracker, but he and Svarkova don't know that yet.**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Thank you my friend, and don't worry about it.**

 **Atomicca: I couldn't really be bothered to do loads of research into an existing clan, then be forced to get rid of the canon members of it, and this way I can add in Nao easily. And I look forward to writing it.**

 **Xperior: A plane crash while it was at its' peak altitude, yes. And Revous put all his energy into protecting his child, sacrificing himself for his blood. It's a bit stupid yes, but I see the logic in that. Well, as much as possible for an adaptation of an anime. Good eye, though.**

 **OutstandAce170: Here it is!**

 **darth56: I'm trying, but it's annoying to try and capture the essence of the story from my head.**

 **Thank you everyone for waiting for so long! I have been slacking, and with my GCSE's coming up, my levels of procrastination are through the roof.**

 _ **A/N New Edit**_

 **Alright, it's been so long since I had written that first bit that I now have 4 or so days until my first exam, and I've been writing this chapter when I have some time, half an hour here, an hour there, so on and so forth.**

 **The chapter is longer than all of the others, and I think you guys deserve a longer one. I have also started to plan my chapters, so if it looks better, that's why. We're also nearly at 100 reviews, so keep up the good work guys. I really don't deserve any of you.**

 **Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Svarkova talking to Issei]

 **[Svarkova talking out loud]**

 **{Mode Change}**

* * *

Chapter 16

Issei was sitting in the club room, his body feeling heavy from the constant use of his Balance Breaker without practice. Rias, Koneko and Akeno were in the room with him, as Rias sat beside him, with Koneko and Akeno opposite them.

"So, what was it you wanted to show me, Ise?" Rias asked. Issei had called Rias and whoever was free to the club room to ask her about something.

He showed them the book his father had given to him on his birthday. "My father had given me this book before he died. He said that If anything had happened to them, then this book would explain everything to me. But the problem is, I can't see how it is supposed to explain anything to me. It's just a novel he had written." He explained.

"Can I see it?" Akeno asked. He handed her the book, hoping someone had an idea of what it was about. She studied it for a moment, before she grunted in recognition. "Yep. It's been coded with a strong type of magic. And I mean STRONG. Like, it would probably take a Maou to decode it." She gave him back the book, brushing against his fingers and winking at him as she passed him it back.

He tried his best to not blush up a storm. Didn't work. "Maybe he meant for me to give it to my aunt. It would make sense as she was his sister and a Maou."

"Most likely." Rias agreed.

 **[I have found out what that magic you used was, Ise.]** Svarkova made herself known to the room.

"…What magic?" Koneko asked, leaning forward slightly, as did the King and Queen.

"When I was fighting Freed, as he left, something weird happened. It felt as if my brain had gone auto pilot as I placed a magic circle on him. What was it Scarlett?"

 **[It is some sort of ancient magic that runs through you. By going on accounts that I've read in the past, it has appeared only a few times in history. The specific spell you used on the rogue priest was a tracking spell. Because of its ancient history, there have been no precautions used to block it, so there is nowhere he can hide from it.]** Svarkova explained the secret magic.

Issei could feel the magic running through him. He closed his eyes, and felt the magic engulf his aura, becoming one with him. He knew. He knew how to control the magic inside him. It was his. It obeyed him. He could see Freed. It was like the whole world went black, and he was walking among it. In the distance, a certain white-haired man was seen. He knew where he was.

He opened his eyes. "Got him."

He looked at Rias, who nodded and looked at Koneko. "Go with him and get that priest." Their King ordered, and they departed.

Rias turned to Akeno with an annoyed look on her face. "So, want to tell me what that was when you gave him back the book?"

Akeno crossed her arms and looked surprisingly annoyed at Rias. "Can't I show him some affection too? You know harems are allowed in Devil society. Plus, I wouldn't hurt him. Unless he wanted me to." She had a sly grin at the end of her sentence, biting her index finger.

Rias was slightly surprised by this outburst, and now pretty conflicted: Akeno was right about the harem, and Rias knew that her best friend did deserve love, but was Rias really ready to share Issei?

* * *

Issei and Koneko stood outside of the ORC building, both oblivious to the outburst from Akeno.

"Well, let's try this tracker, then," Issei announced. He closed his eyes and tried to re-create the flow of magic that he had felt during his altercation with Freed. Behind the blackness of his eye lids, he saw an apparition of Freed.

He was crouched over, possibly leaving over a table, and his wounds were still present. Issei couldn't see what type of area he was in, as it was only Freed in the black depths of his mind. **(A/N Think of Eleven's telepathy from Stranger Things, I don't know how else to describe it.)**

Koneko saw Issei open his eyes, then grin, a spark present in his deep, magnificent, loving, all-knowing, warm eyes that she could easily get lost in and-

Koneko cleared her throat, a blush raged across her face, almost as warm as her emotions. How could she not be drawn to this incredible being? He has gone most of his rememberable life without parents, he struggled to make friends, even during the first day of school, she had heard he was targeted by two kids, and he didn't raise a finger. Then, he was killed and put into the supernatural world, dealing with one of the scariest Sacred Gears out there, put under servitude unwillingly, fought until he nearly died against a Devil, and yet… And yet he still has the most incredible smile on his face. He cares so much for those around him, her included. Every room he enters gets a little brighter, everyone gets a little happier, and life seems a little easier.

Even when he nearly died back in the clearing, he trusted her to save him, and he wasn't afraid of her powers. She has been so afraid of her powers since her sister went crazy with power, yet this one boy, this MAN, trusts her with his life.

How could she not be attracted to him?

How could she resist falling for him?

Oh yea, that's right.

She couldn't.

"Found him. Let's go, Koneko," Issei smiled to her, as her heart skipped several beats. He said her name, no honorifics or anything. God help Issei when mating season comes around.

* * *

Nao was sitting on a window ledge, reading an old Demonic text, studying its' contents to see if she can improve her Demonic powers, when a magic circle appeared by her ear. Seeing the Gremory crest, she answered.

"Hello?" The Satan called out.

"Hello Maou-sama, it's Akeno, Rias Gremory's queen," the feminine voice called out from the other end.

Nao's features softened. "Ah, Akeno-san. What can I help you with?"

"It's about Issei, I'm afraid," Akeno started, a bit apprehensive. "He showed me a book that your brother, his father, gave him. It's covered in insane amounts of Demonic seals. I think that only a Maou class Devil can decode it."

"Where is Issei now?" The fifth Maou asked, curious as to why Issei himself didn't call.

"He's otherwise occupied, Maou-sama. I can tell him to ring you when he gets back if you would like," Akeno suggested.

"That would be great. Thanks, Akeno," Nao smiled and hung up. "Hmm."

She didn't know what to think: the book could be anything. Her brother was pretty impulsive and un-predictable. But damn did she love her brother more than anything. His death really affected her.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Come in," Nao said, sitting at her desk doing paperwork, as a knock at the door was heard._

 _A member of Nao's peerage entered, a sad look on her face. "I'm so sorry, Nao."_

" _What is it, Imogen?" Nao was confused: she had never seen her servant like this._

" _It's about your brother, Miss," she was struggling to get her words out. "He's… He's dead."_

 _The fifth Maou looked at the woman blankly. She then chuckled. "Stop messing around, Imogen. Now, what's really wrong."_

 _Tears began to drop from Imogen's eyes: every time the Ikrand family came around, she had the best of fun. Issei was a bundle of joy, his eyes full of awe and wonder. Madena was the best person she had ever met to talk to, she would just listen and listen to your problems, then give the best advice after. And Revous trained her for some time, bringing her up to standard to be the Knight of one of the Maou's._

 _Nao saw the tears drop to the floor, a feeling of dread filled her stomach. "You're joking, right? This is just a stupid joke that Revous put you up to, isn't it?" She let out a nervous laugh, and the feeling of dread got larger as Imogen started to cry harder._

" _I'm so sorry, my King. I just got word from Ajuka-sama. He said that the plane that they were on crashed, leaving no known survivors." Imogen had to hold onto the wall to compose herself._

 _Nao's mouth dropped open, and fell nearly as far as her heart. "Wha… What?"_

" _Word from some q Devil nearby is that the plane was struck with a barrage of Light Spears, tearing the plane apart. He said that your brother and his wife and son were killed by Fallen Angels." Imogen dropped to her knees at this._

 _Nao was silent, her mouth moving even with no words coming out. A single tear rolled out from her eye, reaching down her chin, and fell slowly to the ground, as if time was slowed. As the salty drop fell from the air, it didn't even reach the ground before it evaporated. The room started to get hot. Really hot. All the moisture was sucked out from the air, as Imogen started to lose her breath._

 _The Knight of the Satan peerage looked up to see her King standing in front of a flaming desk, the ground melting slowly, bubbling from the heat. The roof was taken off by the raging cyclones outside, as lightning struck nearly every square inch of the ground, and rain poured as if the world was in unbearable pain._

 _In a sense, it was. But it wasn't a metaphysical being, it was the woman in front of Imogen. No, the monster in front of Imogen._

 _A bolt of red lighting struck Nao, and as the light died down, she was donning her signature battle armour._

 _Red pauldrons that spewed out flames, with a shiny breastplate that was swarming with blue lighting bolts, each fork arching around her chest. Her legs were covered in white water particles that circled around her leg, as if they had a functioning current._

 _The boots she had on made cracks on the floor she was standing on, ripping apart each molecule by molecule, causing tremors underground miles within the Underground's core._

 _This truly was a monster, and what is a monster without glowing red eyes?_

 _Even Imogen was terrified by this being in front of her, even if it was her King._

 _The armoured Satan started to rise, her hair writhing around as if it were alive. All the papers that she was working on flew around the room, being set on fire then drenched with water, then struck by lightning, all at once._

 _It was terrifying._

 _Without any more warning, Nao flew out of the room at breakneck speeds, knocking Imogen back as she disappeared into the onslaught of weather. Imogen flew out and saw where the Maou was heading, worry creeping into her heart._

" _She's going to start another war," Imogen concluded. How did she know this?_

 _Nao was flying straight into Fallen Angel territory._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Nao was grateful that the acting leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel, was so forgiving. She killed countless members of his army in a fit of rage. She took on most of the Fallen Angel generals without even breaking a sweat. Stories will be passed on about the Elemental Maou for decades, centuries even.

It took three of the other Maou's to restrain the Satan, with help of Azazel and Baraqiel. Azazel said that he would help to find who attacked her family, and that calmed her down greatly.

The only reason that the War didn't reignite was because of Azazel's understanding nature.

Still, in the end, no information surfaced about the attack.

* * *

Koneko and Issei followed Issei's internal tracker, leading them to a clearing in a woodland area. At first glance, everything was normal, but because of their supernatural connections, the Dragon and Nekoshou felt something off. They took another step into the clearing, when the air in front of them shimmered, as a makeshift sitting area, with tables, a few chairs, and a weapon stand appeared. The stand was very archaic and rustic, covered in strange symbols and markings.

But the most notable thing about the stand, was the three swords on it. Issei recognised one of them: Excalibur Rapidly. By process of elimination, he could guess that the other two were Excalibur Transparency and Nightmare, as he found out from Rias when she asked the Church Duo what swords were gone so they could try and identify them.

The problem was, they had no aura on their pedestal, so it would explain why they couldn't find them until now. Quite smart, really: the strange pedestal, most likely created by the church, could hide the aura of the Excalibur's.

At the table, Freed and an old man were conversing, then the noticed the two that had entered. All colour drained from Freed's face when he saw the teen, and the fact that his wounds were still healing made the fact that he would lose another brawl more apparent.

Valper followed Freed's line of sight, before laying eyes on the two teens in the clearing with them.

"Oh, are you two lost- Oh, Devils," Valper began with a smile, then realised they were devils and dropped his façade, gaining a dark look and a glint in his eyes.

"Valper, we need to go, this kid is not to be fucked with. He matched me even with the Excalibur fragment, I'm not fucking around here," Freed gained a moment of sanity as he knew the teen's level of strength.

"Really?" Valper was very intrigued, and wanted to see his strength for himself, but he thought against it. He pulled out a familiar black, metallic ball.

Issei tried to throw his hands in front of his and Koneko's eyes as the ball exploded in a bright ball of light, but was unsuccessful.

When Issei was blinded, he felt an incredible amount of Holy aura in the clearing, before it disappeared. That means that they took the swords.

When their vision cleared, the two rogue priests had vanished, and the pedestal lay empty.

"Damn, they got the swords. Let's have a look around, see if they left anything else," Issei walked to the pedestal, seeing if there are any apparent clues left by the two 'priests'.

Koneko headed over to the tables, looking for traces of their plans.

Issei studied the pedestal, taking mental notes. The pedestal was comprised of three different parts: a base, the column, which looked Greek, and the table at the top, which was inscribed in a strange language that even his Devil abilities could translate.

'I'll report this to Rias later,' he thought.

"…Ise-senpai, over here. Found something," Koneko called out, holding a large sheet in her hand. When Issei was standing beside her, she placed it back down on the table, a grim look over her face.

Issei scoured over the page, and saw a very familiar building. The colour drained from his face. Kuoh Academy.

The writing underneath had some more information for them.

"'We attack the school tomorrow to drive out the siblings of the Maou. If we are to re-start the Great War, then we must kill them. Be ready before then. Lord Kokabiel commands it.' Oh shit. We have to report this to Rias," Issei read the note out.

Koneko nodded, as she folded up the sheet, ready to leave.

"…Let's go."

* * *

"This really isn't good," Rias agreed, reading the note over. In the club room was almost all of the peerage, except for Kiba.

"It really isn't," Akeno added. "Oh, Ise-kun, your aunt was looking for you. She told me to tell you to call her once you returned."

"Ah, thanks Akeno-san." Issei nodded and left the room.

"Did you see anything else, Koneko?" Rias asked her Rook.

"…Yes. They used a strange pedestal to hide the swords. Couldn't feel their auras." The small peerage member recounted.

"Hmm, very strange. I've never heard of something like that before. We need to be on the lookout for them two then-" She didn't finish her sentence as her phone rang.

She looked at the screen. Irina.

* * *

"Hey, Maou-sama. You wished to speak to me?" Issei spoke into a magic circle.

"Hey now, Issei, just call me Nao, I am your aunt after all," The fifth Maou chuckled. "And yes, Akeno called me about the book Revous gave you. I wish to see it."

"Yea, sure. When can I give it to you?" Issei asked.

"I'll send a transport circle for you now if you're free?" She suggested.

"Sounds good, Nao. I'm ready," Issei said as he pulled the book out of a magic circle.

A strange, yellow magic circle formed in front of Issei, completely different from the crest that Rias uses. 'It must be my family crest,' Issei thought.

He stepped into the magic circle, and one flash later, he was gone.

* * *

"So, what do you want now?" Rias sat at her desk, her arms folded and a pissed off look on her face.

"First," Irina said, "I want to apologise for what I did. I crossed the line, and I suffered the consequences. It was stupid of me, and I hurt your boyfriend. Please forgive me." Irina bowed her head alongside Xenovia.

Rias satin silence for a moment. "It's not me you have to apologise to. It's Issei you should say sorry to."

"Where is he?" Xenovia lifted her head to ask.

"He's busy at the moment. Now, what do you want."

Irina sighed. "To show my sincerity, we offer to help you catch Freed and Valper, offering all of our services."

"You would really throw away your pride and help a Devil just to apologise?" Rias was confused.

"If it's to show we're sorry, then yes," Xenovia admitted.

The silence tore the room apart, as a drop of sweat fell from Irina's forehead, eyes boring into the ground.

A small chuckle resonated around the room, making the two exorcists head snap up.

"Well, if you are that sorry, then I simply can't refuse. Thank you for apologising to me, but you still have to make amends with my boyfriend," Akeno's eyes dropped at that part of Rias' sentence.

"Happily. When will he be back?" Irina said. She had to admit, even though he was a Devil and she attacked him, he was very attractive, and she felt her soul pull to him.

"He's away at the minute, and we're not sure when he'll be back. Shouldn't be long, though," Akeno spoke up.

"Then there's something to do next," Rias sighed, not wanting to do this.

* * *

"What is it, Bouchou?" Kiba asked his King, annoyed his hunt for the two was halted. He was so annoyed that he didn't notice the two Church members on the sofa.

"These two offered to help with our hunt of Kokabiel. They apologised for their actions and I want to send you and Koneko with them," Rias told her Knight.

"Wait, are we sure it's Kokabiel?" Kiba asked, completely missing the second part.

"Yes. If you showed up when I called you, then you would know that Koneko and Issei found Freed and Valper, and you would also know that Kokabiel plans to attack Kuoh Academy tonight, and you would also know that they plan to kill Sona and I to restart the Great War. You would know all of this if you answered our calls." Rias folded her arms, annoyed.

Kiba looked at the floor in shame. If he kept his cool then he would have known Issei and Koneko risked their lives to find this information, and he could have helped them. But no, he just had to go by himself on a suicide mission because of his revenge mission.

"I'm sorry," is all that he could say. Rias sighed, and hugged him.

"It's okay, Kiba. But I need your help now," Rias tilted his chin up.

"Anything," Kiba said as he wanted to repay her for his idiocy.

She looked up to the Duo and Koneko, and smiled.

* * *

"Okay, it's all decoded," Nao said as she passed her nephew back his book. They were sat in her chambers, as each Maou received their own special office and room when they are announced Maou. Yes, it's the same room that was destroyed six years ago when Revous and Madena were killed.

Issei took his book back and looked at the cover. The effects were already visible. The title had changed, from the original 'Our Greatest Achievement', and now it reads 'Our Son'.

The book was originally about two treasure hunters going into the depth of Hell to find the greatest treasure, the Bones of Harmony.

"Can I read it out loud? Or do you want me to leave?" Issei asked.

"I was actually going to ask you if you could read it to me. It's the last known written words of my brother and your father," Nao admitted.

"Alright, it now reads, ' _To my son. This is left to you on your eleventh birthday, in case something happens to me or your mother. You may not understand this Issei, but your mother and I have given so much to give you a normal life._ '"

"It's true, Revous quit his job as an advisor to the Maou to live a human life with Madena and you," Nao confirmed.

"' _You live a strange life, with a human mother and a Devil father, but just know, even though you're human, we still love you so much, so much it hurts. That's why we leave you this book, my Issei. This book is the written will of Revous Ikrand and Madena Hyoudou._ '"

"Oh shit. They couldn't find a will before, so they gave you this to have if they died. Smart." Nao nodded.

"' _We have given legal guardianship to your godmother, Nao Ikrand, or, now, Nao Satan,_ '" Issei looked at his aunt to gauge her reactions.

She smiled at her nephew. "It killed me when I heard that you had died. I was meant to have you in case they died," he smile began to drop, "That is, if you want me to be your guardian, I mean if you don't me to be responsible for you then I really don't mind but I would really like to be but you don't-" She began to ramble, getting more nervous. He had to smile: she was pretty similar to him.

"I'm happy for you to be my legal guardian, Nao. I couldn't ask for anyone else. But don't expect me to live in your house," Issei calmed her.

She sighed in relief. "Don't worry about that, I like my personal space, and I'm here most of the time."

He smiled, then continued. " _'My sister, Nao, thank you so much for all that you have done for my family, no, our family. Issei, if you show this to Ajuka Beelzebub then he will give you your land right and keys to your new property, the Ikrand territory_ , _as you are now the heir to the Ikrand clan._ '"

"Wow, the land there is huge, and it comes fitted with servants and everything," Nao cut in.

"' _You shall also be given our bank accounts, each fitted with enough money for the human realm and the underworld for at least five lifetimes._ '"

"Yea, we were one of the richest families of the underworld."

"' _And one more thing, son. In your new house, in the attic, there is an old box, and inside there is something for you. One last gift from your parents to you. I hope that you shouldn't have to use this, and that you have a peaceful life, but should the moment arise, this should help you in combat. This relic has been passed down from generation to generation. It is one of the most prised things we own, and the only person that I would wish to see use it is either you or Nao._ '" Issei looked to Nao to see if she understood what was being said.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was never told about such a relic. Must be pretty secret."

"' _I, Revous Ikrand, therefor give all of my possessions to you, Issei Hyoudou, or Issei Ikrand. The name is optional, but you may use the name if needed. In this book is filled with my stories, filled with battles, treasures, and, eventually, love. There is also spells that are limited to our bloodline, so I think that you would be able to use them effectively should you become part of the supernatural. Once again Issei, always know that we love you, and no matter how much blood you spill, or how evil you may become, Maou forbid, we will always love you, and trust you to do what's right. Goodbye Issei. Our greatest achievement. Our greatest treasure. Our son_.'"

Tears began to spill down from Issei's and Nao's eyes at the last couple of lines. Issei looked up to his aunt with a new fire in his eyes.

"I'm going to find that relic."

Nao smiled, and stood up. "Let's go find Ajuka."

* * *

"May I ask why you have so many priest outfits?" Kiba sceptically asked, as he fitted his robe. Surprisingly, he and Koneko had pre-fitted robes, which is very odd, considering that there is barely anyone with Koneko's body size.

"Don't question it. You'd be annoyed if we didn't have them, right?" Irina rebutted.

"…She got us there," Koneko agreed.

"Regardless, we need to begin. Freed likes to attack priests, so these outfits were a good idea Kiba," Xenovia praised.

"Right. We know the area that they left, so we can rule out that section. So, we can split up in groups of twos. Me and Koneko?" Kiba looked at the petite Rook.

"Actually, I think it would be better if we go in different groups, maybe me and Kiba, then Irina and Koneko, so we can sort out any differences we have, and it'll be easier to contact one another," Xenoiva suggested.

"…Sounds good to me," was all that came out of Koneko.

Shrugging, Kiba said, "If you would like, then sure."

"Right, we'll call each other if we get any leads or find them, okay?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

Rias had contacted Sona to inform her of the situation. She didn't take it well, and was about to tell the Maou, then she realised what her sister would do if she found out someone threatened her. She agreed with Rias, saying that it would be safer for peace if the Maou didn't find out until they really needed the assistance.

She was now in the club room with Akeno, drinking some of the Queen's famous tea. **(A/N pun intended.)**

Akeno set down her cup. "Rias," She asked hesitantly, measuring her next words carefully.

"Yes, Akeno?"

"What is it like, being with Issei?" Rias was about to get annoyed with her best friend again, but she stopped at the look on her face as she stared into her tea. It was the look of longing and confliction.

Rias thought about it for a second. "Well, there's only one way that I can describe it. It is quite possibly the best thing that I have ever done," she answered sincerely. "Every time that he is near, my heart soars, and I feel safe in his arms. And when he kisses me, I feel as if not even God could hurt us."

"…What is he like as a boyfriend?"

"He's... He's both incredible and inexperienced at the same time," this brought Akeno's eyes up. "We're both inexperienced, and he has gone through many things in his life, so with me, I guess you could call me his life support. I'm his emotional anchor to this world. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I see. And… And would you be against it if he was my emotional anchor?" Akeno said with great precaution, not wanting to over step her boundaries. She was being honest with her feelings: she needed something to cling on to. After losing both of her parents, Rias was the only person she could rely on, but she needed more, if she was being honest. And he was what she needed: understanding, loving, sweet, pretty hot. But there was another thing that she realised.

He needed the help, too.

She wasn't the only broken one. He had suffered through the same stuff as her, more so. At least she had a father to hate. Issei had nothing.

"Akeno," Rias began, her voice soft as she began to understand. "Well, if Ise is alright with it, I could share him. Just because it's you, Akeno." Rias closed her eyes and answered, awaiting her Queen's response.

Instead, she felt two arms wrap around her, and water drops falling onto her shoulders. She hugged back.

Light sobs came from the raven-haired Devil. "Thank you so much Rias. I'm so thankful to you. You saved my life once, and you continue to save it."

Rias smiled and rubbed her back. "I would do anything to save my Peerage members."

* * *

"So…" Trying to break the ice with someone who doesn't talk very much is hard, as Irina found out. "Umm… How did you get so strong?"

Koneko looked up at her as if to say, 'Really? Is that the best you could think of?' "…I'm a Rook. Strength is in my blood."

Short and simple. Just like a certain Rook.

Sweat dropped from Irina's forehead. This would be tough.

'I wonder how Xenovia is faring with the Knight?'

* * *

"So…" Trying to break the ice with someone who hates all that you stand for is hard, as Xenovia found out. "Umm… How did you get so quick?"

Kiba looked at her as if to say, 'Really? Is that the best you could think of?' "I'm a Knight. Speed is in my blood."

Fast and cool. Just like a certain Knight.

Sweat dropped from Xenovia's forehead. This would be tough.

'I wonder how Irina is faring with the Rook?'

* * *

"Well, looks like he's been here," Irina pointed to the dead priest in an alley, showed into a bin.

"…Yep," Koneko said, as she sniffed the air. "…This way." She pointed down a different alley, which led into a small ruins area.

Irina was taken aback. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Yea, I saw a white-haired priest. He went that way, to the old ruins," a stranger on the street said to Xenoiva and Kiba.

"Thank you so much, Miss. Have a nice day," Kiba thanked her, and motioned to his partner to follow him.

* * *

Freed was in the process of killing another priest. He sliced his chest open with his Excalibur fragment and danced up and down to the groans of the priest.

"Hehehehehehe! Try and scream! Pray to your stupid God! Stupid fucking priests!" He jumped up and down like a child at Christmas.

His partner, Valper, was nearby, watching how the Excalibur fragment reacted to Freed.

'Good connection. Seems that those new crystals are doing their job well.'

He was engrossed in his ministrations when four people entered the clearing, two from one direction, and two from the other. They were priests "Hey, Freed. Some company for you," Valper grinned evilly.

As Koneko and Irina entered the clearing, they looked to their left to see Kiba and Xenoiva, entering at the same time they did.

They all looked up to see Freed killing a priest, then he down at them. He was standing on top of one of the pillars left over from the ruins, and he kicked the dead priest off, grinning at them as he rubbed his Excalibur fragment lovingly.

"Damn, he's using Excalibur Rapidly," Xenoiva commented.

Kiba nodded. "Yea, he was using that one when he attacked me. It's annoying."

"Well, well, well. Hello, shitty priests! Come to join the party with little ol' me?!" Freed grinned, his eyes shining with madness.

"Not today, Freed Selzan!" Xenovia shouted as all four people tore off their robes.

Freed blinked, then smiled madly. "Oh! Even better! Proper Church sent exorcists! Hehehehe! I can't wait to tear you to fucking pieces and have my way with your bodies! Hahahaha!" He madly cackled. He then turned to the other two with the females. "Oh! Devils as well! It's like Christmas!" He then caught sight of Koneko, then looked around, terrified. "Where is your boyfriend, midget? The scary one?"

Koneko blushed heavily, and cleared her throat. "…He's not here."

Freed then grinned even wider, if that was even possible. "Well then, I hope he doesn't mind if I fuck his girl while he's busy!"

Koneko spat in disgust, and all four of them got ready to fight.

Kiba ran up the courtyard, and jumped up to the pillar that freed was standing on, as he swung a sword at his head with great speed.

But with the weapon in Freed's hand, speed was not a problem.

The crazy priest parried Kiba's swing, and used the sword's aura to shatter the sword, as he pulled back to swing in a downward arc to kill Kiba.

His plan, though, was thwarted, as Irina jumped up behind Freed while he was busy and hit his sword aside as he was mid swing, saving Kiba.

Freed growled in anger, annoyed that the Devil was saved. "Oh, so now the exorcists side with Devils? Your hypocritical Church would be disgusted!" He used a burst of speed to spin around, trailing the Excalibur with him as he aimed for Irina's head, but he was forced to jump to another pillar as swords came out of the ground underneath him, threatening to pierce his feet.

"I'm getting fed up with you, pretty boy!" Freed shouted as Kiba took one of the swords from the pile, arming himself.

Freed was about to jump to the pillar again, ready for a retaliation, before the pillar beneath him snapped in half down the middle, forcing him into a splits posture, sending pain coursing through his body. He then jumped to another pillar.

Koneko was getting annoyed by the arrogance and vulgarity of the rogue priest, so she slammed her fist into the pillar he was standing on, splitting it in half.

"Oh, come on, three against one is hardly fair!" Freed shouted, exasperated with his odds.

"Four!" Xenovia shouted as Excalibur Destruction cut off a few strands of Freed's hair as he bent his knees and leaned back, avoiding the deadly blade.

"For fuck's sake!" Freed shouted as he swung the sword at the blue-haired exorcist. She parried his swing and pushed back, Excalibur Destruction easily overpowering Excalibur Rapidly. He was about to swing, as he turned around and blocked another sword aiming for his head.

"Right. This is getting ridiculous," the mad priest said.

Kiba sent volleys of swords from the ground at Freed, tag teaming him with Xenovia. Even though there were two people attacking him, Freed swung around, blocking every single sword, using the speed of his sword to his advantage.

Koneko watched on, and saw Kiba getting tired from his continued use of sword birth, so she had an idea.

For a moment, she was terrified again. She was scared of using her power, and she had good reason to be. But one of her best friends needs her help, like Issei did.

Issei needed her help, trusting Koneko with his life, and if Issei trusted her, then she trusted herself.

She let out her cat ears and tail, then she let her powers unleash.

She gasped as she was rushed again with so many different emotions, feeling the desperation from Kiba, the anger from Xenovia, and Freed.

Fucking hell.

The evil aura of madness that Freed let out was sucking Koneko into a black hole of emotions, taking over her core.

' _Don't worry, Koneko, if you don't want to use your senjutsu, you don't have to. But if you do, I'm here to make sure you're safe.'_ The words rang out in Koneko's brain, from when Issei had beaten Raiser and was training with her. He would make sure she was safe.

That was the only motivation she would need.

She channelled all the dark energy that Freed was radiating and shot it towards him. The problem with senjutsu is that it is very dangerous to use pure energy all the time, drawing it out of the air only, not using negative energy. If you do, the negative energy pools up inside you and poisons your mind, driving you insane.

The dark energy soared through the air and sank into Freed's chest, eliciting a grunt and knocking him off the pillar. On the ground below, he was panting for breath, clearly rattled by the energy.

Koneko, on the other hand, was feeling pretty refreshed, physically and mentally: by using the dark power, she released the dark energy inside of her, essentially cleaning her of negative energy, and she was mentally refreshed as she had used her powers and she felt fine, not power crazy or homicidal. It was a very good start.

Valper walked over to the downed priest, and examined him whilst Kiba and Xenovia caught their breath.

"Well. We shall take our leave now," He said as he pulled out a small metal ball.

"How many of those do you have?!" Kiba shouted.

A flash covered the area as they four people heard shuffling.

"No chance. I'm not letting you get away!" Kiba shouted as he ran after them, with Xenovia and Irina chasing them.

That left Koneko by herself in the clearing.

'…Ise-senpai will be proud of me,' she thought with an uncharacteristic smile and blush on her face.

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet you, Issei-san," Ajuka greeted the nephew of his close friend and colleague.

Issei bowed to the man, before he told him to rise.

"Ajuka, we need your help. Issei found Revous' will, and it says in it that if we show you this will, you can give Issei his father's wealth and land," Nao explained to the green-haired Maou.

"Wait, aren't you getting part of the money?" Issei asked his aunt.

"Nah, I told Revous and Madena to give all the money to you if they died. Being Maou pays VERY well," she laughed.

"Okay, let's have a look then," Ajuka said as he took the book and read everything. Alright, everything checks out. I, Ajuka Beelzebub, therefore grant you, Issei Hyoudou Ikrand, rights to the Ikrand territory, wealth and all of their possessions, as granted to me by the power of a Maou."

"…What now?" Issei asked, expecting something grand or magical to happen.

Nao burst into laughter, barely staying on her feet. "Nothing Issei. That's it. It's all yours."

"Oh, thank you very much, Ajuka-sama," Issei said as he bowed his head.

"Happy to help the son of our greatest friend. Did you know, Issei-san, that Revous was advisor to the Maou, and could have been a Maou himself, but he declined the role when he found out his wife was pregnant with you? He gave up everything to be with you. Your father was a great man," Ajuka told Issei.

Issei smiled. "I hope to one day match his kindness and selflessness."

He chuckled. "From what I've heard, you have already done just that. Well, I must be going. Best of luck Issei, and visit anytime." With that, the smartest Maou departed.

"Okay, then. Let's go home," Nao smiled to Issei as he took her hand and they teleported to the Ikrand territory.

* * *

In the ORC, Hannai and Rias are seen.

"Hannai, what is your relationship with Ise?" Rias asked curiously, not angry or annoyed, surprisingly.

Hannai thought about it for a moment. "Well, he has kissed me a few times, but I think he doesn't want to go after me because he's in a relationship with you."

"It's the same with Akeno. I think I should tell him that he can have a harem in the Devil society."

"But do you really want that?" Hannai asked sceptically, hopeful yet nervous.

Rias sighed. "I want to be with Ise, and I want him and everyone to be happy. As long as I'm his main girl, them I'll be fine with him having a harem. Plus, I know what he has done for you, and accepted you, so I can see why you have fallen for him as well," Rias smiled. "And, I think he has fallen for you, too."

"He trusted me even after he found out that I was ordered to kill him, and you two let me stay in your house when I was recovering." Rias blushed at 'your house'. "So, yes. I have fallen for him. Hard."

Rias had to chuckle. "He really is the best, isn't he? He spends all of his effort to make other happy, even at his own expense. Akeno feels the same, and I have a very good feeling that Koneko feels the same, too."

After that, the two sat in thoughtful silence.

'Oh, Ise. You have saved so many people. For once, can you let someone save you?' Rias thought.

* * *

"This is the lane leading up to the Ikrand territory. We can't teleport inside until you unleash the protective barrier that was set up when Revous and Madena died. We can do that inside," Nao said.

"Nao, can I ask something?" He opened to Nao as they walked up the lane, and she nodded. "How does Devil magic really work? I haven't really developed a grasp of it yet."

"Well, it is based around the seven deadly sins. You know all of those, right?" Nao asked.

"Not really, I wasn't really interested in religion when I was younger, ironically," he answered honestly.

"Well, they are Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Greed, and lastly, Wrath. These are very important for Devils, as these make up our powers. For each Devil clan, they use a different sin for power. The Sitri clan uses Pride, the Gremory clan uses Envy, the Astartoh clan uses Envy, so on so forth.

"As for our clan, we use Wrath." She explained.

"I don't get it. I rarely get angry, and follow the other sins more that Wrath, if at all," Issei rubbed his head in confusion.

"That's the point. If you use the sin most suited to you, it becomes less effective as there is more of it being used up on a daily basis, so by using one that isn't prevalent in your life, then it becomes more effective.

"As such, the Gremory clan is very prideful, so if they used pride, it would be less effective, so they use Envy as a root of their powers. Another problem using a sin relating to you is that if you continuously use a similar sin, it could take over your personality completely.

"A good example of this would be the Lucifer clan, as in the older times, they used Wrath as their sin, as they were angry with God for casting them out, but because they were always angry, it filled them up with so much anger that it openly affected them, and even caused one of the older members, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, to kill his children because he was affected so heavily by his anger.

"Because we use Wrath as our sin, when we use our demonic powers, we get angry, which I'm sure you have seen," she explained.

"Yea, when I use my elemental powers, it's like something snaps in me, and all I can see is red unless I control it," Issei agreed.

"Exactly. So, when you or I use our powers, when we get angry, we become even more powerful. Ah, we are coming up to the main area now," Nao looked over and smiled. "Damn, it's still as beautiful as ever, even without people looking after it."

Issei turned away from her, following her gaze to the most beautiful land he has ever seen.

It was a huge estate, bursting with wildlife, birds flying around the building, chirping in delight at their new landlord appearing. Trees surrounded the area to give the place the effect that the place was lost in time, but as the two approached, the trees split, allowing them entrance because of their bloodline. Past the tree line was the house. Damn was right, Nao.

The building was visibly old, yet looked like it was regularly tended to, the bricks in perfect condition, the grass on either side of the path at a perfect height, the plants and bushes at the door were trimmed to perfection, and the windows were as clear as a cloudless sky. There were even stained-glass windows depicting lighting striking a lone man, filling him with power.

"That was our dad, your grandfather. He was the most amazing person I have ever met. And he was extremely powerful, stronger that the previous Maou, yet he had no desire to rule, happy to live his life here with his wife and kids. Your father and you really take from him," Nao said with a smile on her face.

They reached the huge double doors and entered.

* * *

Koneko returned to Rias with her ears and tail still out, trying to get used to the huge influx of emotions and life energy.

"Ah, Koneko. Where is everyone else?" She looked a bit worries when she saw that no one was with the cat girl, and slightly surprised that she was in her nekomata form, but didn't comment on that at the moment. Akeno and Hannai sat up straight on the sofas at Issei's home. They had gone there due to the late time, the sun beginning to set. And no sign of Issei yet.

"…We found Freed and Valper again. They escaped and Kiba and the girls followed them. We need to find them before-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as power surged from Kuoh Academy. "…Before that."

"It's time," Akeno said, as she stood up and called Sona.

They met up with the Sitri heir, as she agreed to set up a barrier around Kuoh to avoid detection from the outside word.

"How many of your peerage are present, Rias?" Sona asked.

"Only me and two others at the minute," Rias said.

"Three, plus two," said a voice, and when they looked over, they saw Kiba, Xenovia and Irina.

"Kiba. Any news?" The King asked her Knight.

"We chased Valper and Freed, and because of Freed's injuries, we kept up with them until they met with Kokabiel. We overheard them talking of attacking Kuoh Academy in a few minutes, and once they left, we made our way back here," Kiba explained.

"Well then, we must get ready," Sona said as she had her peerage behind her.

"Let's stop a war from breaking out," came from the Gremory Queen.

* * *

"This place is crazy!" Issei shouted and the words echoed throughout the manor.

The place really was crazy. Huge halls, statues of clan members, even peerage members who have died and have been put up for memorial, a room for every occasion, and the garden. Fuck. That's the only word that can describe it.

"Yep. Being back here brings back memories. Well then, to the attic," the fifth Maou said as she led the way up the massive spiral staircase, until they reached the top.

On the door, there was a seal, with constantly spiralling runes.

"This is all you, nephew," Nao encouraged.

Issei took a deep breath and flared his aura, and when it hit the seal, it shattered, recognizing the power of the new heir.

When the door swung open, a magical aura fell out.

"That's why no one knew it was here, the seal blocked the aura. Pretty smart. Good job, brother."

The entered the room, and pulled a string hanging from the ceiling. Light slowly filled the room, and the empty attic was illuminated. In the centre of the room, though, stood a singular box, where the aura was emanating from.

As they approached, they felt just how strong the aura was. It was like you were choking from it, yet it filled you with so much life.

When they reached the box, neither one did anything, just starting at the box.

After about twenty seconds, Issei reached out and opened it.

On a velvet pillow, lay a single ring, carved with strange, rotating runes. The power the thing held, Damn. With a capital D.

The second Issei touched it, he gasped.

Power flowed through his body, creating a multicoloured aura around him, enhancing his elemental powers.

He slipped it around his left ring finger, and he felt incredible. The ground around him shook, and the ring glowed, as the runes began to spin rapidly, increasing in speed. Even Nao had to take a step back to catch her breath.

'He's going to become a monster one day. Thank Lucifer that he is good,' the brown-haired lady thought.

When the light died down, the runes on the ring disappeared.

 **[Wow. That ring increased your elemental powers and your control of them. There was such an influx of power that I had to step in and dull it down before the whole supernatural world felt it. I can cancel its aura, so no one can see it's power. Perks of being an elemental Dragon, I guess]** Svarkova chuckled.

"Well… At least no one can fuck with you again," Nao said, her eyebrows raised.

Issei nodded and rubbed the ring.

"I guess that's everything you need then, Issei. Want to go?" Nao asked.

"Yea, I'm ready." They left in a magic circle.

* * *

As the group neared Kuoh academy, they looked up and saw a huge, floating throne, with someone on top.

Kokabiel.

He had pale skin, pink eyes, pointed ears and a smug grin on his face.

"So nice of you to join us, Devils. I heard you gave Freed a lot of trouble," he said as he looked over to the gym.

"Hey! It was only because I was injured!" The crazy priest shouted.

"By one of them," Kokabiel rebutted, smirking.

Freed grumbled something under his breath, knowing he shouldn't piss off the Cadre.

"Kokabiel! Why are you doing this? Why do you want to restart the war?" Rias shouted at the Fallen Angel.

"Because we were winning. If Azazel didn't pull out, we would have finished the war and won," he growled.

"But you would have killed off all of the Fallen Angels!" Akeno shouted.

"A worthy sacrifice."

"You're crazy!" Rias looked at him with her eyes widened.

"Enough of this!" He summoned a huge light spear, and sent it hurtling down at the gym, which exploded in a huge blast. Thankfully Sona had already set up the barrier so no human saw it.

A beam of light was sent up from the courtyard, with three of the sword fragments spinning in a magic circle. They joined together to make one singular sword.

"It's done! I've infused Excalibur Nightmare, Rapidly and Transparency together! Lord Kokabiel, we're ready!" Valper shouted in delight.

A magic circle formed on the ground around Kuoh Academy.

"You have twenty minutes to defeat me, or this town burns to the ground," Kokabiel smirked as he sat back into his throne.

Rias launched a burst of magic at the Cadre, but he knocked it back with his hand, not even phasing him.

"Oh, and to add more salt to the wound, I've brought some back up with me."

Two other magic circles formed on the ground, and out of them came two three-headed hounds, towering the Devils. Freed grabbed the sword and cackled manically.

"Cerberus?! You have the Hounds of Hell?!" Rias shouted to the war mongerer in the sky.

"Hades owed me a favour, so I borrowed two of his pups," Kokabiel grinned.

"Koneko, you and Irina take the one on the left. Me and Akeno will take this one, and Kiba, take Xenovia with you and go for Freed. Hannai, stay back and heal anyone that gets hurt. Let's do this!" Rias commanded her group.

""Right!"" They all shouted and did as they were told.

Koneko sprinted to the Cerberus that she was assigned to, using the increase of speed she had that come with her nekomata form. She used her newly approved powers to seek a weak point.

"…Irina-san, go for the back legs!" Koneko said to the swordswoman beside her.

"Got it!" Irina veered off and leapt at the Hell Hound's back legs. As she wielded her Excalibur Mimic, she cleaved her holy relic at the beast's heel, effectively cutting off its' foot as it yelped in pain and turned its' heads around to her, readying a fire blast at the exorcist.

As it opened its' mouth, Koneko leapt up and smashed her senjustu covered hand into its' jaw and snapped its' mouth shut as its' fire attack burned its' mouth from the inside out, effectively exploding the head.

One head down, two to go.

* * *

Akeno was struck with a bolt of lightning, and changed into her miko outfit, as she unleashed a barrage of thunder at one head of the Cerberus, and Rias hit the other side of the same head, rattling its' brain and turning it to mush, destroying it.

One head down, two to go.

* * *

Freed rushed at Kiba with his new-found powers, and parried the Devil's blade with his own, and pushed it back to rush at Xenovia.

'Damn, he's faster now that the swords are combined,' thought the blue haired swordswoman.

But the fused Excalibur had no chance against the Excalibur destruction. Xenovia pushed him back as Kiba sent a volley of swords jutting out of the ground at Freed.

The ex-priest spun around and sent a holy wave at the swords, breaking them all, when Xenovia managed to land a small cut on the back of Freed's leg.

"Hey! Fuck you! Don't attack a man when his back is turned!" Freed shouted as he swung around and blocked another strike from her.

"You're no man," Kiba said as he cut his back with a flaming sword.

"I swear to God, I fucking hate you two!" He screamed as he did a spin attack and released a holy burst of energy, effectively knocking the two back.

'This is going to be hard,' Xenovia thought.

* * *

"Where is Issei?" Rias asked Akeno, as they tag teamed the second head.

"I don't know, he should be here by now!" Akeno shouted as she slammed a magic circle into the head, zapping its' brain and dodging another flame blast, the air around her heating up.

Rias sent the final blow to the head as she used a beam of Destruction power to its' temple.

Two down, one to go.

* * *

Koneko grabbed the ears of the second head, then kicked herself off of it, using it as a spring board. In mid-air, she turned around and sent an invisible blast of energy, then landing on her feet like a true cat.

The beast was about to unleash another blast, but Irina slid under its' head and severed it from the neck, beating another head.

Two down, one to go.

* * *

As Freed kept blocking the swords coming at him from both angles, Valper watched in curiosity.

"The sword is handling well. Hmm, a break through in alchemy," he rubbed his chin in thought. His gaze fell on Kiba. "Oh, I recognise you, boy. You're the one subject who survived the Holy Sword Project."

Kiba looked at Valper with rage in his eyes. "Is that all we were to you? Subjects?! Do you know how many of my friends died because of that project?!"

"Oh course, I counted how many subjects we had. If we didn't do those experiments, then how do you think the Church can have holy sword wielders? You are fighting beside someone who benefited from the efforts of our project."

"You didn't have to kill those kids, blasphemer! The Church said that you could have spared them and still used their essence!" Xenovia shouted as she locked swords with Freed.

"Do you really think we could release the subjects? Ha! You really are an idiot. Here, boy," Valper said as he pulled out a blue crystal from his robe, and the three sword wielders stopped fighting. "This is the last original crystal that we made. The Church can now mass produce them because of our efforts, so you can have this last one."

He threw the crystal on the ground, and it rolled towards Kiba.

He bent down and picked up the crystal, looking into it, as his reflection shone back, his face sad and broken.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he held the blue crystal to his chest. A single tear dropped onto the surface

Then, the unthinkable happened.

It started to glow.

From the crystal, apparitions started to fly out of the crystal and took the shape of children. Kiba looked up in shock, as tears dropped from his eyes.

" _Don't be sad, brother. We're happy that you lived, and our memory isn't lost,"_ one of the children said.

"I'm the only one left alive. It should be you guys. You had so many dreams and aspirations. I'm just a believer turned into a Devil," Kiba cried.

" _As long as you live, then you can't live for revenge. It's not what we want, brother. We want you to be happy in your new life,"_ a girl said as she held Kiba's hand.

" _Let us rest, brother. Take our powers and live a happy life. That is all that we want,"_ a boy said as he touched Kiba's shoulder. The rest of the children grabbed onto a different part of Kiba, and glowed as they were absorbed into him.

Valper looked on in amazement as Kiba looked at his hands.

"Everyone. Thank you. You won't have died in vain," the blonde Devil said as his hands glowed, and took shape as a sword.

A sword started to form in his hand, revealing a blade with both holy and unholy aura's.

"This is my blade. The sword of the Betrayer. I shall avenge all of my fallen comrades and prove that they didn't die for nothing!" He shouted as the sword took full shape.

"Balance Breaker! Sword of the Betrayer!" He held it above his head and rushed at Freed with new found speed. Freed held the sword in front of him, to block Kiba's, but as he held it, the sword started to shake, and cracks appeared.

"Oh, shit," Freed said, then his sword shattered, unleashing a holy blast from the core, splitting the fused sword into its' originals.

"Hahahahahah! That's it! A sword with both Holy and Unholy properties. That would be impossible, but there can only be on explanation. Yes! Not only did the old Maou die, but God is-" He didn't get to finish his revelation as a light spear flew from the sky and split Valper in half.

* * *

Koneko and Irina had just finished off their Cerberus, as did Rias and Akeno, when they saw Kiba unleash his Balance Breaker, and then a light spear flew from the sky into Valper.

"Valper Galleli. You were too smart for your own good," Kokabiel said. "Well, the secret's out, I guess. Yes, God is dead." He dropped that bombshell.

The courtyard was silent, then both Xenovia and Irina dropped to their knees.

"No, it can't be true…" Xenovia muttered.

Irina was so shaken by it that she couldn't even speak.

"Kokabiel! You liar!" Rias shouted as she shot off a sphere of destruction, but he backhanded it once more. He stepped off his throne and descended to the ground.

"It's true. The higher ups didn't want that to get out, as it would cause chaos, so everyone kept it silent. During the Great War, not only did the original Maou perish, but so did Yahweh. The God of our pantheon is dead! What else can explain the Knight's sword?" Kokabiel explained.

"Now then, since Freed, Valper and the Cerberus are dead, it's my turn," He said as a grin formed on his face.

Xenovia screamed and charged at the Cadre with Kiba after her.

"You let rage get the better of you, girl!" He shouted as he spread his wings and knocked her back, and she hit her head on the way down, knocking her out.

Kiba clashed his sword against a light spear Kokabiel formed.

"Even after the help of your friends, you're still weak," He jeered as he hit Kiba in the face with his fist, also knocking him out as Koneko caught him.

"Hannai, with me!" Akeno shouted and they rushed Kokabiel.

"Well, well. Two Fallen Angels attacking their superior, and the daughter of a Cadre, no less. Baraqiel wouldn't be happy with you," He said.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Akeno shouted as she sent forth a wave of electricity, and Hannai followed up with two light spears.

Kokabiel used his wings as shields as the attacks bounced off them, and he was about to punch them both, but Koneko jumped up and slammed into his jaw, drawing some blood.

"Well, isn't the midget feisty!" He laughed as he punched her in the stomach and used his wings to send back the other two.

With Rias the only one left, she sent off blast after blast of magic.

He sent back his own to stop each blast, matching her power to annoy her.

As she kept firing, she started to tire, her attacks getting weaker.

She dropped to her knees, out of power.

"That's it? I expected more from the sister of a Maou," he said as he stood over her. He summoned a light spear. "You can die with the knowledge that you have just allowed the Great War to reignite. Goodbye."

As he stabbed the spear down, he was blasted by a column of electricity, burning away some of his feathers. As he was knocked back, he looked up, expecting to see the daughter of his fellow Cadre, but it wasn't what he expected.

"No one hurts my girlfriend."

Issei stood in front of Rias, his arms enveloped in electricity.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Rias. I hope you can forgive me," he said with a sad tone.

He felt a hand wrap around his. He looked down to see Rias look up at him with a happy smile.

"I'm so happy you came Issei. Now, my beautiful Pawn, kill this monster."

He didn't reply, he only let go of her hand, and his eyes changed to yellow.

"Balance Break." **[Balance Breaker!] {Mode Change, Cataclysmic Thunder!}**

Issei was covered in his famous yellow armour, with two daggers in his hands. Rias noticed something strange, though. His power.

Power rolled off him, filling the entire courtyard with energy.

Issei zapped forward, sending his dagger through Kokabiel's arm so fast that he couldn't even block it.

Kokabiel shouted out and summoned a light spear to attack Issei, but the teen sent blasts of electricity through his dagger, locking Kokabiel in place. Issei dispelled his unused dagger and punched Kokabiel in the face with the power of dozens of thunder clouds at once, knocking him back and ripping off his arm.

Once the lightning wore off, Kokabiel cauterised his arm with a light spear, stopping blood loss.

"Holy shit. Who are you?!" Kokabiel shouted, as the monster before him started to walk his way.

"Issei Hyoudou, Pawn and boyfriend of Rias Gremory. Now Kokabiel, you shall die."

"Heh," came from Kokabiel, and Issei stopped.

"Haha," once again, before:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst out into crazed laughter.

"What?" Issei asked, getting his daggers ready.

"Fuck. Issei Hyoudou. Son of Revous Ikrand and Madena Hyoudou?" He asked, still recovering from laughter.

"Yea, what about them?" He asked.

"Your parents died in a plane crash, right?" He grinned.

Issei's breath caught in his throat. How did he know?

"What does it matter?!" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Pretty strange how the plane went down without any problems beforehand, right?"

"Tell me what you know!" Issei shouted as he dashed to Kokabiel and grabbed his wings, holding him up.

"It was me! I ordered the attack on your parents! If the Maou caught wind of their favourite advisor dying to Fallen Angels, then the War would have restarted!" He shouted with a grin. "But Azazel helped the Devils to find out who did it instead of war breaking out. Damn idiot. He shouldn't be our leader!" He shouted, growling.

Not a single word came out of Issei.

Just…

Silence.

Throughout the courtyard, just…

Silence.

Even Rias was worried about what was about to happen.

 **[You shouldn't have done that, Fallen Angel.]** Svarkova's voice rang out of the silence.

"Huh?" Kokabiel said.

Then the world started to shake. Not the school, not Kuoh, not Japan. Hell, not even all of Asia.

The world shook.

The ground started to crack, and out of the cracks came magma, straight from the earth's mantle. The winds picked up, hurricanes raged not two hundred meters away. Dark clouds ran into sight, blocking the moon as waves of clouds filled the sky.

Around Rias, a barrier of wind was formed, blocking out all of the wind and lava.

"Oh no, Issei."

Pillars of fire came down from the sky, striking the ground, and the water pipes from around the school broke and the water swirled around the two.

" **From the Depths of Despair, Comes a King."** Came a voice from everywhere at once, yet had no visible source.

" **From the Heights of Babel, Comes a Warrior"** The weather started to slow.

" **From the Ends of the Universe, Comes a God"** The ground started to suck back up the lava, and fix the cracks.

" **From the Beginnings of Time, Comes a Guardian"** The clouds cleared the sky, with the moon shining brighter than before.

" **From the Roots of Everything, Comes a Saviour"** The water dropped back down to the ground.

" **And From the Unbreakable Bonds of Love, Comes a Child"** The shaking stopped, and everything was back to normal, except…

 **[Serenity's Grasp!]**

All of Issei's power collected into one ball, the size of a pea, but the power of the ball was like nothing Rias has ever seen.

Issei's armour fell off, as he looked at the orb with a blank look on his face, as he pushed the orb into Kokabiel's chest.

Kokabiel didn't even have time to scream, as his body was torn from reality, only leaving a single wing in its place.

The barrier around Rias broke and she stood on shaky legs, making her way to Issei as fast as she could. Once she got there, he turned around, she gasped.

Issei stood there, with a small smile and a tear in his eye.

"I finally did it. I avenged them, Rias."

They broke into tears as they flew into each-other's arms, sobbing into each other.

He pulled back and kissed her with so much passion and need, and she sank into his embrace, kissing her back with equal passion. It was over. He did it.

Then the barrier that the Student Council erected shattered as someone flew through and landed in front of them.

The two broke apart, but Issei held her hand and stood slightly in front of her.

He was covered in a white set of armour, with glowing wings that were comprised of four blue slates of light on each, with a tail out the back.

"Where is Kokabiel," the figure asked.

Issei looked over to the lone feather. The figure nodded.

"Are you a threat to the Fallen Angels?" It asked, and Issei shook his head.

"He killed my parents, and threatened my King, so I killed him. I have no qualms with any others," Issei responded honestly.

"Well then," The figure said and dispelled the armour. "My name is Vali, and I'm the host of Albion." He held out his hand. He was around Issei's height, with white hair, blue eyes and a kind smile on his face.

Issei shook it. "Issei, wielder of Svarkova," he greeted as he shook his hand.

Vali's face dropped. "Svarkova? As in the Elemental Dragon?"

 **[That is me. Nice to see you again, Albion.]** Svarkova said as Issei's eyes glowed.

Vali's wings formed again. **{Good to see you again, Sensei.}** A voice boomed out of Vali's wings.

"Sensei?" Issei asked.

 **[Before Albion and Ddraig became idiotic with power, I was their teacher. Why do you think they're so strong?]** Svarkova said with a non-existent grin on her face.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Issei. And thank you for doing my job for me. I was sent by Azazel when he heard that Kokabiel came here, to kill him. But you saved me from doing that. I owe you one," he said with a smile on his face as he rubbed his head.

"Like I said, I did it because of his actions, but I'm happy to help, Vali," the brown-haired teen said with a smile on his face.

'This guy is pretty nice,' thought Issei.

"I will take my leave, then," Said Vali as he picked up the feather. "I shall tell Azazel of your deeds, Issei. I hope we meet again soon." As he said that, the summoned his armour again and flew out of the hole in the barrier.

Issei turned to Rias. "Now that that's done, lets get everyone together and go home."

Rias smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Good idea."

* * *

 **Wow, 12,000 words. That over three times more than my other chapters. I decided to make Vali nice in this story, because I've read stories where he's nice, and I like him a lot more. Don't worry, I've got stuff sorted then for the meeting arc.**

 **Sorry for the delay, but my first exam is in four days, and they don't finish until the 20** **th** **of June, so don't expect anything until after that.**

 **See you in the next one!**


End file.
